El Experimento
by WeeBarbie
Summary: Un grupo de niños se ven extrañados de que cuando crezcan querrán besar a sus congéneres del sexo opuesto, lo que los lleva a realizar un experimento de extraños resultados, al menos para el revoltoso Edward Cullen y la desaforada Bella Swan. UA.
1. El Video

_**EL EXPERIMENTO**_

_Un grupo de niños curiosos se ven extrañados ante la posibilidad de que cuando crezcan querrán besar a sus congéneres del sexo opuesto, lo que los lleva a realizar un experimento con extraños e interesantes resultados, al menos para el revoltoso Edward Cullen y la desaforada e inocentísima Bella Swan._

**Capitulo 1 **

**EL VIDEO**

**3º grado – nueve años.**

Recuerdo, como un sueño demasiado lucido para ser un sueño, el _clik_ del interruptor cuando el profesor de biología apago la luz. Yo tenía nueve años y mi percepción del mundo era tan simple como que dos más dos son cuatro. Mi pequeño mundo de colores se basaba todo en una simple regla:

Los niños son... _asquerosos_.

Eso lo había comprobado yo mismita en el día a día de mi colegio, es que ¿Cómo querer a esos diablos disfrazados de personas? Eran gritones, peleones, tenían casi siempre la cara sucia y creían poder hacer todo lo que se les daba la gana. Empujaban a las niñas en la fila de la cafetería y escurrían líquidos por la nariz, incluso de vez en cuando por la boca. Las piernas las tenían horrorosas de tantos raspones y cortes que se hacían por correr como monos poco civilizados en el patio de recreo, y ni hablar de las costras ¡Parecía que nunca se les curaran las heridas que ellos mismos se hacían con sus juegos ridículos! Era todo un ciclo: Se caían −o peleaban con otro niño estúpido−, se hacían una costra, se la quitaban, la lanzaban a cualquier niña indefensa −varias veces a mí, por ejemplo− y se les hacía una costra sobre donde estaba la primera costra, o en algunos casos, la herida se curaba y se hacían otra en el mismito lugar... ¡Y el olor! _Puaj_, llegaban como angelitos a primera hora del instituto, pero apestaban como perros a la hora de la salida...

Mi mejor amiga Alice, tenía un término para llamar a esos monstruos con los que nos obligaban a convivir medio día del día, cinco días a la semana: cachorros de babuinos con lavado de cerebro en rehabilitación, porque no era posible que se comportaran así sin ser de alguna especie animal, deducíamos que eran hombres que por portarse mal, encogían y lavaban el cerebro para que iniciaran una nueva y supuesta mejor vida, además de que ese termino había quedado genial, nos encantaba usarlo.

_Puaj_, niños...

Así pues, lo único que Alice y yo hacíamos para estar felices era evitarlos, era mucho más fácil de lo pensado, solo teníamos que ignorarlos para que ellos nos ignoraran a nosotras. Simple, fácil, hecho.

Golpeé inconciente mi pupitre con el borrador del lápiz y me puse a hacer garabatos en mi cuadernito forrado de morado. Nunca me habían gustado esos personajes animados de la televisión muy populares entre todas mis compañeras, prefería hacer las cosas a mi estilo, aunque normalmente Alice dijera que era _rara_.

− Srta. Brandon, siéntese en su puesto, por favor.

Alice estaba a unos puestos detrás de mí hablando con otra compañera de clase. Mi amiga sonrió espléndidamente antes de caminar ágilmente hacía su pupitre al lado del mío, aunque la sonrisa hubiese sido mejor si no le faltaran unos cuantos dientes... pero al menos el hada de los dientes había sido generosa con ella.

− Rosalie me dijo que esta clase seria muy interesante− susurro Alice bajito, para que solo yo la escuchará− dijo que "estaría lleno de _revelaciones_..."

− Sabes lo que le gusta exagerar a ella...− dije entre susurros también.

Y no era mentira, a Rosalie, nuestra amiga rubia de un curso mayor y prima lejana de Alice, era la reina del drama... le encantaba llamar la atención, además de que tenía con _que_ llamar la atención. Era hermosa.

El profesor carraspeo para silenciar al salón, pero no lo logró hasta que fulminó con la mirada al grupito de niños que generaba el alboroto.

− Niños...− murmuramos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, no había que esperar nada grande de ellos.

− Swan, Brandon, ¿Tienen algo que decir?

− Eh... No, profesor.− respondí apenada, intentando ignorar las risas de burla del mismo grupito de niños.

Alice les sacó la lengua mientras el profesor se volteaba para poner la cinta en el retroproyector. Uno de los niños, el más menudo de todos, moreno de cabello negro, le mostró el dedo medio a Alice por encima de todos, mientras los demás se mordían la lengua de risa.

− Cachorros de babuinos con lavado de cerebro en rehabilitación− mascullé molesta.

Alice apretó la mandíbula y giro su cabeza en dirección contraria, batiendo su largo y azabache cabello.

− No te preocupes, Ali, algún día crearemos un mundo sin niños− afirme muy concienzudamente, como en una de esas películas que mamá veía.

Hablando de películas, la que el profesor había puesto ya había empezado, por lo que intenté concentrarme a pesar de que las risitas de los mocosos esos aún se podían escuchar por encima del sonido de la película y me distraían.

Empezó con una aburrida introducción de la vida en el planeta tierra, pero dio un giro brusco cuando en la pantalla aparecieron dos niños, ambos desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo, con flechas que apuntaban lugares poco conocidos por mi y sus nombres científicos en las esquinas de la lámina.

Quise mirar hacía otro lado −cualquiera menos a mi derecha, donde los niños ahora se agarraban las costillas de la risa− pero había una fuerza extraña que impedía que moviera la vista de cierto lugar del dibujo del niño. Sentí mis mejillas calientes arder sin compasión ¿Qué demonios nos estaban enseñando en el instituto? ¡Definitivamente me iría a quejar con la directora o quién quiera que estuviese a cargo!

Luego, muy lentamente, pero más rápido de lo que quería −aunque nunca lo admitiría− ambos niños fueron _creciendo_ y con ello, _cambiando_ su cuerpo...

− _La pubertad se refiere al proceso de cambios físicos en el cual el cuerpo de un __niño__ se convierte en __adulto__...− _Dijo la voz que salía del video.

¿¡Que demonios...!? ¡Los niños se empezaban transformar en adultos!

Busqué la mirada de Alice para mostrarle lo aterrador que me resultaba el video, pero mi amiga estaba muy ensimismada viendo la pantalla como para voltear a verme.

− _Durante la pubertad se notan diferencias más grandes en cuanto a tamaño, forma, composición y desarrollo funcional en muchas estructuras y sistemas del cuerpo..._

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? No había entendido ni pío de lo que la voz computarizada estaba diciendo...

...hasta que en la lámina se mostró con _pelos_ y señales esas diferencias, literalmente.

De repente me sentí mareada y los bordes de la pantalla se volvieron algo borrosos.

− _En las chicas, __estos cambios empiezan entre los ocho y trece años, aunque en la mayoría de los chicos, sin embargo, no empiezan hasta los diez a quince años..._

− ¿ocho?− escuche que susurraba Alice aterrada con su agudísima voz.

¡Si yo tenía nueve! Ya podría haber empezado a cambiar ¡y ni me había dado cuenta...!

Hasta ese momento, yo nunca había pensado que los niños se transformaban en adultos, simplemente me parecía que el mundo se había creado exactamente como había estado ahora mismo, pero mis bases, mis fieles bases creadas por suposiciones y alocados pensamientos compartidos y desarrollados con Alice, se habían derrumbado abruptamente. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

Todo el salón se había callado por completo cuando empezaron a especificar dichos cambios en niñas y niños por separado... ni siquiera el grupo de niños a mi derecha parecía parpadear. Yo, por mi lado, había dejado de respirar cuando mencionaron a las hormonas: complicadísimas sustancias segregadas de yo-no-sé-qué-cosa con no-me-importa-tampoco y solo escuché una palabra suficiente para enloquecer:

− _Atracción_.

Mis compañeros a la derecha empezaron a hacer sonidos de arcadas y a mirar feo a todas las niñas alrededor. Uno de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, Edward Cullen, me miró especialmente feo.

Lo miré con la misma cara de asco y repulsión, ya que ellos no eran los únicos que se "atraerían" por el sexo opuesto. Hice un telón con mi cabello y seguí mirando hacia la pantalla con indiferencia. El narrador proseguía con la reproducción; otro tema más asqueroso que el primero, del cual no haré comentarios por temor a vomitar.

Al finalizar la película, cuando el profesor prendió la luz del salón, el ambiente se había visto visiblemente afectado. Los niños y las niñas intercambiaban miradas asustados... o al menos algunos, otros simplemente se miraban mal y se seguían ignorando como siempre.

Yo estaba francamente aterrorizada, horrorizada, atemorizada... y un montón de "zadas" más, pero por encima de eso, esta "encolerizada".

− Díganme− dijo el profesor con suficiencia, su sonrisa malvada me hizo rabiar más− ¿Qué les ha parecido el video? ¿Educativo?

Yo nunca había sido violenta, pero el momento lo ameritaba. Me pare abruptamente con las manos sobre el pupitre atrayendo toda la atención del salón. De repente, la valentía de la rabia que sentía flaqueo peligrosamente, haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies y caer de boca contra el piso. ¿Será que yo sufría de torpeza crónica o era sólo que le caía muy mal a mi ángel guardián?

El profesor pareció preocupado mientras me ayudaba a pararme, pero por lo menos logró contener la risa. No como el resto del salón, que se reía a carcajada limpia gracias a mi pequeño incidente... ¿Por qué no podía ser sólo una chica normal? ¡Alice nunca tropezaba! ¿Es que el destino me odiaba? Nunca había sido alguien de mucho equilibrio, pero al menos nunca caía en frente de mucha gente, bueno, _casi nunca_.

Sacudí la falda de jeans que cargaba ese día y miré al frente con toda la dignidad que pude acumular en esos segundos de _trágame tierra_, intentando acordarme del argumento que iba a decir antes.

− Prosiga, Swan.

− Esto... bueno... Mmm...−sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraron, Alice me dio ánimos modulando "¡vamos!" con los labios.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, me imagine como en una de esas telenovelas súper dramáticas, donde yo era una experimentada abogada con el veredicto final... o algo por el estilo, realmente nunca me interesaría en las leyes, pero me sentía _mayor_.

− Pienso que fue una total perdida de tiempo− dije todo lo elocuente que pude, cosa que no era mucho− es imposible que los niños crezcan y quieran besarse con... Iugh... que quieran besarse con niñas. ¡Y eso de la reproducción es una completa locura! es físicamente imposible que empiecen a salir _ve_-_vellos_ de donde antes no habían... que ciertas cosas crezcan y se vallan volviendo más... adultas...

Bajaba el tono de voz a medida de que hablaba. Sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo cada vez más.

El profesor me miro con paciencia y me pregunto:

− Entonces según usted, ¿Los adultos han sido adultos desde siempre? ¿Tú siempre has tenido nueve años?

Había una pequeña parte de mi mente que me decía que todo eso era cierto... ¡Demonios! Todo tenía sentido... y yo aquí haciendo el ridículo.

O _casi_ todo tenía sentido, menos eso de la atracción, definitivamente era lógico ir creciendo −yo tampoco es que soy muy tonta como para no entenderlo− pero... ¿besos...? ¿sexo...?

¡NO!

− ¡Me rehúso a pensar que algún día querré estar con uno de ellos!− chillé furiosa, señalando hacía mi derecha donde estaba el grupito de babuinos.

− ¡Hey!− gritaron a coro los niños− ¡Nosotros tampoco queremos estar con unas niñas chillonas!

El profesor rodó los ojos, ignorándolos y hablándome de nuevo.

− Es parte del desarrollo, los niños y las niñas crecen, se enamoran, se vuelven adultos, se reproducen y tienen otros niños que pasaran por lo mismo. ¿Cómo crees que naciste tú?

Ignore las risitas del salón entero mientras trataba de pensar con calma.

Obviamente, los adultos si se podían enamorar. Los _niños adultos_ no eran tan asquerosos, pero eso quedaba de parte de las _niñas adultas_. Solo los adultos se enamoraban... y si los adultos eran niños crecidos y yo era una niña que supuestamente iba a crecer como lo había hecho estos nueve años... ¡Oh no! los adultos tenían parejas... claro... ¡Ay no! no no no no no no... mi mamá y mi papá fueron niños que crecieron _para_ _hacerme_...

− ¡IUGH!− mascullé con amargura y algo de asco.

− Veo que ha entendido, señorita Swan− exclamó el profesor.

La cara de mis compañeros era un poema, probablemente ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

− Podrá decir lo que quiera− dijo Alice desde su asiento− pero estoy firmemente segura de que jamás y nunca en la vida querré a uno de esos.

Varios murmuraron en aprobación y yo asentí firmemente.

− ¿Están seguras? ¿Ahora mismo no les pica la curiosidad de qué pasará si es cierto? O en sus casos ¿No están todos temerosos de que sea cierto? Al igual que su cuerpo cambia... lo hará su mente.

Silencio.

¿Realmente me picaba la curiosidad?

¡No!

Apreté los puños molesta a la vez que me sentaba en mi pupitre. El profesor había quitado el video y la pantalla y se había marchado para llevarlos al cuarto audiovisual.

Las carcajadas más fuertes que se habían escuchado en lo que llevaba de día se escucharon en ese momento, provenientes obviamente, del grupo a mi derecha.

El más grandote de todos −similar a un gorila− se había puesto dos enormes bolas de papel bajo la camisa y dos enormes y desproporciónales bultos hacían las veces de senos. Los otros niños se destornillaban de la risa, incluso algunos golpeaban los pupitres con los puños.

Me dio rabia verlo burlarse, porque indirectamente, me chocó el hecho de que yo fuera a tener unas así.

− Ya que te da tanta risa el desarrollo ¿será que tu ya estas en la pubertad?− pregunté yo con el ceño fruncido− podrías darnos unas clases con imágenes en 3D ¿cierto McCarty?

McCarty, el chico gorila, tardo unos segundos asimilando la pregunta antes de sonreírme con picardía.

− ¿Quieres ver tú misma, Swan?− dijo llevándose las manos a los botones del pantalón.

− No te atreves, McCarty.

− ¿Ah no?

Se desabrocho los primeros botones y mi cara debió reflejar verdadero terror al comprobar que de verdad pensaba quitarse los pantalones. Sus dedos flaquearon al poner la mano en el zipper y suspire tranquila, quizás no...

O quizás sí, pero de otro modo.

Tres de los niños que estaban atrás de él le saltaron encima antes de que McCarty pudiera bajarse los pantalones y cada uno jalo una parte del pantalón hacía abajo, dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos amarillos de Bob Esponja.

El salón estallé en carcajadas. Yo sólo me sonroje furiosamente y volteé la mirada al pizarrón.

El niño se sonrojo e intento subirse los pantalones, pero los otros tres niños no dejaron que lo hiciera y empezaron una agresiva pelea entre mi pupitre y los de ellos. Cuando volteé de nuevo la mirada, quedé bastante confundida... los cuatro parecían pelear a muerte, pero entre risotadas y burlas se golpeaban e intentaban bajar los pantalones, como los cachorros, cuyos juegos consistían en morderse sin hacerse verdadero daño.

− ¡Basta, Simios!− chilló Alice lanzándose hacía la bandada niños peleando. Comprendí tan rápido como Alice se lanzo a ellos, que no había entendido el modo monstruoso de jugar de ellos y no les había visto la cara de diversión mientras se golpeaban.

− ¡Alice, no!− chillé yo también, mientras me lanzaba en el rescate de mi amiga. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como otro niño, Jasper Whitlock, se lanzaba a la zona de guerra −o juego− atrás de mí.

Recibí varios golpes, cuya fuerza no era mucha, ya que el juego consistía en quitar pantalones, de los cuales ya habían dos volando de mano en mano por el salón. Un zapato sin dueño me golpeó la cabeza y vi como Alice le tapaba los ojos a Newton, uno de los niños. Descubrí con sorpresa que ella parecía gozar de ese violento juego lleno de carcajadas, gruñidos y chillidos.

Jalé la manga de alguna camisa, me quitaron un zapato y una media... otros pantalones volaron por el aire y sentí un rudo jalón en mi falda, que llego hasta mis rodillas, seguido de un roce en mi nalga izquierda que me helo la sangre.

Mi... mi... ¡mi nalga!

Un sucio y rastrero niño me había _tocado _una nalga.

− ¡Arg!− grité rabiosa, con los ojos humedecidos. Lancé golpes a diestra y siniestra con toda la potencia de la que era capaz y jale un mechón de cabello tan fuertemente me quedo en la mano.

− Auch− Aulló el niño al que le había quitado la mitad de la cabellera.

− ¡Auch!− chillé yo cuando el mismo niño me pegó en la oreja derecha.

Nadie escucho la puerta abriéndose hasta que el profesor encolerizado nos grito a todos:

− ¡Black, Whitlock, Cullen, Brandon, McCarty, Newton y Swan! a la oficina de la directora, ¡AHORA MISMO!

* * *

_¡Chán chán!_ Aquí Barbie reportándose con otro fan fiction, que espero sea de su agrado y colmen mi Hotmail de notificaciones de reviews.

Díganme que tal: si les gustó o no. ¿Qué les pareció esta súper inocentísima Bella? Francamente, me moría de risa escribiendo. No he hablado mucho de Edward, pero eso viene en el próximo capítulo, aunque todo el ff seguirá siendo Bella's POV.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Besos, Bárbara.

PD: Gracias a Wikipedia por el concepto especifico de _pubertad_. (xD)


	2. El Elegido

**Capitulo 2**

**EL ELEGIDO**

Hacíamos una fila india contra la pared de la oficina de la directora cuando la misma entro como un huracán por la puerta, seguido del profesor de biología, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. Hice una fotografía mental de cómo lucíamos los siete _nudistas_, como nos había llamado el mismo profesor.

Alice no tenía ningún zapato, pero si una media, la manga de su camisa rosada estaba rota y tenía el cabello más enredado que él mío, el cual no estaba en condiciones para ningún ojo humano, y sin embargo 8 pares de ojos más todos los de mis compañeros del salón lo habían visto. Por primera vez, los cinco niños estaban en completo silencio, uno más desastroso que el otro:

McCarty no tenía pantalones, ni zapatos... ni camisa. Witlock tampoco tenía pantalones, pero a la camisa le faltaban algunos botones. Black, el moreno, tenía su vestuario completo, aunque un ojo morado que yo misma le había puesto así. Newton, el rubio, tampoco tenía pantalones. Y a Edward Cullen no le faltaba _casi_ nada... a Edward Cullen solo le faltaba un cuarto de su cabellera broncínea.

Lo oí chasquear los dientes de rabia y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Oh no... Realmente me había pasado con él. Ni siquiera los niños tontos se merecían estar casi calvos... excepto quizás Edward Cullen.

_Todos nos quedamos paralizados al escuchar la voz enfurecida del profesor. Sin darme cuenta, había estado rodando en el suelo, con un mechón de cabello fuertemente sujeto en mi mano y un horrendo dolor lacerante en mi oreja derecha... con la falda todavía por las rodillas._

_¡Oh Dios mío, gracias a mi mamá, que me obligaba a diario a usar shorts debajo de las faldas!_

_Definitivamente, nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecida... y nunca estaría suficientemente enojada por aquel que me la bajo._

− _¡Levántense ahora mismo!− grito el hombre._

_De un salto me puse de pie, al tiempo que me subía la falda lo más rápido posible. Todos ya estaban parados cuando mire hacía el profesor, que estaba rojo de la rabia._

− _Veo que han querido empezar a reproducirse ante de tiempo− comento en tono desaprobador, pero nadie entendió bien lo que quiso decir, así que negó con la cabeza como para quitarse un pensamiento y ordeno al salón a que le entregaran las prendas tiradas._

_Después de que consiguieran varios pares de zapatos disparejos, varias medias, tres pantalones y una camisa y media, nos hizo desfilar por los pasillos del colegio hasta la oficina de la directora, por suerte, todos los alumnos estaban en clases y nadie vio nuestra vergonzosa pasarela, aunque McCarty parecía muy a gusto semi desnudo, y caminaba cual reina de belleza saludando a un público invisible. Todos se reían, menos el chico Cullen, que parecía querer matarme con la mirada._

− _¿Disculpa?− pregunte un poco nerviosa ¿Qué le picaba para que me mirara así?_

− Eso_ que tienes en tu mano, es mío.− gruño el niño molesto._

− _¡Oh!− sin darme cuenta, aún sostenía el mechón de cabello cobrizo._

_¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? "Perdón por dejarte semi calvo ¿Quieres tu cabello? Toma", pero al girar la cabeza para mirarle mejor la parte de su cabeza sin pelos, el agudo dolor en mi oreja derecha me recordó que _alguien_ me había lastimado. Temerosa de que quizás el niño buscara venganza cuando ya lo había hecho, me fui por un camino diferente al del perdón, que sin darme cuenta era mucho más peligroso._

− _¿O sea que fuiste tu el que casi me deja sin oreja?_

_El niño sonrío malignamente, olvidando su molestia por unos segundos._

− _Si, y él que te bajo la falda también._

_Los colores se me subieron a la cabeza cuando recordé aquel tirón, que ahora recordaba, me había echo llegar al suelo._

− _Debería quitarte la otra mitad del cabello por eso− susurre apretando más sus cabellos en mi mano._

− _Si lo haces...− mascullo malignamente, destilando rabia por sus ojos− esta vez no será sin querer, que toque tus..._

_Dejo la frase a la mitad, mientras sus palabras calaban lentamente en mi cabeza "no será sin querer, que toque tus... que toque tus... que toque tus..." ¡Que toque tus...! ¿¡Qué toque mis qué...!?_

− _Estúpido simio depravado del demonio...− mascullé, más roja por la rabia que por el sonrojo. Apreté fuerte sus cabellos en mi mano antes de tirárselos en la cara y voltee mi cabeza para mirar fijamente el pasillo final para llegar a la oficina. Una sensación de emoción me recorrió por el pecho, me sentía como esas inocentes chicas de las telenovelas._

Ahora Edward Cullen me odiaba por la prematura calvicie, lo cual me parecía de lo más gracioso, y yo también lo odiaba a un muy buen grado, había un justo equilibrio. Me odia, lo odio, nos odiamos ¡Valla que la conjugación de verbos si servia!

La directora entro a la oficina −era bajita y quizás algo pasada de peso− casi echando humo por las orejas, mascullando cosas como "niños sin control" y "pubertad", pensé que el termino se había puesto de moda en menos de un día, todo un record.

− ¡No se que modales les enseñaran en su casa! −grito− ¡pero en el colegio tienen que respetarse! ¿Qué es eso de andar por allí sin ropa...?

Miro a McCarty especialmente feo, con una mirada indignada que a cualquiera hubiese hecho avergonzar, el niño solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrío tan dulcemente como un angelito, la miraba de la directora se mostró repentinamente compasiva, pero la cambio inmediatamente al ver que se suavizaba un poco por la acción tiernísima del niño. _Puaj_. ¿Yo había dicho que era tierna la mirada de un niño? No, definitivamente no... solo parecía un corderito a punto de ser degollado, y los corderitos apunto de ser degollados eran monísimos.

− Ustedes de nuevo... no crean que he olvidado lo de la rana en el peluquín, lo de el tapón en el baño de profesores...

¿Así que esos simios ya habían sido regañados? Que tontos...

−...lo del líquido pegajoso en los balones de baloncesto, tampoco los gusanos en la merienda de la profe... ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado en la cabeza?

_Trágame tierra_

− Ella −dijo Edward señalándome ¿Qué no sabia que apuntar con el dedo era malo?− me lo quito en la pelea.

− ¿Y a ti quien te puso el ojo morado?− le pregunto al chico moreno, Black.

− Ella también− respondió con la voz un poco ronca.

Apreté los dientes enfurecida, con los ojos humedecidos y los puños apretados.

− Valla valla, parece que no conozco a esta señorita... ¿Cómo es tu nombre, _querida_?

Había hablado como una persona totalmente normal, pero su forma en llamarme "querida" me había echo desconfiar.

− Isabella Swan, directora.

Sentí las risitas de mi compañeros cuando dije "Isabella", siempre había odiado ese nombre toda mi vida y este día no sería la excepción.

− Bueno, es tu primera vez por aquí... ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza avergonzada, sentía que si decía algo más empezaría a llorar allí mismito. Al parecer, ella lo noto, porque no me pregunto más nada y empezó a pedir explicaciones. Entre McCarty, Black y Cullen empezaron a dar una detallada explicación acerca de las causas, razones y consecuencias de la pelea, Newton y Whitlock también contaron su versión de los hechos desde un punto más serio, al parecer ya eran expertos dando testimonios similares, ya que alteraron tantos hechos como les fue posible y omitieron cuantos desastre habían echo... Alice intervino unas cuantas veces, para aclarar detalles sobre nosotras dos. La directora los escuchaba atentamente, pero más atentamente a los dos últimos, cuya veracidad de la historia era mucho más creíble.

Por suerte −y no es que les agradezca a los bichos esos− no pensaron nada mal de nosotros y lo consideraron como un juego más de ellos, como realmente había empezado todo.

− En fin −dijo la directora cansada− el profesor les indicara el castigo... normalmente les mandaríamos a copiar unas cuantas líneas, pero con ustedes se necesitan castigos menos ortodoxos...

− ¿¡Castigo yo!?− chillé espantada.

− Si, Srta. Swan... al parecer, usted es la que tiene las hormonas apunto de estallar...

− P-pero... ¡si yo solo tengo nueve años!

− Exactamente −añadio sonriente− ¡Ah, la pubertad... que maravillosa!

_Puaj_, pubertad... para mi no tenía nada de maravillosa.

_**...**_

El viernes en la mañana el profesor nos comunico nuestro castigo, consistiría limpiar el salón de arte... no me pareció una tarea difícil, hasta que Alice y yo pasamos por allí a ver que tal estaba y vimos pintura hasta en las paredes ¿Qué no se debía pintar en un lienzo? Al parecer los del club de arte también hacían guerras.

Estuve todo el día pensando en nuestro castigo... lo único que me había sacado de la cabeza el video del día anterior. Cuando sonó la campana de salida yo ya estaba casi temblando de nervios, no era algo para alarmarse... pero estaba francamente aterrada.

Cuando entramos los siete al salón, el profesor nos dio unas extrañas camisas enormes tipo delantal para ponérnosla sobre la camisa. Cullen y los demás estaban relajadísimos, sonreían y se hacían bromas como si esto fuera solo una tarea extra, cuando el chico noto que lo miraba, frunció el ceño y me taladró con la mirada unos segundos, mientras yo le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad, ese día había llevado una gorra al colegio para que le tapara la cabeza, los profesores que conocían el incidente no le habían mandado a quitársela, lo que me decepciono un poco, pues por la nuca se le veía el cabello mucho más corto a como lo tenía antes y me moría de curiosidad de verlo más calvo que antes.

Con una breve explicación de lo que debíamos hacer y tras darnos los implementos de limpieza, el profesor de biología se fue con paso perezoso fuera del salón.

Sin decirnos una palabra se formaron dos grupos separados por un muro invisible: Ellos y nosotras.

El grupo uno empezó con la pared más grande, mientras Alice y yo nos dedicábamos a la pared del fondo. Tome una esponja jabonosa y empecé a frotar la pared con ímpetu, deseando salir pronto de aquel lugar, donde las risitas de Cullen y sus amigos me hacían rechinar los dientes.

− Hey, Bella... −dijo mi amiga después de unos minutos de silencio entre las dos− ¿En verdad será cierto eso del video?

¿En verdad seria cierto? Para empezar... yo ni tenía idea de lo que podía ser verdad o no, pero resultaba muy −aunque desagradable− convincente.

− Eso de que nos gustarán... −miró en dirección a los chicos y volvió a mirarme− ellos.

− No lo se, Alice... yo creo que nunca jamás en la vida me gustará uno, así que debe ser mentira, estoy completamente segura que no.− dije mientras frotaba una macha especialmente difícil, sin mirarla.

Escuche su susurro.

− Dicen que las cosas cambian, que nos besaran...

_Puaj._

− Alice− dije firmemente, dejando la mancha a medio limpiar y mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que no oyera mi inseguridad− ¿Realmente te imaginas besándolos? ¿Sabes que es un beso?

En mi mente ya se formaba una imagen asquerosa.

− Si− dijo ella, repentinamente ansiosa− un chico y una chica juntos, unen sus labios y... ¡_PUAJ_!

− ¡Si!− chille yo, intentando borrar la imagen de mí besando a un chico cuyo rostro estaba borroso− ¡_PUAJ_!

− ¡puaj! ¡puaj! ¡puaj!− corearon los chicos riendo, que sin darnos cuenta habían oído nuestra pequeña conversación.

− Hablan como si nosotros quisiéramos besarnos con ustedes...− empezó Black rodando los ojos.

− Estoy seguro de que todo en ese video era mentira...− Afirmo Newton.

− ¡Nunca nos gustará besarlas!− concluyo Cullen, mirándome con rabia, como cosa rara...

− ¿Y como saben que no les gustará si nunca lo han echo?− pregunto Alice desafiante, enviándome una fugaz mirada con un guiño de ojo, que interprete al instante.

Sonreí malévolamente, si a los chicos les gustaba tanto como a mi eso de los besos, seria fácil asustarlos.

− Solo de imaginarlo, se me espelucan los pelos− dijo McCarty con su típico rostro burlón, pero más serio que de costumbre.

− La gente afirma que es cierto, hemos visto a hombre y mujeres besándose por todos lados... y todos fueron niños antes.− susurre intentando fingir miedo, nunca había sido buena actriz, pero me pareció que mi pequeña línea había salido bien, ya que los chicos intercambiaron algunas miradas atemorizadas.

− Hablan de... durar horas dándose besos...

− ¡Para, para!− grito Cullen, mirando a Alice como si hubiese dicho alguna grosería horrenda− Como dijiste tu misma en la clase, estamos firmemente seguros que nunca querríamos besar a una niña.

− Ni con diez años ni nunca, a pesar de la _pubertad_...

Mire al que dijo eso con algo de curiosidad, Black parecía extremadamente seguro de eso.

− ¿Y como sabes que a pesar de la pubertad?

− ¿Qué acaso tu querrías a pesar de tener más años?− dijo burlón, mirándome con un odio casi tan intenso como el de Cullen.

− No, pero considero las posibilidades...− mentí descaradamente, para mí, corrijo: ¡Nunca ni siquiera lo consideraría!

Todos hicieron una exclamación.

Alice me miro sorprendida, olvidándose por completo del juego que ella había empezado.

− Bella...− susurro con voz quebrada.

La mire impactada, como podría pensar que yo... que yo querría...

− Yo no...

− ¿Por qué no lo probamos?− pregunto Whitlock interrumpiéndome, que no había hablado hasta entonces... apenas me di cuenta de que ya todos nos habíamos olvidado de las esponjas.

− ¿Pro-probar?− tartamudeo McCarty abriendo la boca como el propio tonto que era.

− ¿Acaso estás loco?− gruño Black.

− Solo sería _un experimento_, ya saben, para asegurarnos un cien por ciento que no nos gusta.− Agrego el niño encogiéndose de hombros− No se lo diríamos a nadie, que quede entre nosotros.

− ¡No!− chille yo, coreada de cinco voces más− nunca me prestaría para un experimento como... ese...

Me sonroje al pensar en la posibilidad que quizás... esto... mmm... simplemente era muy vergonzoso quisiera pensarlo.

− ¿Y si lo hacemos por votación?− sugirió Whitlock− anotaríamos "si" o "no", depende de lo que queramos... Si sale mayoría no, no hacemos nada, pero si sale que "sí", elegimos por azar un chico y una chica que...

− ¡Hecho!− grite yo, feliz de poder librarme de la discusión, más que segura de que todos pondrían "no" en el papelito que ya Alice había sacado de un escritorio.

Pusimos un vaso lleno de pintura negra en medio del organizado circulo que habíamos echo. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que nos habíamos organizado en menos de un minuto, ya que usualmente tardábamos muchísimo más en hacer la fila para almorzar.

Sentada en el piso, hundí mi dedo índice en la pintura y garabatee un "NO" en el papel que tenía en frente. Subí la mirada para observar a mis compañeros escribir sus respuestas y observe mi "NO" por unos segundos...

...de repente dude.

¿Y si hubiese puesto que si? Había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad de que le tocara a Alice y no a mí... Algo dentro en mi se movía pidiendo ver _el experimento_.

− La respuesta será secreta ¿verdad?− pregunto McCarty, con su dedo ya manchado apoyado en su barbilla, pensando.

Todos murmuramos que si, quedamente.

− Bien, pongamos los papales aquí− coloco un bote de pintura vacío y todos metimos allí los papeles pintados. Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, ya estábamos contando los votos.

− Cuatro "si" y tres "no"− afirmo Whitlock con seriedad.

Oh oh... no estaba segura si mi lado bueno se preocupaba por un posible beso o si mi lado malo se alegraba por ver el posible beso.

− ¿Quiénes serán los que se besen?− pregunto repentinamente Whitlock, con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al anterior y una mirada picará que revelaba lo interesado que estaba en el experimento.

Lo mire con la boca abierta, el nos había echo caminar por la cuerda floja de la indecisión para ver que dos chicos se besaran, también lo odie de inmediato, aunque por ser niño, lo odiaría de todas maneras.

¿Quiénes habrían votado que si? Fulmine a Jasper con la mirada. Alice se apresuro a excusarse cuando la mire de la misma forma ¿Habría votado que si mi mejor amiga?.

− Te juro por las chicas superpoderosas que vote que no− dijo mi amiga sin mirarme a los ojos, por lo que supe inmediatamente que había votado que si. Miro al piso sonrojada, probablemente sintiéndose culpable por la mentira, pero la sonrisita tonta que asomaba por sus labios me dijo que no se arrepentía tanto como pensaba...

− En fin −empezó Newton con sorna− ¿Quiénes harán el experimento?

− Los elegiremos al azar, el que quede tendrá que hacerlo, quiera o no... Si no, tendrá que darle 10 dólares a cada uno de aquí, ¿entendido?

¡Vaya que Whitlock lo tenía todo preparado...! seguro que se moría de ganas de besar a una chica. Todos murmuraron de acuerdo.

El profesor irrumpió en el salón justo en ese momento, mientras todos nos precipitábamos a realizar nuestras labores olvidadas.

− Si siguen a este paso, terminarán para la noche.− comento rascándose distraídamente la nariz, a la vez que se sentaba en un escritorio y se quedaba vigilándonos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras seguía con una enorme mancha amarilla, vi como Alice y Jasper intercambiaban algunas expresiones de rostro y modulaciones sin sonido con los labios.

− Dice que elijamos a la niña, que ellos elegirán a uno de ellos para... tu sabes. Al final del día diremos quien es.

− Traidora −masculle para mí− por tu voto, no tendríamos que hacer esto...

− ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad...? Se te enciende la cara cada vez que se habla de eso...

− Pero de la rabia, Alice, de la rabia... en todo caso, ya que tu votaste que si, te tocara besar a el uno de ellos.

Gire la vista un segundo, para verlos todos con la cabeza unida, murmurando entre si y jugando piedra, papel o tijera.

− ¿No te jure por las chicas superpoderosas que no vote que si?

Le escudriñe los ojos en busca del rastro de la mentira, pero estaba muy seria, inescrutable. Las carcajadas del grupo uno me indico que ellos ya sabían quien seria en candidato.

− Okey, okey... ¿al azar?

− Si... tirare una moneda.

No había que ser un adivino para saber que era lo que saldría, el destino nunca me había querido, siempre en los momentos más importantes me caía o hacía el ridículo, ahora que necesitaba que la moneda cayera cara, salía en sello... apostaría mi ipod a que si hubiese dicho sello, habría salido cara.

− Mala suerte, Bella− dijo Alice en un suspiro, librándose del beso...

El beso, que sería, mi primer beso...

_Tiene que ser una broma,_ pensé, cayendo en la cuenta tan fuertemente como el golpe que Cullen me había dado en la oreja.

−...al salir de clases veremos cuando lo hacemos ¿si?

− No, Alice− dije quedamente− No lo haré...

− Lo prometiste... y además, si te echas para atrás, tendrás que pagarnos 10 dólares.

− ¿Qué acaso estas en mi contra?− susurre, con los ojos llorosos... nunca, nunca en mi vida querría besar a un niño asqueroso. Frote con fuerza una pequeña mancha roja hasta que desapareció por completo.

Alice me miro avergonzada.

− Por supuesto que no, soy tu mejor amiga... no pienses eso de mí, pero ya que estamos en el juego, hay que terminarlo.

¿Cómo demonios había aceptado entrar en ese estúpido experimento?

Gruñí, frotando con furia la pared. Seguí así por el resto del castigo, mientras Alice me decía cosas como "piensa que solo es un reto más", "no pienses mucho en lo que estarás haciendo..." y "al fin sabremos que pasara, solo para quitarnos la duda, sabremos por fuentes confiables que nunca nos gustarán... _esos_"

Poco a poco, sus palabras me calaron en el cerebro, hasta hacerme pensar que no estaba tan mal, pero... ¿Cómo no estará mal si los labios de un asqueroso niño tocaban los míos?

_Eso, Bella, piensa en eso..._ −me dije − _piensa que solo será un toque... como si te rozaran el hombro al salir del salón... y que tendrás que perder 60 dólares si no lo haces._

Solo la suma ya me daba mareos.

− Valla, ya son las seis y cuarto y no han terminado... no avanzaron mucho, pero bueno, terminaremos el lunes.− cerro el periódico que tenía en las manos y todos nos apresuramos a quitarnos de encima ese delantal horrendo, que había quedado casi igual de sucio que el mismo salón, lleno de manchas de agua jabonosa con pintura. Tome mi mochila, abandonada a la entrada del salón.

Al salir del edificio los niños se despidieron del profesor como si este fuera uno de ellos, de forma muy irrespetuosa, a mi parecer.

Mire al estacionamiento en busca del auto de Renee, que debía estar esperándome, pero como ella era tan descuidada seguro se le habría olvidado. Le envíe un mensaje de texto para recordarle, al voltearme, cinco pares de ojos nos miraban a mi y a Alice.

− ¿Y bien? −preguntó Whitlock− ¿Quién de ustedes es?

− Digan ustedes primero, son mayoria− dijo Alice despreocupadamente, tan despreocupada que me parecía que se notaba a leguas que ella no era la elegida.

Como respuesta, McCarty le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda a Edward Cullen, haciéndolo tambalearse unos pasos hacía nosotras.

_Oh no..._

El chico se quedo clavado allí como una estatua.

_Oh no, oh no..._

− Seré yo− masculló mirando sus zapatos.

_No no no no_...

Sentí la pequeña manito de Alice empujarme hacía adelante, haciendo que me tambaleara hacía adelante justo como lo había hecho antes Edward Cullen.

− Será ella− dijo mi amiga, ya que yo estaba muy anonadada para hablar.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué de los cinco candidatos me tocaba al que más odiaba y me odiaba!?

El susodicho levanto la cabeza, para comprobar cual era la chica a la que tendría que besar... supongo que hubiese preferido besar a Alice, como yo hubiese preferido besar a los otros cuatro antes que a él.

_Asco, no quería besarlo a él._

Su rostro fue un espejo del mío, y casi me dio risa cuando su rostro expresaba la misma mueca de repulsión que la mía. Sentí mareos y me apoye en el hombro de Alice. Newton, Black y McCarty soltaban risitas picaronas.

− El lunes a primera hora.− dijo Jasper.

− No− corrigió Edward, enviándome oleadas de odio− a última hora, no quiero estar todas las clases rememorado lo que pasará si lo hacemos en la mañana.

− No− corregí yo a mi vez− a primera hora. Quiero salir eso lo antes posible.

− Última hora− gruño Edward.

− ¡Primera hora!

− ¡Dije que última hora!

− ¡No porque lo dijiste _tú_ será a primera hora!

− ¡Pero yo quiero a última hora!

− ¡No es siempre lo que tú quieras, idiota!

− ¡Bruja!

− ¡Estúpido!

− ¡Ya cállense!− grito McCarty, haciendo uso de sus fuerza de gorila para apartarnos, que sin darnos cuenta, nuestros rostros habían quedado a solo unos centímetros.

Me sonroje con las carcajadas de todos −¿Qué nunca paraban de reír?−, pero no me avergoncé, porque el idiota de mi futuro... _chico besado,_ también se había sonrojado.

− Tiraremos una moneda− dijo entonces Alice.

Si decía sello saldría cara, si decía cara saldría sello... pero antes de poder meterme en la paradoja, Edward ya había dicho sello, si me quedaba la cara, saldría sello.

− ¡Sello!− confirmo Alice− será el lunes a última hora.

− Genial− gruño Edward sarcástico.

− Procurare no pesar que besaré a un niño casi calvo− dije en un ataque de inspiración, dándome la vuelta.

Por fortuna, mi mamá ya estaba llegando, por lo que salí pitando lejos de las carcajadas burlonas de los demás niños, los gruñidos-miradas-asesinas de Edward Cullen y la mirada curiosa de Alice.

− ¡Procurare no cepillarme los dientes en todo el fin de semana!− grito el niño en cuestión mientras tiraba mi mochila al auto y me subía de un salto.

− ¿Qué te dijo ese niño, cariño? ¿Te estaba molestando?− pregunto Renee distraídamente.

Me hundí en el asiento de copiloto antes de responder:

− Nada, mamá. _Nada._

Eso era lo que debía de estar pasando, nada, en vez de tener que besarme con la persona más horripilante del mundo dentro de... _Auch_, dos días.

_*******_

_¡Wow, como que me salio largo el capitulo! _Espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que el primero... y si no es así, pues simplemente no sé, solo dejen un review! (xD).

Como ven, aquí Edward tiene más papel que en el capitulo uno... ¡y con razón! Si es él el hombre (aquí niño) más hermoso del mundo ficticio... poco a poco verán, como este pequeño ser se convierte en el centro de la vida de Bella. Muchísisimas gracias a: Yerapotter Alecullen, TheseLittleEvilSoul, Meeli, XkanakoX, Maritza Cullen, M.-Way, day-whitlock, ale-cullen4, flowersswan, MiitzukoO-chan... me hicieron tan feliz, que hasta podría bailar conga! También he corregido algunos errores del capitulo anterior que se me pasaron en la revisión, si encuentran uno en algún capitulo, no duden en decírmelo...

Besos,

¡Bárbara!


	3. El Beso

N/A: Revisen el capitulo 1, que hice un pequeño cambio al principio.

_*******_

**Capitulo 3**

**EL BESO**

Nunca estaré segura si ese fin de semana antes del beso fue el más angustioso de mi vida, claramente, lo clasificaría en uno de los más aterradores a pesar de que mis miedos estaban infundados.

En la vida había pensado en Edward Cullen como un niño propiamente niño, desde pequeños ambos habíamos estado en el mismo preescolar y nuestras madres se conocían desde que nosotros teníamos tres años. Yo no podía recordar como lo había conocido por más que tratara de forzar mi mente, simplemente lo conocía, sabia su aspecto y su nombre básicamente desde siempre, nunca nos habíamos interesado el uno en el otro, ni si quiera cruzado una palabra y esto era tan normal como respirar.

El sábado en la mañana, mi papá, Charlie, me había ido a buscar a la casa para nuestra salida semanal. Él y mi mamá se habían separado apenas yo había nacido y nunca los había visto como una pareja. Quizás de cosas así venían las alocadas teorías sobre la reproducción con cigüeñas que cargaban bebés desde el otro extremo del mundo. ¿Qué les pasaba a los adultos para andar mintiendo? Peor, ¿Qué tenían contra las cigüeñas? ¿Si nos hubiesen dicho que una cabra voladora nos traía al mundo lo hubiésemos creído?

Definitivamente, los niños eran discriminados.

Agradecí que ese día Charlie solo me llevara a su trabajo como policía de Seattle y no de pesca o a ver deportes como otros días. Además de sacarme de mi casa, donde Renee ya se estaba dando cuenta de mi ánimo por el piso, a veces realmente me divertía en la comisaría jugando cartas con los otros policías, ya todo él mundo me conocía por allí. A pesar de eso, nunca había visto a un preso, lo cual agradecía internamente.

Me olvide fácilmente de Edward Cullen y sus labios por unas horas, hasta que cayó la noche y mi papá me trajo a casa.

− Gracias por traer a Bella, Charlie.− dijo Renee en el umbral de la puerta con un esbozo de sonrisa.

A pesar de tener ya casi nueve años separados, se miraban con incomodidad de vez en cuando.

− Adiós, pequeña− murmuro mi padre torpemente, dándome un beso en la frente y dirigiéndose a su coche.

Ninguno de los era bueno con las demostraciones de afecto, por lo que nos entendíamos perfectamente a pesar de no tener esa comunicación como la tenía con Renee.

Hablando de comunicación...

− Mamá− dije en un tono muy agudo.

− ¿Ah?

Ya en la cocina, ella estaba distraída con uno de sus intentos de cocina, quizás no notaría la mentirita.

− Alice se metió en un lío y no se como ayudarla.

− ¿Qué hizo Alice?− pregunto mientras revolvía el contenido dudoso de la olla.

− Se metió en una apuesta y ahora no tiene como echarse para atrás.

No era muy diferente a lo que a mi me pasaba... ¿verdad?

Renee dejo la olla para mirarme con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

− Con que Alice...

Trague saliva, cruzando los dedos para que no notara mi pequeña mentira.

− Pues... ¿Es algo _muy_ feo?

Yo dude antes de contestar ¿Realmente era tan horrendo? Me acorde a mi misma pensando en que solo sería un roce como si nuestros hombros chocaran al salir del salón y los consuelos de Alice.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

− Entonces tienes que... ¡Que digo! Alice tiene que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma se metió en eso ¿no?

Volvió a fijar su vista en la olla a la vez que agregaba algo más.

− S-si...

¿Habría notado la histeria en mi voz? Ella tenía razón, yo misma me había metido en ese estúpido experimento y aunque había votado que "no", había aceptado hacerlo si la mayoría salía que "si"

− En todo caso− prosiguió Renee− nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

Muy tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho. Ya había salido de sus labios maternos las palabras que me obligarían besar a Edward Cullen.

− Se lo diré− masculle a la vez de que salía de la cocina.

− ¡Bella!− gritó cuando ya iba subiendo por las escarelas− ¿Te importaría pedir una pizza? Creo que arruine la sopa...

Sentí las ganas de sonreír muy, muy en el fondo, pero ni siquiera mi madre despistaba me podría hacer reír con el hoyo negro que tenía de futuro. Marque al número de la pizza para pedirla y creo que hasta la recepcionista noto mi estado de animo, valla que mi mamá era despistada...

Después de comer me fui a esconder a mi cuarto antes de que Renee notara algo. Alice me llamo unos minutos antes de dormirme, pero con su voz sobre excitada solo logro ponerme de peor humor, hasta que caí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Por primera vez soñé con Edward Cullen. Nada que se pudiera contar, solo remolinos de colores opacos que me jalaban hacía el fondo de algún lado, donde estaba Cullen esperándome con los labios rojos e hinchados... yo me sentía muy desesperada.

Desperté varias veces en la noche, pero solo me levante cuando ya pude escuchar los pajaritos cantar. ¡Que dichosos eran! Pensar que los animales no tienen que andar lidiando con el razonamiento me encendía en envidia.

No me quite la pijama, era domingo y me quedaba un largo y aburrido día por delante. Desayune helado de fresa en la cama de Renee viendo algunos programas de comedia que a las dos nos gustaban. Cuando ya el sol estaba en lo alto, le hice una lista de las cosas que faltaban en la cocina para que fuera a comprarlas.

− ¿Vienes conmigo, Bella?

− No tengo ganas de salir hoy− dije cambiando los canales al azar.

Se fue. Dejándome libre de poner todas las expresiones repulsivas que me conocía sin pensar en nadie más que en mí... y en él, por supuesto.

¿Qué demonios sabía de él?

Nos habíamos conocido desde siempre, pero nunca nos habíamos interesado en el otro. Solo éramos dos entes de la misma especie que compartían el aire. Probablemente tendría mi misma edad. Una vez había escuchado a una profesora decir que Edward Cullen era _un encanto _y que_ se podía ganar a cualquier persona_. Renee lo había llamado _guapo_. ¿Qué tenía de guapo? Obviamente nada, tenia dos ojos, una nariz y una boca. ¿Acaso a eso se le llamaría guapo?, claro, si tuviese tres ojos, tampoco seria guapo...

Intenten fijarme más en los detalles.

Tenía los ojos verdes, verde moco. Iugh. Eso no era bonito.

Tenía las facciones muy finas, si le pusieran una peluca, podría pasar por niña. Iugh. Eso tampoco era bonito, ¿Un niño que parecía niña? Horrible.

Tenía más o menos mi altura, pero eso no era importante.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo, como oxidado. Iugh. Nunca me había gustado el sabor del metal y mucho menos oxidado... ¿Cómo había probado metal? Un largo cuento que tenía que ver con Alice y algunos vestidos. Ahora que Edward Cullen casi no tenía cabello, era aún menos bonito de lo que antes no era bonito.

Recordé mi sueño de repente, donde Cullen tenía todo su cabello completo. Siempre desordenado, como si el viento casualmente lo hubiese hecho. Recordé una vez que vi al papá de Edward buscándolo al medio día, colocando una mano en su cabeza y desordenándolo más. Recordé una vez que había visto a la mamá de Edward buscándolo al medio día, donde había exclamado una frase como:

− _¡Dejo en la mañana a un caballero y me devuelven en la tarde a un loco!_

Por ser un niño, Edward no se salvaba de estar sucio siempre. Como niño, el también se caía, se ensuciaba, se lastimaba y se quitaba las costras. Muy típico.

Al pensar en esto, más que prepararme psicológicamente, me estaba atormentando más. Por lo que deje el tema de Cullen e intenten concentrarme en ver besos en la televisión.

Si, _besos_.

Tenía que prepararme de alguna manera y... ¡Ni loca practicaría de verdad!

Al parecer, las películas románticas escaseaban a las doce con diez del medio día del domingo. Por lo que no fue hasta después de un buen rato que encontré algo para ver.

_Romeo y Julieta. _Valla, que predecible.

Había escuchado sobre la pareja varias veces, en los dibujos animados siempre aparecía un capitulo dedicado a esta pareja. Esta vez era una película hecha y derecha, con Leonardo Dicaprio y Claire Danes.

Reconocía muchas metáforas, la mayoría de las cuales no entendía ninguna, los personajes parecían decir más de cinco oraciones para decir "Hola". Y en general la película se me hizo un poco sin sentido, antes de que terminara apague el televisor trastornada con tantos besos.

Habían habido peleas, sangre y otras cosas, pero yo solo tenía pensamientos para los besos, ¡Y que besos! ¡Que pasión! ¡Que asco!

Definitivamente, si obligaran a que Edward Cullen y yo nos besáramos así, preferiría pagar el dinero.

Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo del domingo, por lo que fui a la pequeña librería de mi mamá y me puse por primera vez a revisar entre los libros en busca del dichoso libro de "Romeo y Julieta". La mayoría de los libros eran de autoayuda y cosas relacionadas con las mil y un actividades y religiones de mi mamá.

Cuando lo encontré, lo tuve que desempolvar primero.

Me sentía como toda una adulta cuando encendí la lamparita de mi habitación y me acosté a lo largo en mi cama, a leer.

_**...**_

El lunes en la mañana estaba tan dormida que no me había dado cuenta de que era lunes. Ahora, soy una tonta ¿Cómo no darme cuenta de que era lunes, era _ese_ día, y ya me estaba vistiendo para ir al instituto?

Me había quedado despierta toda la noche leyendo Romeo y Julieta, había quedado enganchada desde la primera página. Mi lectura no era muy fluida y me costaba entender la mayoría de las palabras, por lo que leía y releía un mismo párrafo una y otra vez, con el diccionario a la mano. Creo que había leído en esa noche todo lo que no había leído en mis nueve años y aprendido muchísimo más buscando palabras en el diccionario que en el colegio.

Había encontrado un tesoro escrito es paginas. Estoy segura de que ese fue el día en que se definió mi pasión por la lectura.

Renee me arrebato el libro exasperada cuando era la hora de llegar al colegio y yo seguía maravillada por mi hallazgo. Solo un libro me había quitado de la cabeza lo que pasaría _ese_ lunes.

¡Oh no!

Perdí el control tan rápido como mis dedos dejaron de tocar el suave papel.

− ¡Apurate, Bella!− grito mi mamá desde el carro.

Un vistazo en el espejo me dijo que yo era un desastre, pero no me importo. Nunca me arreglaba y hoy no sería a excepción. Tome mi mochila mientras bajaba por las escaleras y tropezaba al final. Caí, me levante, corrí, entre al auto. Mi mamá conducía como desquiciada y eso le había costado varias multas, ya que se había jurado no coquetear con policías, le salían más costosas aún.

Cuando llegue al colegio −¡Gracias al cielo que no nos habían detenido!− camine invisible entre los de más estudiantes.

− Nadie sabe del experiemento, Bella− masculle para mi misma.

Intentaba mezclarme con los demás normalmente, pero sentía un cartel sobre mi cabeza que decía "mírame, besaré a un niño", estaba incomodísima. Vi a Black y a McCarty jugar con una pelota de fútbol en el patio antes de entrar a clases, pero ni rastro de Cullen. Suspire aliviada, quizás había faltado a clases.

Alice me recibió con una sonrisa.

− ¿Preparada?

− ¿Para suicidarme?

− No juegues con eso, Bella.

Deshizo su sonrisa y se puso con la misma cara amargada que la mía. No volvió a mencionar el tema al entrar al salón.

Solo por vagancia, me puse a ordenar mis cuadernos y libros en perfecto orden arriba del pupitre, esperando a que el profesor llegara. Entraron los cuatro amigos de Cullen, sin Cullen, mirándome con las sonrisas más detestables del universo ¿Cómo podían soportarse entre ellos? Después de que a McCarty le bajaran los pantalones sus propios amigos, este se había comportado como si nada.

− Hola Alice, ¿Han visto a Edward?− pregunto Whitlock a Alice.

Esta negó con la cabeza ¿Desde cuando eran amigos?

− Si no llega, lo haremos mañana− añadió viéndome.

− ¿Por qué no buscan otro?− pregunte con la voz cortada.

Los otros tres soltaron unas risitas, se reían más aún que las niñas normales.

− Swan nos tiene ganas− Dijo Newton dándole codazos en las costillas a Black y a McCarty.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y le di la espalda.

− Solo no quiero tener que... esto... ustedes saben.

Había visto a Jessica Stanley levantar la cabeza como una antena parabólica. Definitivamente no quería que ella especialmente se enterara, si alguien quería saber cualquier cosa relacionada con la vida de los demás, solo tenía que entablar conversación con ella.

Alice coreo con su aguda voz las risas de los niños. _Traidora_.

Edward Cullen no apareció la primera hora, ni a la segunda... de vez en cuando miraba de reojo su asiento vacío, pesando que quizás de alguna manera se había teletransportado hasta allí, porque la puerta estuvo inmóvil durante el progreso de la clase. Ya estaba totalmente convencida de que no vendría cuando uno de los encargados de limpiar el instituto apareció por la puerta con Edward agarrado del hombro.

El profesor lo miro sobre sus lentes de montura.

− No quería entrar a clases− dijo el conserje− lo encontré entre las escobas cuando iba a limpiar el salón audiovisual, no me ha querido decir por qué.

− Gracias− dijo el profesor antes de mandar a Cullen a su asiento. El niño murmuraba groserías y maldiciones entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el pupitre. McCarty y los otros intentaban evitar reír.

Por primera vez, lo compadecí. Quizás el estaba pasándolo peor que yo...

No. Eso era imposible. No podía pasarla peor que yo, porque ahora mismo me estaba acuchillando con la mirada. Le saque la lengua y gire bruscamente el rostro. Estúpido Edward Cullen.

¡Pero que demonios! Yo también me quería fugar... pero mi conciencia no me lo permitiría, normalmente por eso nunca hacía nada realmente malo. No podía cargar con la culpa después de hacer cualquier cosa, por más estúpida pero a escondidas que fuera.

Hablo de la conciencia y todas esas cosas ¿Pero que tenía que ver realmente?

_Bella, tonta._

No me pude concertar en las clases después de que Edward llegó, lo miraba de reojo a cada dos por tres y cada vez que el me estaba mirando, le dedicaba la peor mirada que podía, incluso en una hice como que vomitara, sumamente infantil, pero yo aun era una infanta ¿No?

Después del almuerzo, que paso sumamente rápido, terminamos las clases más rápido aún. ¿Alguien había dañado los relojes? Sin embargo al llegar la hora me sentí desasido tranquila, con la certeza de que pronto terminaría. Definitivamente hubiese sido mejor en la mañana y supe que Cullen pensaba lo mismo al verlo tan distraído.

− Cambiemos de lugar, Jazz− dijo el chico jalándole la manga de la camisa a Whitlock.

Caminábamos en el pasillo hacía el salón de arte.

− Y te daré el libro de Egipto que tanto te gusto en mi casa ¿Recuerdas?

− No− dijo resueltamente Whitlock.

El joven Cullen se volteo a sus otros amigos.

− Quien se cambie conmigo le regalo mis cómics de Spiderman.

Nadie dijo nada.

− Y mi bici nueva...

− ...

− Y mi juego de Mario Bros en cinco dimensiones para el PS3.

− Solo de puede hasta tres dimensiones ¿No?− Dijo Newton maliciosamente.

− ¡Juro que es de cinco dimensiones!

McCarty fue el único que _intento_ hacer algo por su amigo.

− Si me das tu Playstation, quizas...

Edward lo miro aterrado.

− No negocies Emmett, será Edward.

Sentencio Whitlock por todos.

Yo suspire, ojala hubiese cambiado su playstation... Yo no tenía esa suerte, Alice y yo teníamos gustos opuestos, nunca le interesaría algo mío, al igual que a mi no me interesaban sus muñecas.

− Profesor− dijo Alice con su aguda vocecita− ¿Podríamos ir al baño un segundo?

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo para pararnos en medio de pasillo.

− Pero rápido, si no quieren continuar su castigo mañana.

− ¿Nosotros también podemos?− pregunto Whitlock, guiñándole un ojo a Alice, ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

− ¿Por qué todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué se tienen que ayudar a bajar los pantalones?

Nadie entendió eso, como nada de lo que decía el profesor.

− Hoy sirvieron burritos en la cafetería y todos repetimos el plato− dijo Black, riendo.

Alice, el profesor y yo pusimos cara de asco.

− Vayan, vayan, pero vuelvan pronto.

Los siete salimos disparados de regreso por el pasillo, caí una sola vez, todo un record cuando corría de esa manera.

− ¿Para que se supone que vamos todos año baño?− pregunte jadeante− ¿Será ahora?

− No, tonta. Vamos a prepararlos...

¿Prepararlos?

− ¿Prepararnos?− pregunto Edward, que era jalado del brazo por Black.

Alice asintió.

− Le pague 10 dólares a McCarty para que le cepillara los dientes a Cullen.

− ¡Pero ya me cepille los dientes! ¡Lo Juro!− chilló Edward− ¡Suéltenme!

− Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.− dijo Alice finalmente.

Yo en ese momento sentía una gran oleada de afecto hacía Alice, al parecer mi amiga no me había traicionado del todo con ese gesto tan tierno hacía mí. Le sonreí, olvidando por qué demonios yo también tenía que ir al baño.

Ambos baños estaban uno al lado del otro, por lo que en un segundo ya no podía ver a los chicos cuando habíamos entrado. No podía negar que me complacía ver a Edward haciendo todo lo posible para librarse del beso.

− En-entonces... ¿Qué haremos?− susurre jadeante.

Alice estaba hurgando en su mochila, sacando un montón de cosas aterradoras. Peines, cepillos, labiales, maquillaje...

¡Oh no!

− No no no no no...

− Si si si si si... −remedó Alice− será tu primer beso, tienes que lucir sensacional.

Me pregunto por qué no salí huyendo del baño cuando la niña se acerco peligrosamente armada con un peine y un labial en la mano. Sus ojos relucieron macabros.

− Esto es por haberle quemado el pelo a mi Barbie Malibu.

¿Acaso me estaba imaginando el típico "_Muajaja_"?

_**...**_

Fruncí los labios, los lamí repetidamente y los fruncí de nuevo, intentando quitarme el horroroso labial cuando Alice no estaba viendo. Me había amenazado con chismosearle a todos que Cullen y yo nos besaríamos si llegaba a quitármelo, pero igual no podía por más que intentara, cuando vi mi reflejo en una ventana, seguían igual de rosados... No se notaba mucho, pero sentía el reflector justo en ellos y ya era suficiente con que dejaran de ser vírgenes.

Me había espolvoreado un poco las mejillas y me había sujeto el cabello, alisado previamente, con una delicada pinza ornamentada. ¿Gracias a qué? Gracias a que le había quemado el cabello a su estúpida muñeca Barbie ¡No era justo! Ese día ella me había obligado a jugar con ella justo cuando unos días antes le había dicho que yo odiaba las Barbies.

Arg.

Cuando los niños me habían visto, quise que me tragara la tierra, sus risitas eran insoportables e incluso preferiría los gruñidos de Cullen que me lanzaba de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban. Sus dientes estaban tan blancos como siempre, realmente no sabía si ya los tenía limpios antes de que McCarty se los lavara a la fuerza −podíamos escuchar las maldiciones de Edward en el baño de las niñas−, pero era un tema menos de que preocuparse.

El experimento supuestamente lo haríamos en el mismo salón mientras el profesor salía, y en la hora y media que llevábamos allí no lo había hecho, también podría ser al finalizar. No estaba muy segura si limpiar lento para atrasar el momento, aunque inevitablemente sería hoy.

Me recordé que quizás Julieta si hubiese querido besar a Romeo, pero ni yo era y ella ni mucho menos Edward era Romeo, eran tan diferentes como una abeja y un oso, como un tazón de cereal y uno de sopa, como el chocolate y las espinacas. Eran _muy_ diferentes.

Limpiamos, fregamos y frotamos toda superficie hasta que el salón quedo prácticamente como nuevo, si es que los salones podían ser nuevos.

Suspire resignada cuando media hora antes de la salida el profesor nos indicó que nos fuéramos.

− Luces preciosa− dijo Alice animada.

Gruñí como respuesta. Caminábamos atrás de los chicos en el estacionamiento, saliendo hacia la calle desierta. Todos los alumnos se habían ido y gracias al cielo estábamos solos. O mejor no gracias.

− Apuesto a que Edward se enamorara de ti, estoy cien por ciento segura.

La furia se me acumulo en el rostro rojo.

− ¿Qué no recuerdas para que hacemos eso?− chillé molesta− ¡Para comprobar que no nos gustarán los niños!

− ¡Oh! Cierto... es asqueroso.− Dijo la pequeña niña parpadeando inocente.

Todo cariño que le tenía a Alice disminuyo considerablemente.

− ¡Aquí!− dijo Newton conteniendo la voz, emocionado.

Habíamos llegado al rincón más apartado del estacionamiento, donde estaban las cinco bicicletas de los cinco niños que estaban con nosotras.

− ¿Ya?− pregunte nerviosa.

− ¿Tan rápido?− pregunto Cullen. A pesar de que parecía muy seguro de si mismo, pude ver el horror en sus ojos como reflejo de los míos.

− Si, si− dijo Black alentándonos− tengo que llegar a casa pronto.

− Cinco segundos nada más− dijo Whitlock con voz contenida.

Todos miraron como si fuera a pasar _ya_.

− ¿Podrían darse la vuelta?− pregunte inocentemente, pero me arrepentí al instante al ver a todos arquearse de las carcajadas.

− No, no− dijo de nuevo Black, aun riendo− queremos ver, no valdría la pena.

− La pena la pasaremos nosotros, tonto− espete más molesta.

− Ok, verán, pero no se rían− sentencio Edward mirándolos seriamente a todos, tan seriamente que me asusto un poco, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Todos callaron al instante bajo la avasalladora mirada del niño. Cuando estaba molesto de verdad, parecía mucho mayor... casi intimidante. Me miro de reojo, con la misma mirada repulsiva de siempre. Yo estaba francamente anonada, con aquel cambio de expresión que lo había echo saltarse como diez años de vida.

Obvie mis pensamientos y trague saliva.

Nos pusimos frente a frente mirando nuestros zapatos. Yo me había sonrojado y me sorprendió comprobar que el también, sus mejillas rojitas lo hacían ver un niño "_encantador_" de nuevo. Nótese el sarcasmo.

− ¿Qué están esperando? ¿La marcha nupcial?− oí que alguien dijo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, asqueada y traumada como para saber que niño fue.

Realmente una nunca puede estar preparada para estas cosas con la concepción de _niño_ que yo tenía. El ambiente era tenso, expectante. Apreté los labios. _Como si nos rozáramos en hombro al salir del salón_...

Subí la mirada al mismo tiempo que él. Tenía el ceño y los labios ligeramente fruncidos cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

Sus manos me tomaron los hombros y me empujo hacía él.

− Acabemos con esto de una vez, Bella− masculló bajísimo, para que nadie escuchara excepto yo.

Entonces, sus labios presionaron torpemente los míos.

_*******_

_Chan chán... _¿He causado la impaciencia que quería provocar? ¿lo habré logrado? Díganmelo en un review (xD) Si no, me tocará mejorar en otros capítulos... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? ¿Les gustó? Ando más insegura de lo que parece... ¡Ojala si les haya gustado!

Tengo malas y buenas noticias: El próximo lunes me iré de viaje por toda una semana (¡Wiii!) y no tengo el capitulo 4 hecho... así que tendrán que esperar un poquitito más. Pero creo que valdrá la pena, intentare hacerlo emocionante.

¡GRACIAS! Muchísimas gracias a los 18 reviews que recibí, este ha sido todo un record para mí, ¡LAS ADORO! Quizás si baile la conga después de todo (xD)

Besos, Barbie.


	4. La Condena

**Capitulo 4**

**LA CONDENA**

Sus labios eran suaves y frescos... muy, muy frescos... Mi mente embotellada no podía sentir otra cosa que los labios del niño sobre los míos, firmes e inmóviles, esperando a que el suplicio terminara, pero yo no pensaba en eso, no podía pensar en nada... Absolutamente nada.

No era parecido a un beso de la televisión ni mucho menos algo por el estilo ¿Realmente se podía llamar beso? Sus labios inmóviles sobre los míos no parecían querer moverse un solo milímetro, pero agradecí internamente ello pues yo no quería un beso de verdad. Eso bastaría para acabar con la curiosidad de los chicos y con la mía propia... aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en los labios. Mis brazos estaban colgando perezosamente al lado de mí y los de Edward aún me tenían por los hombros, donde también sentí ese ligero cosquilleo.

No daba asco... era tan o más inútil como el roce de hombros al salir del salón con el que tanto me había consolado. ¿Cómo me iba a gustar besar a alguien si no sentía nada? Nada... era como estar parada en la nada junto a Edward Cullen, que solo por ser él ya no era la nada, quizás algo incomodo...

Alguno de los niños había estado llevando la cuenta de los cinco segundos, pues cuando grito el número final las manos de Edward me separaron bruscamente de inmediato. Yo trastabille y caí sentada al suelo. Nos miramos profundamente, primero confusos −asimilando lentamente lo que había pasado y pensando rápidamente que demonios diríamos− y luego irradiando odio.

− ¿Y?− pregunto alguien.

No me avergonzaba el hecho de estar sentada en el suelo. Mire furiosa a todos.

− ¡Es lo más horrible el mundo!

− ¡Asqueroso!

− ¡Repulsivo!

− ¡Nunca en toda la vida querré volverlo a hacer!

En el torrente de palabras y palabrotas que le siguió a eso, dudo mucho que alguno entendiera otra cosa que no fuera una rotunda negación.

− Entonces...− dijo McCarty ansioso− ¿Nunca nos gustará besar niñas?

Lo había preguntado como si esperara que sí.

− ¡NO!− chillamos Cullen y yo a la vez.

− ¡No me remedes!− gritamos Cullen y yo a la vez.

− ¡Cállate!− volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo.

Todos reían de nosotros. Lo mire con rabia y voltee bruscamente la cabeza. Me pare del piso con toda la dignidad posible y volví a mirar a Cullen con enojo. Él le estaba quitando el candado a su bicicleta.

− Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí− Dijo montando en su bici.

− ¡Eh, espéranos!− grito Black apresurándose a montar en su bici seguido de todos los demás chicos.

Observe enfurruñada como todos se preparaban para irse mientras Jasper y Alice hablaban.

− Creo que fue un error que Edward y Bella lo hicieran− decía el sabiondo de Whitlock− se odiaban mucho desde antes, no estoy seguro si el experimento habrá funcionado correctamente.

Ese era otro al que odiaba, con su falsa mascara de niño inteligente.

− Yo tampoco, pero no me parece agradable el hecho de los besos...

¡Al fin Alice decía algo medianamente normal!

− ¿Vienes, Jazz?− pregunto Edward desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

El niño asintió antes de pegar un brinco en su bici y salir pedaleando hasta Edward.

− ¡Adiós Alice, Bella!

Los cuatro niños rieron de Jasper, que a pesar de ser igual de malvado que los demás, era más educado. Alice batió su pequeña manito en el aire hasta que los 5 desaparecieron por la esquina.

− ¿Y bien?− pregunto la niña ansiosa− ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

− No hay nada que contar, Alice, no fue _nada_.

Ella pareció decepcionada, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando pues el auto de su nana llego en ese momento.

− ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

Asentí agradecida. Seguro Renee se había olvidado de nuevo...

La nana de Alice era súper cariñosa, me saludo con ternura y por más rabia que cargara dentro de mi no pude negarle una sonrisa cuando me sonrío a mí. Los padres de Alice eran unos empresarios exitosos y viajaban casi todo tiempo por todo el mundo, por lo que ella y su hermana Cynthia vivían prácticamente solas en su propia mansión. Su nana había sido más una madre que su propia mamá.

Llegue a mi casa rápido. Baje del auto dando las gracias y entre apresurada a mi casa, Alice había prometido que mañana hablaríamos para saber más "detalles". Después de una corta conversación con Renee en que se lamento y disculpo mil veces por no ir a buscarme, entre a mi cuarto enfurruñada y cerré la puerta atrás de mí.

Me desplome en mi cama decepcionada. Si, decepcionada... muy _muy_ decepcionada.

¿Pero que estaba esperando que pasará? ¿Qué sonaran campanas y cayeran rosas del cielo? ¿Qué sintiera un alocado y repentino amor por Edward Cullen?

No... Definitivamente eso de amor no, pero al menos algo más emocionante que unas simples cosquillas. Según los libros y la televisión, un beso era algo especial que se sentía en el corazón, pero mi corazón había estado tan normal como otro día cualquiera y cuando se agito no había sido ni pizca de parecido a cuando se agitaba por la vergüenza o alguno de mis tropezones.

Solo un toque... solo había sido el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, porque cuando al fin se tocaron, no se habían movido un milímetro de su posición inicial en los cinco segundos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había sentido ni rastro de las emociones que había leído en _Romeo y Julieta_ que se sentían en un beso?

La respuesta llego tan clara como si Edward me la hubiese susurrado

_«Por que tú y yo no nos gustamos, tonta»_

Valla que si era tonta... ¿Acaso mi pensamiento me había dicho tonta con la voz de Cullen? Arg. Ese beso me había trastornado, pero sorprendentemente mi pensamiento tenía razón.

Casi casi sentí alivio, si hubiese sentido algo en el beso hubiese tenido que sentir algo por Edward... y a pesar de que era mi pensamiento con su voz el que me había aclarado la situación, me sentí realmente tonta. Quizás si yo estuviera enamorada de Cullen hubiese sido diferente, pero ¡IUGH! Era totalmente repulsivo si quiera pensar en la posibilidad. Nunca me gustarían los niños.

Ese beso no había significado nada, ni como experimento ni como nada. Más que un beso había sido igual a tocarnos las manos o algo ridículamente parecido, no había sido asqueroso, no había sido especial ¡Había sido totalmente nulo! Y valla que eso sonaba presumido.

Intente dejar de darle vueltas al tema y hundí mi rostro al máximo en la almohada. Mañana las cosas serian normales de nuevo... pasaría mis recreo con Alice jugando a la mamá y la hija −juego que odiaba, pero no quedaba nada más que hacer−, sin tener el mínimo contacto con algún niño. La idea era alentadora y me animo a pararme de la cama para ir por un enorme helado de chocolate, después de todo lo que había pasado en estos días, me lo merecía.

_Todo lo que había pasado._..

Me lleve inconcientemente los dedos a mis labios, rememorando la escena. ¡No! tenía que olvidarlo lo antes posible, este tema en verdad me terminaría por trastornar.

**...**

Camine por la pasarela para entrar al colegio cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, por primera vez a Renee no se le había olvidado poner el despertador.

Divise a Alice a unos metros de la puerta hablando con alguien más. Levante la mano entusiasmada para captar su atención, había decidido que si algún día tenía que cambiar así fuese inconscientemente, tenía que ser lo más feliz posible con mi forma de ser _ahora_.

Cuando la pequeña me vio, agito su manito emocionada. La sonrisa se me congelo en el rostro al ver que ella estaba con Jasper Whitlock y el bobo de Newton. ¿Qué aún no se había acabado? Ambos niños me saludaron, pero el último de mala gana. Haciendo gala de mis habilidades para ignorar, los pase de alto para hablar con Alice.

− Hola, Alice.

No me importo ser descortés, los niños lo eran también.

− ¿Podemos ir al baño?− Rogué más que exigí.

Ella me miro confusa.

− Por supuesto, Bella.

Le tome de la mano mientras les hacía un pequeño gesto de repulsión a los niños presentes y Alice se despedía. De nuevo la inexplicable sensación de estar en una película me invadió, probablemente yo era muy dramática o quizás acaso Dios me estaba filmando, me sonroje de pensar que yo no era lo suficientemente interesante... aunque quizás los acontecimientos que últimamente sucedían a mi alrededor y me incluían sí lo eran.

Alguien jalo de la cola de caballo que ese día me había echo y casi hubiese caído al piso si no fuera por Alice que me sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, la cara se le había puesto roja del esfuerzo y me apresure a mantenerme de pie por mis medios. Voltee enojada para ver al gracioso que me había jalado el cabello y me encontré con un par de burlones ojos verdes.

− Hola, Swan− saludo caballerosamente Edward Cullen.

− Muérete, Cullen− salude apretando los puños de la rabia.

− Veo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana− dijo sonriente.

− ¿No se te ocurren cosas más imaginativas?

− Pues sí... ¿Una bruja te poseyó el alma en la noche o naciste así?

Rodé los ojos, sus amigos se reían a carcajadas. Al parecer no sabían reconocer un chiste malo cuando lo decía Edward. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a llegar al estúpido baño antes de que soñara la campana y perderme de la vista de Edward, pero de nuevo el jalón en mi cabello me hizo voltear la cara molesta.

− ¿Qué quieres?

Cullen me miro con desprecio.

− Eres horrible ¿lo sabias?

El impacto de sus palabras entro como un cuchillo por mis orejas. Sentí los ojos arderme, pero no lloraría en frente de él.

− ¿Terminaste?

De nuevo el niño sonrío con malicia, un coro de niños curiosos se habían aglomerado alrededor de nosotros.

− Sí.

− Genial.

Acumulando todas las fuerzas que tenía, apreté mi mano en un puño y agarrando el impulso necesario se lo estampe en la mejilla izquierda. Las niñas chillaron y los niños rieron. Los amigos de Cullen casi se revolcaban en el piso de la risa cuando este calló de trasero en el piso.

Se froto la mejilla golpeada y me miro rabioso.

− ¿Qué quieres otro b...?

− ¡Cállate!− chille abalanzándome sobre el niño.

Caí encima de él lo suficientemente rápido como para taparle la boca con ambas manos y evitar que hablara. Sus ojos brillaron malévolos cuando nos hizo rodar por el pasto del colegio y quedo encima de mí, no se como, pero sus manos ahora detenían la mías al lado de mis orejas.

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida sin algunos dientes, ensangrentada... No escuché lo que dijo, ya que tan pronto como vi que mis manos también estaban manchadas de sangre caí en la inconsciencia tan mientras escuchaba la campana sonar.

**...**

Desperté en la enfermería con nauseas. Alice me miraba preocupada sentada en un banquito al lado de la camilla.

Mire mis manos perturbada por ver algo rojo en ellas, pero afortunadamente ya estaban limpias y solo me quedaba el recuerdo de cómo habían estado.

− ¿Estas bien?− pregunto mi amiga preocupada.

Yo asentí lentamente. Mientras llegaban a mi cabeza la imagen de Edward sin dientes, rodeados de un montón de niños entrometidos y escuchando la atronadora risa de McCarty... sí, esa risa había sido la risa del chico gorila junto con la de Black, creo.

− Le volaste tres dientes a Edward Cullen− dijo Alice intentando en vano no reír, se moría de ganas de darme la noticia ella misma.

− ¿En serio?− pregunte incrédula con un esbozo de sonrisa, ya las nauseas se me estaban pasando y casi ni las sentía. Tenía otra extraña sensación en el estomago, algo que dolía más allá de lo físico.

− ¡Si! Al menos le van a volver a salir, por supuesto... pero francamente se lo merecía, fue un idiota cuando... ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas que no había derramado en presencia de Edward Cullen se desbordaron inútilmente por mis ojos al recordar las crueles palabras del chico. Entre el llanto, pude exclamar "horrible" en más de las tres sílabas necesarias.

Alice entendió de inmediato. Me rodeo los hombros con sus brazos y me estrecho en ellos, yo oculte mi cara en su cuello, llenándolo de lágrimas.

− No eres horrible. Cullen es un tonto, un idiota... los niños no pueden ver la belleza de las niñas a esa edad tan inmadura. ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a mi nana? Te llamo hermosa.

− Pero nosotras también tenemos nueve años...− masculle entre los sollozos.

− Bueno, sí...− Alice parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos− pero ellos son niños, cachorros de babuinos con lavado de cerebro en rehabilitación, ¿recuerdas?

Reí un poco ante nuestro término.

− Si, son asquerosos... ¿Pero por qué te la pasas tanto con Jasper?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

− Él es diferente... un niño tonto, por supuesto, quizás no tan tonto... pero no puedo evitar que me caiga bien ¿entiendes?

− No− dije sinceramente− ¿Pero no me dejaras por él algún día?

− Nunca− nego Alice− además, tu eres mi mejor amiga.

− Gracias− dije llorando todavía, aunque no se por qué, me imagine a Alice con Jasper mucho más juntos, por mucho más tiempo. Me alegre de que Alice estuviera conmigo.

La enfermera me _dio de alta_, así que me preparé psicológicamente para llegar al salón.

Me lave el rostro con agua y me calcé los zapatos para salir con la sensación de que todo estaba mal. Alice era mi amiga, pero algo fuera de nuestra amistad cuyo nombre era Edward Cullen me estaba molestando más que el hecho de que ella y Whitlock fueran amigos. Luego de la emoción principal me pregunte como idiota por qué demonios había llorado tanto por lo que había dicho el niño ese, ¿Acaso a mi me importaba? No, pero si cualquiera me habría dicho eso con tanto odio me hubiese echo llorar de cualquier manera. Lo odie, lo odie de verdad... quizás no al punto de desearle la muerte, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo gritaba que lo odiaba.

Alice me contó por el pasillo hacía el salón que ya todo el instituto sabía de mi, pero milagrosamente no me habían regañado o puesto algún castigo gracias a −evitó decirlo, pero lo hizo− Edward Cullen. Ignore el comentario y me sonroje cuando le pregunte como el instituto sabia de mi. Me respondió que la mayoría del colegio había visto a Cullen exhibir los tres dientes después de que me desmayara. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ver con él? También me contó que todos conocían mi _gancho derecho mortal _y que después de hoy nunca alguien más se volvería a meter conmigo, que me habían empezado a llamar _La Guerrera Swan._

− Genial...− mascullé avergonzada. No sabia si estar contenta o triste por eso y me alegre una vez más de tener a Alice conmigo, aunque no sabía como había logrado acompañarme en la enfermería, no estaba sola.

Al llegar al salón todos contuvieron el aliento. Cullen me miraban mitad rabioso mitad burlón y sus amigos también me observaban con diferentes muecas. Me sentí como un animal de circo. El profesor no hizo preguntas y Alice y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Me pregunte si la gente me tendría miedo... específicamente si Edward Cullen me tendría miedo, pero supe que no al comprobar que no me quitaba la mirada −casi siempre rabiosa, otras inescrutables− de encima, estúpido niño imberbe.

A la hora de la salida ya no teníamos ningún castigo, me sentía extrañamente tranquila, pero quise mucho la compañía de Alice como para irme sola a casa, por lo que la invite a que me acompañara en la tarde. Además de las rabiosas miradas de Edward a la salida, no hubo nada nuevo, no se acerco a hablarme ni a molestarme, como pensé que haría.

Mientras esperábamos que nos buscaran, Alice retorcía sus manitos y me enviaba miradas de reojo cada vez que dejábamos un tema de conversación atrás

− Pregunta lo que sea− le dije a mi amiga cuando ya llevaba bastante rato ocultándome eso, cosa que no era típico de ella.

− Creo que te molestara.− dijo rápidamente.

La conocía suficiente para saber que pretendía que yo le sacara el tema y que ese tema se apedillaba "Cullen"

− ¡No otra vez, por favor!− dije mirando al cielo. Hoy más que cualquier día me sentía muy sensible.

− ¿Pero quieres que te pregunte?

Arrugue el rostro y me cruce tercamente de brazos a la vez que asentía.

− Bien, nunca pudimos terminar de hablar del beso... ¿que sentiste?

Eso era muy fácil de responder.

− Nada.

Ella se decepciono, quizás incluso más que yo...

− ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poquito...?

Recordé el cosquilleo allí donde Edward me había tocado, pero más normal no podía ser ¡si a él chico hasta lo odiaba! Tenía por ser que me daba mucho repelús.

− No.

− ¿Segura?

− Cien por ciento.

− ¡Oh, valla...!

De repente la niña parecía más feliz que una gallina y me pico la rabia en las manos. ¿Las gallinas eran felices? La sonrisa tonta no se le quito cuando le pregunte el motivo y se encogió de hombros, mirándome con algo de disculpa.

− Hice una apuesta con McCarty.

Gruñí algo mientras lo ignoraba, si pensaba en McCarty tenía que pensar en Cullen, incluso más directamente de lo que ya lo hacía y no me entraban ganad de pensar en el que me había echo pasar la mayor vergüenza en mis nueve cortos años de vida.

− Cóbrale.− dije secamente, mientras fingía que buscaba en las calles por el auto de mi mamá.

¿Qué demonios pretendía Alice con ese acercamiento ultra directo con los babuinos esos? Justo hoy, el macho alfa había demostrado lo idiota o asquerosos que podían ser... y lo terriblemente honestos también. Me frote los ojos con ímpetu... yo estaba bien, muchísimo más que bien, Cullen no podía ganarme en nada.

La manita de Alice me jalo la manga de la camisa cuando divise el carro de mi mama cruzando la esquina.

− ¿Qué pasa, Alice? Mi mamá ya...

− ¡Mira eso!− chilló arrastrándome con una fuerza que no sabia que tenía.

Me queje y patalee, pero Alice era más fuerte que yo y pronto llegamos a la multitud que había señalado antes. Una pelea... genial. Yo nunca había sido fanática de ver peleas ni pedirles autógrafos a gente que apenas y era famosa, pero Alice si y siempre me llamaba aguada cuando desbarataba sus planes de perseguir gente por centros comerciales.

Coros de niños gritaba cosas como "Pégale ¡Más duro!" y "¡Edward, Edward!". Entre codazos y empujones, llegamos al punto donde podíamos ver a cuatro niños intentando quitarse los sesos, y sí, Cullen estaba metido en esa pelea ¿Qué no le sobraba con estar medio calvo y sin tres dientes? Se me ocurrió pensar en la pobre Esme cuando lo viera.

A diferencia de las inocentes y divertidas peleas en que Cullen se metía con sus amigos, esta daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados por su "alto contenido de violencia"... Me sorprendió ver a Newton, Black, Cullen y McCarty en algo así ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos?

Ante la sorpresa inicial, yo miraba estática como los niños que esta mañana lucían tan unidos se peleaban como lobos en el estacionamiento del colegio.

− Si te fijas... Cullen y McCarty están juntos, pero Newton y Black no.− Dijo alguien de la multitud.

Cuando empecé a verle un poco más de sentido al enredo de cuerpos en frente de nosotras, supe que Cullen y McCarty seguían siendo amigos. Cuando iba a decírselo a Alice, esta miaba a Jasper a través de la pelea. De nuevo sentí ese extraño odio hacía Jasper, no solo por ser un niño, si no por acercarse tanto a Alice. Y a cuenta de todo ¿Por qué el no peleaba o intentaba separar a sus amigos? Además de eso, había algo que no cuadraba en la escena, Jessica Stanley miraba a los chicos sorprendida igual que el resto, pero ella estaba más cerca, separada de la pared de niños que se bacía impuesto como límite ¿En que pintaba ella? Debían de ser ideas locas mías...

¿Nadie pretendía separar a los leones?

No me gustaba estar allí, no me gustaba ver como se golpeaban entre sí los que supuestamente eran amigos y como Edward recibía y dada golpe tras golpe.

Salí de la multitud que nunca había parado de gritar y busque el auto de mi mamá, que no encontré a la vista. Me senté en la acera y volví a frotar mis ojos húmedos con impotencia. ¡Como odiaba a los niños! Borre mi mente por unos segundos y conté los granos de cemento de la acera, con la vista borrosa.

Cuando volví a mi misma unos segundos después, el atronador coro de niños excitados se había desvanecido y varios profesores llevaban a los cuatro diablillos dentro de la institución. Cuando me encontré con la mirada de Edward, sus ojos no desprendían rabia ni nada parecido, solo una intensa emoción que no supe reconocer. Me miro por unos segundos más y dejo de verme cuando finalmente entro por la puerta principal. El rictus del rostro de la directora me hacía pesar que no la pasarían muy bien.

Alice me llego por atrás barboteando un montón de palabras incoherentes.

Cuando al fin aparecía el auto de Renee, nos montamos de un salto a él y Alice le relato todo el cuento a mi mamá con lujos y detalles. Ya no me tocaría a mí hablar con ella.

Creo que a partir de ese día empezó mi condena. Al día siguiente en el colegio ni Cullen ni los demás aparecieron, pero una semana después volvieron totalmente separados, ecepto McCarty y Cullen, que parecían tan amigos junto con Whitlock que no parecía que nada anormal hubiese pasado. Black anduvo por su lado al igual que Newton.

El día del regreso de Cullen, este había ahorrado todas sus energías para gastarlas en mí, no importo para nada que yo le hubiese volado tres dientes ni que su grupo se hubiese reducido a tres por una causa que nunca nadie supo, aunque habían rumores sobre que Newton le había robado la bici a McCarty o que Cullen había insultado a Black. El día que volvió aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para meterme el pie y jalarme el cabello, me miraba rabioso y decía cosas _feas_. Yo ya había durado esa semana preparándome psicológicamente para aguantarlo por... el resto del tiempo que me tocara estudiar con él. Y yo realmente...

¡Odiaba a Cullen!

_Chan Chan_... Aquí se termina el tercer grado de los niños. (No se como serán sus niveles de educación y esas cosas, pero entiéndanlo por la edad). Me llego la idea de hacerlo año por año, así que serán como tres o cuatro capítulos por año escolar. ¿Qué les pareció? Perdí la práctica escribiendo por la semana que estuve de viaje (que por cierto ¡me fue buenísimo! ¡Gracias a las que preguntaron!), pero volveré mejor para el próximo capitulo.

Eh, Alguien se dio cuenta de que esto se parece a un capitulo de _Recreo_, y si ¡me inspire de allí! Yo sigo viendo comiquitas de las de "mi época" por que cada vez las comiquitas son más y más ridículas (U.U), una lástima. Creo que seré buena por haber sido mala en el cap anterior y les haré un POV Edward, pero no en ese fic, así que haré un complemento y les aviso cuando lo publique.

¡GRACIAS! A todos los reviews que me dejaron, y sí, creo que me pase de mala (xD)

Besos, Barbie.

PD: Si algo descubrí cuando era niña, es que los niños y niñas pueden ser muy crueles, pero tranquilas, que Edward se ira dulcificando con el tiempo, al fin y al cabo, ¡Edward es el hombre perfecto!.


	5. El Susto

**Capitulo 5 **

**EL SUSTO**

**4º grado – diez años.**

Ya era costumbre para todos que Edward Cullen me odiara y que obviamente yo lo odiara a él, quizás con mucha más intensidad que él a mí. Había gente normal que entendía nuestra mutua aberración y otras no tan normales que predecían campanas de boda para ambos, pero él y yo sabíamos la verdad, jamás en la vida pudiésemos pasar más de unos minutos juntos sin empezar a gritarnos y ¿Por qué no? darnos algunos golpes.

En un año, mi cabello había sido jalado tantas veces que ya mi cuero cabelludo no sentía dolor. Cullen me había hecho tantas veces la zancadilla que ya las saltaba sin caer la mayoría del tiempo y mis cosas desaparecían tan seguido, que cargaba un repuesto de todo en el bolso de Alice. Cada ves las bromas del niñito de Cullen eran más ingeniosas, por lo que había desarrollado un sexto sentido para detectar cualquier clase de broma o jueguito tonto del susodicho. De más estaba decir que lo evitaba a muerte... y que se había convertido en mi pesadilla personal.

Ame los fines de semanas lejos del colegio, cuando Cullen no estaba cerca para amargarme o insultarme y ya dejaba de ser el centro de atención, por defecto, el centro de mi atención. ¡Es que evitar a una persona es darle un grado de importancia que no se merece! Nunca me cansaría de decir que lo odiaba.

Por desgracia, que yo fuera el centro de atención de Cullen no era el único motivo por el que yo me acercaba a los niños, ya que Alice había desarrollado una extraña amistad con uno de los monos adyacentes a Cullen: Whitlock, el que me arruino la vida con el experimento de un año atrás.

¡No era normal! No podía ser normal que una niña y un niño fueran tan buenos amigos como ellos dos... vamos ¡Si hasta se llamaban por teléfono!

Mientras veía a Alice cambiar papelitos con Jasper en clases de matemática, Cullen bufaba unas cosas referente a su amistad. Era casi increíble lo parecido que pensábamos él y yo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

− Dicen que Swan y yo nos casaremos, pero mira a esos dos...

McCarty miraba y negaba desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

A Cullen ya le había crecido el pelo y los dientes, por eso estaba tan impecable como siempre que lo estaba en las mañanas antes del recreo, su cabello cobrizo medio peinado, medio despeinado, la cara completamente limpia y la camisa adentro del pantalón. Yo solo lo miraba por que vigilaba que no tomara mi página de ejercicios.

− ¿Qué escribirán?

− Quizás los nombres que les pondrán a sus hijos...

Cullen y McCarty rieron ahogadamente, yo solo aguante la sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, en la clase siempre me reía de las ocurrencias de Cullen.

− Es que míralos, están peor que una novela...

¿Cullen veía novelas? No pude evitar soltar una carcajada delatora al imaginármelo llorando frente a una pantalla justo como Renee lo hacía.

Al ver que me estaba burlando de él, frunció el ceño y me taladro con la mirada.

− ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Swan?− dijo sacándome la lengua.

− Solo en las que te humillas a ti mismo, Cullen− dije aun riendo.

− Macho que se respeta no ve novelas− Dijo McCarty riendo conmigo.

En lo que llevaba tratando a McCarty, pude darme cuenta de que era extremadamente bromista, aunque peligroso, podía estar burlándose conmigo de Edward como al minuto estar burlándose de mí con él, sin embargo, me agradaba que de vez en cuando estuviera en mi bando.

− No veo novelas− mascullo entre dientes Cullen− mi mamá las pone siempre.

Más carcajadas le siguió a esa confesión, más algunos gruñidos de Cullen.

− Al menos son novelas y no Barney.− Sentencio Cullen mirando a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si el chico hubiese estado tomando algo, seguro le habría salido por la nariz.

− ¡Hey!− gruño McCarty, golpeando en el hombro a Cullen.

_Oh no_

Los chicos eran tan predecibles. Edward le había devuelto el golpe y Emmett se había defendido, ahora ambos presentaban una lucha silenciosa en la clase de mate, muy común.

Rodé los ojos y bufé, centrándome de nuevo en mis ejercicios. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se jalaban las orejas.

− Inmaduros...− murmure, pasando la página de mi libro como las mujeres elegantes y distinguidas de la tv.

− ¿Dijiste algo, monstruo?− pregunto Cullen parando en su lucha con McCarty.

− Si dije algo, _niñito_.

McCarty frunció el ceño confundido− pero si tenemos la misma edad...

− Puede ser, pero ella se cree más madura que nosotros.− dijo Cullen haciéndome muecas.

− ¡Oh!

− ¡Já! Puedes ser más inteligente y quizás los profesores te adoren, pero yo soy muchísimo más fuerte y valiente que tú.

− No eres más valiente que yo, Cullen− chillé molesta, sabiendo que obviamente era más fuerte que yo.

− Te he visto en gimnasia, huyes de la pelota como si fuera una bala, eres una cobarde, Swan.

− ¡No es cierto!− mentí descaradamente, esperando que no notara la descomunal mentira que dije.

Quizás yo era algo cobarde y los fantasmas me asustaban peor que un león a un ciervo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para huir de una pelota cuando sabia que esta me golpearía inevitablemente en la cabeza.

− _Co, bar, de_− dijo Cullen alargando la palabra hasta separarla en tres silabadas.

− No lo soy, es sentido común huir del dolor, _Edw, ard_.

El chico me miro confundido y yo reí internamente, seguramente no había entendido lo que yo había dicho. Sacudió levemente su cabeza hacía ambos lados, como siempre que no entendía algo a modo de querérselo sacar de la cabeza, y su cabello cobrizo se espeluco aún más.

− Demuéstralo− dijo finalmente Cullen, con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se activo, nada bueno podía esperar de Cullen.

− ¿Demostrar qué, tonto?

− Que no eres cobarde.

− No tengo nada que demostrar, no soy cobarde.

− ¿Ah sí?− pregunto inocentemente Cullen− ¿No le tendrás miedo a los fantasmas?

_Oh oh_

¿Cómo demonios sabia Cullen que mi peor miedo en el mundo eran los fantasmas? ¿Qué el secreto que más celosamente guardaba era que odiaba los fantasmas? ¿Cómo carrizo no temer a los fantasmas? Entes sin cuerpos que aparecían de la nada y a los cuales no les podías ni pegar ni hacer daño... Que podrían perseguirte por una eternidad y uno sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

− Y-yo no le t-tengo mie...

− Te pusiste pálida, Bella− dijo McCarty riendo.

− Lo sabemos, Swan− dijo Cullen malévolamente.

Trague saliva dificultosamente y me compuse como pude.

− No, no le tengo miedo a los... a los fantasmas.

− ¿Ah no?

¡Como odiaba las preguntas con doble sentido!

− No.

− Demuéstralo− repitio.

− ¿Cómo? Los fan-fantasmas no existen.

Ojala no hubiese notado mi leve tartamudeo, pero era más perceptivo de lo que pensaba.

− Tengo una idea− interrumpió McCarty− ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a la casa abandonada de la calle 10? Dicen que por la noche se oyen gritos y se ve el reflejo de velas encendidas en las ventanas, cuando nadie vive allí desde hace más de 20 años...

No había terminado de decir casa abandonada y yo ya sabia a que casa se refería. La casa en la esquina de la casa 10 −que casualmente era la misma calle donde vivía Cullen y su familia− tenía varias historias aterradoras que tenían que ver con asesinatos y espíritus que vagaban por donde habían vivido cuando aun podían respirar.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando si no fuera porque Alice sutilmente se acerco a nosotros y me pregunto:

− ¿Tienes miedo Bella? Estas temblando.

Negué con la cabeza. Cullen sonreía maliciosamente.

− Estamos planeando ir a la casa de la calle 10 para comprobar si existen los fantasmas.

− ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico, Jasper y yo nos anotamos!

El chico tras ella asintió fervientemente. ¿Desde cuando ella hablaba por los dos? Iugh.

− Bien, a las ocho de la noche en mi casa, de allí nos iremos a la casa de la calle 10.

Después de algunos comentarios emocionados, todos dieron por concluido que seria la mejor y más fantástica noche de sus vidas.

− Renee no me dará permiso− gemí antes de que todos volvieran con sus ejercicios de matemática.

− ¿Qué? ¿como que no? ¡Claro que si!− chilló Alice emocionada− Yo hablare con ella.

− Si no, yo hablare con ella, mi mamá tiene su número anotado en su agenda.− Dijo Edward resolviendo mi noche.

− Yo se que te dará permiso ¡No puedes perdértelo Bella! ¡Será súper cool!

Por mala suerte, yo odiaba todo lo que era "súper cool" para Alice. ¿Y como demonios Edward sabía que Esme tenía MI número en su agenda?

− ¿Acaso tienes miedo?− pregunto Jasper.

Si hubiese sido Cullen o McCarty, hubiese pensado que lo decían solo para tentarme, pero al escuchar el tono ingenuo del niño me di cuenta de que de verdad pensaba que tener miedo no era propio de mí. Auch.

− No, no tengo miedo...

Y así firme mi sentencia para ir de masoquista al lugar donde menos quería estar en el mundo.

...

Obviamente, Renee no sabía que iríamos a una casa abandonada, y supongo que Esme tampoco, porque cuando llamo a mi mamá para invitarme a ir a su casa a pasar la noche, estaban encantadas de que sus hijos se relacionaran y fuéramos _amigos_... Hay que ver que Renee tenía algo muy dañado en la cabeza, porque dejarme ir a la casa de un _niño_, con otros _niños_, no era algo que cualquier madre haría. Supongo que no noto mi terror cuando me dijo que me daba permiso y que llevara un pijama lindo.

Pasamos buscando a Alice antes de dejarme en la calle 10, la gran casa número 5 de los Cullen.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto, evite mirar la última casa de la manzana donde vivía Cullen, la casa 10, obviamente. Todas las casas eran blancas, enormes y tenía las luces de adentro encendidas, ecepto la 10, por su puesto, ya que ni siquiera mirando de reojo pude apreciarla bien.

McCarty y Whitlock ya habían llegado cuando la gentil Esme nos sonreía mientras nos guiaba al cuarto de Edward. Los tres niños estaban jugando algo en el PlayStation de Edward sin prestarnos la más minima atención, en seguida, Alice se les unió ignorando olímpicamente las caras de desden de Cullen y McCarty, Whitlock simplemente estaba encantado con la presencia de Alice allí.

Tire mi bolso en una esquina y me recosté contra el marco de la ventana sintiéndome más incomoda que en toda mi vida junta. ¿Cómo demonios pasaría la noche allí? ¿Cómo sobreviviría al día siguiente? ¿Los fantasmas existirían? ¿En serio tendría que entrar a esa enorme casa pálida, con los vidrios rotos y las enredaderas entrándole por ellas? Demasiado fantasmagórico para mi...

Apenas y me di cuenta que estaba observando la casa de la 10 cuando sentí algo frío deslizarse desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura.

_¡Fantasmas!_ Pensé con pánico.

Ahogue un grito a la vez que giraba con todas las fuerzas de que era capaz, con las manos a la altura de mi cabeza para defenderme de cualquier cosa que me amenazara, aunque si esa cosa era solo un espectro, dudaba mucho que mis golpes le hicieran algún daño... quizás lo atravesaran. Por suerte sentí que mi mano golpeaba algo suave y de mi tamaño.

− ¡Maldición, Swan! ¿Qué tanto tienes con pegarme?− chillo Cullen frotándose un ojo.

Reí infantilmente, intentando ocultando que me había asustado, observando el hielo que me había pasado por la espalda caer a la alfombra de su habitación. Cuando comprobé que no era un fantasma, tuve tiempo de enfadarme.

− ¿Qué tendrás tu que siempre quieres molestarme, bobo?

Me miro con rabia −en un solo ojo−, los otros chicos estaban demasiado interesados en el juego para prestarnos atención.

− Deberías ponerte hielo en el ojo, se te va a hinchar.− dije inocente, señalando el hielo que había tirado al piso.

Lo tomo batiendo los hombros, como el típico niñito malcriado, y se lo puso sobre el ojo que había golpeado sin querer. Yo lo mire con asco.

− No iba en serio, ese hielo estaba sucio...

Solo parar hacerme asquear, lo tomo y le paso la lengua muy lentamente, llenándolo también de saliva. ¡Asco! Tenía que ser un niño... para mi sorpresa se lo volvió a poner en el ojo y me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo mire sorprendida.

− ¿Feliz?− pregunto.

− Claro, ahora se te infectara y te lo tendrán que sacar...− hice un ruido de succión con la boca a la vez que con una cuchara imaginaria me sacaba un ojo de su cuenca.

− Si me lo sacan, será por tu culpa− dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, McCarty llamo a Cullen para que continuara con el juego.

− Esperaremos a las doce que mi mamá se quede dormida para ir a la casa 10 ¿Okey?

− ¿Acaso tengo de otra?− dije girando los ojos, solo por un momento, se me había logrado olvidar por que demonios yo estaba en el cuarto de Edward Cullen.

El niño en frente de mi se volteo murmurando algo como "ya te tocará lo tuyo..." y se fue como un zombie tras el control del PlayStation.

Las doce no llegaron tan lento como quería, si no que prácticamente después de mí llegada a su casa se hizo media noche y tras una escandalosa prueba de si Esme estaba suficientemente dormida o no, salimos lentamente al patio trasero. Caminamos hasta la entrada principal y caminamos por la acera, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward y yo.

Como siempre, mi mejor amiga y yo íbamos de última.

− Oye, Alice.

− ¿Si, Bella?

− ¿Entraras conmigo a la casa?

− Por supuesto, Bella. ¡Es divertido!

− Sabes que para mi no lo es...

− Los fantasmas no existen...

− Lo se ¿pero y si existieran? Hay gente que dice haber visto... Oye, Alice ¿Tu le dijiste a Cullen que mi peor miedo eran los fantasmas?

La niña río de forma encantadora y se puso a hacer sus pasos de bailarina girando alrededor de ti.

− Claro que no, Bella.

− ¿Y cómo lo sabe?− chillé molesta. Alice era la única que lo sabia.

− ¿Recuerdas cuando en primer grado era Halloween y tu...?

Oh, cierto.

− ¡No me acordaba de eso!

Alice río, haciendo una de sus volteretas locas.

Aquel incidente que mi memoria había borrado por su cuenta era probablemente la causa de que los fantasmas me asustaran tanto, debía pedirle disculpas a Alice por haber dudado de ella... Ahora que me acordaba, podía sentir la vergüenza, no solo por que los fantasmas me asustaran, si no porque había dudado de mi mejor amiga.

De repente, fue pequeño grito ahogado lo que me alerto que algo no iba bien. Voltee para ver como Alice caía irremediablemente al piso.

Jasper la logro sostener a ultimo momento por un brazo, para que la caída no fue tan fuerte. Yo grite de preocupación.

− ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien?− dije seguida de las mismas preguntas por parte de los niños-

− Por supuesto que si, solo me torcí un tobillo.− Dijo la aludida soltándose del agarre de Jasper− Gracias, Jazz.

¿Jazz? _Arg_.

− ¿Puedes caminar bien?− pregunto Edward acercándose.

− No vallamos a parar la excursión por ti ¿eh?− Dijo el siempre amable McCarty.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

La niña se paro y dio unos pasos lejos de nosotros, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

− No creo que pueda hacer ballet en algunos días− Dijo mi amiga mirándome de soslayo. Camino unos pasos más y se tambaleo peligrosamente.

Antes de que Jasper lo hiciera −y para mi grata sorpresa− llegue hasta ella antes de los demás y la sostuve en mis brazos.

− Podemos devolvernos, Alice.

No era que me hubiese gustado que Alice se lastimara, pero simplemente era la excusa perfecta para no entrar a la endemoniada casa, sentí el alivio extenderse como algo caliente en mi cuerpo.

− ¡No! ¿Y que se pierdan toda la diversión? Sigan sin mi... yo intentaré volver a la casa sola y les veré cuando lleguen.

¿Eso había sonado tan dramático como yo lo había escuchado?

− No, Alice, no puedo dejarte...− insistí con la misma intensidad y dramatismo.

− Yo me puedo quedar con ella y ustedes siguen...− Dijo Jasper quitándome a Alice de los brazos.

− ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Oh, gracias Jasper, eres un encanto!

¿Ah? ¿Por qué no me había dicho eso a mí?

− Bueno, nosotros seguimos, cuídense chicos− Dijo Edward tomándome por el hombro y haciéndome caminar.

− Pero, pero, pero...

− Pero nada, Bella− dijo McCarty, pareciéndose mucho a un papá− nosotros tenemos un desafía que cumplir, o al menos tu lo tienes.

Cuando apenas estaba analizando lo que acababa de pasar, ya nos habíamos detenido frente a la gran casa blanca. Desde cerca, lucia mucho más grande, espeluznante y desierta. No habían reflejos de velas en las ventanas rotas y la hierba era tan alta que casi nos cubría. Las enredaderas subían por las esquinas de la casa en ruinas y la verja estaba caída.

Siendo empujada por McCarty y siguiendo a Cullen en frente de mí, caminamos sobre la reja en piso y aplastando la hierva a nuestro paso.

Yo ya había comenzado a temblar apenas había visto la casa. Alice había desaparecido completamente de mis pensamientos.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada, por lo que Edward y Emmett buscaron una ventana ya rota por donde entrar. Me dejaron 5 escalofriantes segundos sola paralizada en frente de la horrenda casa hasta que Cullen me llamo desde una de las esquinas.

Me obligue a caminar y cuando cruce la esquina vi a McCarty rompiendo las puntas filosas del vidrio de la ventana.

− ¡Voy primero!− dijo Edward con la voz contenida. Probablemente estaba que se hacía pis de la emoción.

Cruzo la ventana sin problema y me hizo una seña para que entrara.

− Las mujeres primeros, Swan.− Dijo Emmett con tono de galán. Iugh.

Intente cruzar la ventana, pero aunque los tres teníamos la misma estatura, no pude hacerlo. Al final del tercer intento, McCarty me dio impulso con sus manos y Cullen me ayudo desde adentro.

Habíamos entrado a la cocina. Habían cosas tiradas por el piso y había una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo, en las partes donde no había tanto polvo, seguro otras personas habían estado hacía mucho tiempo.

Escuche a McCarty cruzar la ventana y observar conmigo el lugar encantado.

− _Ge-nial._

− Fabuloso.

− Horrible.

Obviamente yo había dicho lo último.

− ¿Te cortaste la mano?− Pregunto Cullen señalándome la mano mientras McCarty inspeccionaba el lugar. Cuando lo dijo, sentí un pequeño ardor en mi dedo índice de la mano derecha.

− Oh demonios... Sangre.

Vi como en el pequeño corte aparecía una brillante gota de sangre.

− ¡Oh sangre!− chilló Cullen en una imitación mía− No te vallas a desmayar, cobarde.

Lo mire con rabia e intendente controlar el mareo que me embargo. El estomago me dio vueltas, pero pude mantenerme en pie.

Iba a limpiarme cuando el niño me agarro por la muñeca y en un rápido movimiento, lamió la herida de mi dedo. Lo mire atónita unos segundos.

− ¡Eso es asqueroso!− chille limpiándome el dedo en mi suéter.

− Mmm... Yummy.− dijo Cullen, visiblemente divertido, como si no acabara de lamer mi sangre... _sangre_...

Fue incontrolable. Simplemente no pude verlo venir. Me incline un poco y vacíe mi cena en los zapatos del niño.

− ¡ME HAS VOMITADO!− grito Edward saltando los pasos atrás de mi.

No pude mas que reírme divertida, con _eso_ que estaba en los zapatos de Cullen se había ido completamente mi mareo.

McCarty llego a tiempo para reírse conmigo mientras veíamos a Edward quitarse los zapatos con asco y yo me limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo que cargaba en el bolsillo. Escupí varias veces en el lavaplatos para que se me fuera el acido sabor.

− A veces pienso que debiste ser un niño, Swan.− Dijo el sensible de McCarty.

Yo lo mire más enfadada que halagada, porque para él debió ser el mejor piropo que se le ocurría. ¿Será que era normal que te halagan por vomitar en los zapatos de su mejor amigo? No lo creo.

− ¿Continuaremos o nos vamos?

Cruce los dedos por la primera.

− Continuaremos− dijo Cullen rotundamente.− Esta me las pagas, Swan.

Con la miraba amenazante en medio de una cocina en una casa en ruinas, Cullen me resulto realmente aterrador. Controle mi expresión y como si no fuera yo, camine para salir de la cocina.

Ambos niños me siguieron hasta que pude ubicarme entre los dos, los seguía odiando con toda mi alma, por supuesto, pero tenía que sentirme de alguna forma protegida. Si algún fantasma u otro ente intentaban comernos, yo tendría más tiempo de correr.

Todo el salón y las habitaciones que recorrimos estaban igual de sucios y destruidos que la cocina. Después de que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la terrible oscuridad no era tan aterrador e incluso agarre algo de confianza.

− Subamos al segundo piso− susurro Cullen al lado de mi. Casi había olvidado que estaba atrás de mí, ya que no tenía zapatos, el único sonido que escuchábamos eran las pisadas de McCarty y las mías.

Cuando vi las escaleras ornamentadas de madera, me puse a temblar de inmediato.

− No subamos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

La risa de del niño me puso los pelos de punta, ninguno me haría caso.

− Vamos.− Me dio un empujón nada amable para que siguiera caminando, pero me quede clavada donde estaba− ¿Tienes miedo Bella? ¿No puedes con un poco de tensión?

Su voz burlona me hizo rabiar, y sin saber exactamente por qué, seguí a Cullen por las escaleras. Maldito orgullo.

Había algo mal. Algo estaba diferente. Mientras subía, me abrace a mi misma y aguce el oído. Cada pequeño sonido me hacía dar un salto y los interminables escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo por cada forma extraña que veía que después resultaba ser un mueble.

_Los fantasmas no existen. _Me dije angustiada. _En serio que no_.

Emmett. Emmett faltaba. Solo escuchaba mis pasos retumbar en el silencio de la casa.

− Cullen...− susurre ya en el último escalón.

El niño me ignoro.

− Edward...

− ¿Qué quieres?

− Emmett falta.

Edward se volteo y escudriño la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido.

− Seguro se adelanto mientras te acobardabas o fue a otro lado. Vamos a buscar unos cuantos fantasmas...

Seguí insistiendo en el tema de que Emmett se había perdido, pero no parecía importarle mucho a Edward.

− Mira, Swan, Emmett tiene diez años, no es tonto...−empezó a decir cuando yo finalmente lo había obstinado, en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso− sabe volver a casa y no creo que los fantasmas tengan dientes para que se lo vallan a comer y... ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?

Yo había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo apenas había dicho la palabra fantasmas, pues por debajo de la puerta a la que le estaba dando la espalda, se veía un leve resplandor amarillo salir por abajo. La garganta se me había quedado seca. las piernas entumecidas y los ojos abiertos como plato.

Cullen miro a donde yo miraba y se movió nervioso cuando vio el motivo de mí pánico.

− Fantasmas...− susurro con un hilo de voz.

− Devolvámoslos... − gemí como pude. Cullen dio un paso atrás y yo instintivamente le tome la mano− ¿Tienes miedo?

El negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Apretándome la mano muy fuerte, el miedo en sus ojos era espejo de los míos.

Dimos un paso hacía atrás cuando con un chillido agudo, la puerta empezó a abrirse. _Que sea una broma_, pensé.

Mis ojos ardían con las lágrimas que no estaba derramando y mi cuerpo era tan inútil como Edward. La expresión aterrada de su rostro me decía que no era una broma... Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Me aferre al brazo de Edward como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Note con sorpresa como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

Para eso, la puerta ya se había abierto de par en par y una solitaria vela encendida reposaba sobre una mesita.

− Ya basta, Emmett, nos has asustado lo suficiente.− Dijo con voz temblorosa, apretando fuerte mi mano.

¿Sería una broma de ambos y Cullen era muy buen actor o McCarty lo estaba haciendo solo? Con la poca cordura que me quedaba, deduje que lo estaría haciendo solo, pues el pánico en los ojos de Edward y la forma en como estaba actuando eran muy real.

Intente relajarme, pero...

− ¿Y si no es Emmett?− susurre en su oído.

− Lo es− dijo Cullen, intentando más convencerse a si mismo que a mi.

Hizo que me soltara de su brazo y solo me tomo la mano. Con pánico, vi como me jalaba para que entráramos a la habitación. Además de la tenebrosa vela, solo veíamos algunos muebles y un enorme ventanal con una pesada cortina gris de polvo.

Nos acercamos a la vela lentamente, mirando a nuestro alrededor. Una mesita al lado de la cama tembló sola, haciendo que nos paralizáramos en el medio.

− No es gracioso, Emmett...

− Ya déjalo, hermano... los fantasmas no existen.

Apenas dijo esto, la vela se apago con una ráfaga de viento, como si los fantasmas quisieran probar lo contrario. La mesita que estaba al lado de la cama tambaleo peligrosamente, y ahogue el ruido de su caída con un grito. Las puertas de un armario se abrieron de golpe y la cortina se callo, dejando una nube de polvo tras ella.

Entre mis gritos, los gritos de Edward se escuchaban más aterradores.

Vi como Emmett entraba corriendo al cuarto, seguramente llamado por nuestros gritos y aterrándose ante lo que estábamos viendo.

La lámpara del techo giraba sobre ella misma y las ventanas se abrían y cerraban. La mesita que antes se había caído daba vueltas en el piso y se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

Pánico. Los fantasmas _si _existían.

_*******_

_¿Chan chan?_ No tengo disculpas ni una cara que mostrarles (?) ante mi súper retraso. Simplemente no tengo excusas ¡Lo siento!.

Aún así, espero que les guste. No se, me parece que los hago demasiado maduros... y todo entre Bella y Edward va mal, aunque me parecen tan endemoniadamente tiernos (xD)

GRACIAS, por leerme y por todos esos fantásticos reviews que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Es muy agradable que de vez en cuando encontrara un correo de alerta, de favorito o de review aunque llevara ya tiempo sin publicar. GRACIAS. La pena que siento no es nada normal, créanme. Estoy trabajando en el POV de Edward, pero como será un capitulo único (?) será más largo.

Besos, Barbie.


	6. El Ensayo

**Capitulo 6**

**EL ENSAYO**

Una espectral risita se oyó cuando todo de repente ya se había calmado. La mesita que antes había estado acosándonos estaba completamente inmóvil a un escaso metro de nosotros.

− ¿Acaso el fantasma esta riéndose de nosotros?− murmuro McCarty, haciendo que de nuevo apareciera la risita, una risita que yo concia muy bien.

− ¿A-Alice?

Edward se tenso a mi lado, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par, donde se veía la coronilla de una cabeza rubia.

− ¡Jasper!− chillo Edward, obviamente molesto.

Whitlock miro a Edward divertido y entro a la habitación de un salto. Alice salio de detrás del armario, toda sucia y llena de polvo, sosteniendo en su manito varias cuerdas que se conectaban a todo lo que se había movido en la habitación y antes ninguno de nosotros los había visto.

La mire con la mejor mirada asesina que pude darle y ella me dedico una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

− Puedes soltarme, McCarty.

El chico me había sujetado por ambos hombros y temblaba peor que una lavadora. Cuando vio que Alice y Jasper eran los que habían causado todo, me soltó bruscamente y lanzo un gruñido en dirección a los dos tramposos.

− ¿Les gusto nuestra bromita?

Yo sentía la sangre hervirme bajo la piel.

− ¡No solo finges que estas lastimada, si no que me das el peor susto de mi vida!− grite, con las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos ¿Por qué yo tenía que llorar por todo?

Di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta, olvidándome de que la casa seguía igual de aterradora que antes, pero nada ya podría asustarme esa noche.

− ¡Quitate!− le grite a Emmett que se atravesaba en mi camino.

El niño me miro ofendido mientras yo me fijaba en una gran mancha oscura entre las piernas de su pantalón.

− Te hiciste en los pantalones, McCarty.− Dije con maldad, desquitando injustamente parte de mi rabia con él. Lo rodeé para salir de la habitación. No me quede a escuchar las risas de los otros niños, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, Emmett me paso corriendo mas rápido por un lado.

En la calle a mitad del camino ya había empezado a llorar, a penas y pude reconocer la casa de los Cullen de las otras. Entre atropelladamente y subí corriendo a buscar mi bolso, después baje y al verme impotente por no poder irme de allí hasta el otro día me eche a llorar a un mueble. Ni rastro de McCarty ni de los otros, genial.

Hundí mi rostro en un suave almohadón de Esme, manchándolo con mis lágrimas. Me sentí un poco culpable al pensar en ello, pero aunque aleje mi cara un poco, no pude evitar seguir llorando. Que noche más horrenda, justamente este seria el peor día de mi vida, cuando mi mejor amiga me había asustado tanto que casi me hacía hacerme en los pantalones... hipe cuando reí un poco por pensar que McCarty si que había llegado a ese punto.

Mi corazón aún seguida desbocado y mi piel seguía tensa a causa del susto cuando una mano un tanto insensible me golpeo en el hombro.

− Oye, Swan, ya para de llorar.

Solloce más fuerte cuando Cullen dijo eso.

− ¿Acaso dije algo malo?− pregunto confundido.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− logre pronunciar entre lagrimas, sollozos e hipidos.

− Vine a consolarte.

Otro torrente de lágrimas salió de mí. ¿Quién necesitaba que lo consolaran? ¡Yo no! Y muchísimo menos de Edward Cullen. Tuve la intención de preguntarle por Alice, pero al pensar en ella me dieron más ganas de llorar, por lo que seguí recostada en el mueble con la cabeza hundida en el almohadón lo suficiente para no asfixiarme. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward? Ciertamente no lo había visto, pero sabía que andaba cerca.

− ¿Por qué lloras exactamente?− pregunto desde algún lado de la habitación.

No quise contestar a esa extraña pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¡Porque había recibido el susto de mi vida y había sido una cruel broma! Que bueno que a las niñas como yo no nos podían dar paros cardiacos, porque seguro de tener un año más me daba uno... Solloce más fuerte cuando iba a decirle al insensible de Edward Cullen porque estaba llorando.

Estaba frotando mi rostro en el almohadón cuando una solitaria nota de piano sonó en el silencio sepulcral de la casa. Levante la vista buscando el origen del bello sonido y me encontré en medio de la oscuridad a Edward sentado en frente de un piano.

Lo mire sorprendida, olvidándome de llorar, con la nota resonando todavía en mis odios.

Otra nota le siguió a la primera, formando una lenta, sencilla y hermosa melodía. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente, dejando que la música me llenara por completo, sintiendo como algo cálido me bañaba por dentro, como de fácil el bello sonido me hacía sentir mejor. Olvide por completo quien era el Edward que tocaba esa canción para mí, y se sentía bien.

Abrí los ojos cuando termino la canción y el acorde final resonaba todavía en el ambiente, dejando el eco de la música en mí.

Edward me miraba expectante desde el piano.

− Am... yo... t-tu... lo haces muy bien− balbucee sorprendida. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Edward Cullen, el pequeño diablillo que me atormentaba a diario, fuese capaz de hacer algo tan bello. Ahora me sentía infinitamente inferior a él.

− Gracias− dijo con una media sonrisa− pero no soy muy bueno aún...

− Aún− afirme, mirándolo como si lo mirara por primera vez en la vida. Aquello calido que me llenaba pareció hacerse más grande cuando mirándome directamente a los ojos, el niño se levanto y camino hacía mí.

− ¿Recuerdas cuando nos tomamos de las manos allá?− Dijo parándose en frente de mi, de alguna manera yo había terminado sentada completamente derecha en el mueble, y Edward me toco la mano por segunda vez en la noche.

Asentí, sintiendo algo más caliente aún en las mejillas.

− Me gusto− dijo simplemente− me recordó a aquel día en que tu y yo...

Coloco su otra mano sobre mi mejilla caliente, dejando claramente lo que estaba pensado... o mejor dicho, recordando. Yo también recordaba los sucesos de hacía un año, pero desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente y actualmente en una situación muchísimo más rara.

Se inclino y acerco su rostro al mío. Yo estaba tensa, alarmada, complacida... ¿Ansiosa?. Edward estaba cada vez más cerca.

− ¿Te encuentras bien?− dijo el mismo niño, mirándome todavía desde el banquito del piano. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

− Amm... yo, si.

− Genial, porque para el lunes quiero que me hagas la tarea de sociales.

Lo mire atónita.

− ¿Qué?

− Como lo oyes, cinco paginas de porque es importante la comunicación.

La sangre empezó a hervirme por motivos diferentes. ¿Acaso era el mismo niño que tocaba el piano tan bien? ¿Acaso eso también había sido una ilusión?

− ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?− chille molesta, parándome del mueble al igual que él.

− Por que si no les diré a todos lo cobarde que te portaste en la casa embrujada.

− Te recuerdo que tu también gritaste como niñita y además... tu... tu me tomaste de la mano por que tenias miedo.

Edward giro la vista y se concentro en mirar a la pared en vez de a mi.

− ¿Y a quien le van a creer? ¿A ti, la que le huye a las pelotas en gimnasia, o a mi?

Yo sabía sacar cuentas.

− ¡Yo también tengo que hacer un ensayo!− grite molesta.

− Pues harás dos ahora− dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

A pesar de mi rabia y de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo, pude hallar mi voz para pedirle que se detuviera antes de salir.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto fastidiado.

− ¿Cómo se llama la canción que tocaste?− de alguna manera tenía que saber que era cierto, porque muy adentro de mí quería que esa parte no fuese una ilusión también, que mi subconsciente que jugara ese tipo de bromas con los labios de Cullen era horrible... ¡Iugh!

− No tiene nombre, la hice yo.− Se dio la vuelta y camino.

Abrí tontamente la boca, impactada.

− Soy un niño genio, un prodigio.− añadió arrogante, lanzándome una sonrisa burlona antes de irse.

...

El lunes me costo pararme más de lo normal, había durado todo el fin de semana haciendo el ensayo de Cullen y solo algunas pocas horas dedicadas a mi ensayo. Uno era casi perfecto, el otro mejor que se lo hubiese comido un perro.

Sociales era una clase fácil y tenia nota sobre nota en todo, lo que cambiaria cuando entregara el patético ensayo que había redactado para mi. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por eso.

Evite todo el camino al colegio pensar en el chantaje y en lo mala persona que era Cullen, pero me hacía sentir como una tonta que yo hubiese caído en su juego... simplemente no podía dejar que todo el colegio se riera de mí, aunque mi fama de guerrera podía hacer flaquear a algunos, intimidar a todo el colegio iba a ser un poco difícil.

Alice no me había llamado en todo el fin de semana, seguramente por hacer su ensayo o el de Jasper, ya que ellos parecían un paquete de dos.

Me sentía como una idiota por una segunda razón: Haber llorado tanto solo porque Alice me hubiese asustado. Ya cuando el susto paso −y la rabia de que Cullen me chantajeara− me había dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que fue haber hecho tal drama.

La tercera razón de lo idiota que era fue por la alocada alucinación que había tenido con Cullen en su sala... definitivamente había sido horrible ¿Cómo de repente pude haber sentido algo más que odio por él? Asco. Los niños nunca cambiarían y Edward era el mejor ejemplo de eso.

Cuando vi a mi pequeña amiguita saludarme con un abrazo, supe que estaba arrepentida. Al principio intente hacerme la fuerte con ella, ser un poco mas insensible que siempre y no tan efusiva, pero sin embargo en menos de una hora ya se me había olvidado el asunto y volvíamos a ser las de siempre. ¿No se supone que así siempre son las amistades? Sobre todo cuando tenemos diez años y nunca tenemos buenos motivos para nada. El día prometía ser normal, Jasper estaba con sus amigos y yo con mi amiga. Cullen sorpresivamente no me había dicho nada, lo sorprendí mirándome una vez por entre las barras del castillo de tubos, nada especial, pero todo trascurría tan pacíficamente que me ponía nerviosa.

Ya en la clase de sociales Cullen había llegado por su ensayo y yo se lo entregue a regañadientes.

− Gracias, Isabella.− dijo Cullen con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

− Muy educado, Cullen, pero no se puede esperar nada de nadie que no sepa hacer un ensayo por su propia cuenta.

− ¡Seguro hubiese quedado mejor el ensayo que yo hiciera!− dijo frunciendo el ceño− Se hacerlo todo mejor que tú.

− Si, claro− dije rodando los ojos.

− Bruja.

− Tonto.

− Ya basta alumnos− dijo el profesor llegando al salón− Cullen, a su puesto.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada por medio minuto más.

− Bien, alumnos, les tengo una sorpresa... El que lleve sobre la nota todas las actividades que hemos hecho será eximido de presentar el examen final de lapso, además de que aparecerán en el cuadro de honor del colegio, por supuesto.

Yo abrí la boca lo más que pude ¿Por qué a mí? Justo ahora venían a ofrecerme lo que no podía tener por tener que dárselo al inmaduro de Cullen. Yo ya iba a empezar a llorar cuando me tope con la mirada confundida de Cullen. Lo fulmine con la mirada y module una grosería con los labios al que quería destruir mi vida.

− Pasare por los ensayos ahora mismo, vallan sacándolos.

El sonrío, alargo la mano y tomo mi ensayo de mi mesa antes de lo lograra tomar. ¿Ahora quería dos ensayos?. Iba a matar al chico cuando vi que borraba su nombre de del mejor ensayo que había hecho yo para poner mi nombre. Lo mire atónita de nuevo ¿Qué pretendía?

Lo coloco sobre mi pupitre al tiempo que el profesor empezaba a recoger los ensayos de mi columna.

Edward coloco su nombre en el ensayo malo y lo entrego así.

− De nada− susurro sin apenas mirarme.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese niño inútil? Irracionalmente, me sentí más molesta que agradecida; había durado _horas_ haciendo el ensayo para que Cullen lo entregara y ahora ¡Venía a entregármelo como si mi esfuerzo no valiera nada!

_¡No seas tonta, Bella!. _Grito mi cerebro y la rabia se me paso tan rápido como había llegado, él había cambiado el ensayo bueno por el malo para beneficiarme a _mí_. Si no estuviese pasando, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero... pero ¿Por qué? Se comportaba extraño, de una manera diferente a como era siempre, no sabia explicar bien aquellos estúpidos detalles que lo hacían solo un _poquitito_ diferente, con las mismas sonrisas burlonas y groserías de siempre.

La canción que había tocado el otro día seguía muy presente en mi memoria, más que el susto y las discusiones, la sangre, el vomito o los pantalones mojados de McCarty.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Matenme! Llevo como nueve meses sin actualizar, pero mi vida cambio tan bruscamente (Solo es un _poquitito_ de _exageración_) que ahora que de nuevo me agarra la rutina retomo la lectura y escritura de ff. Ya que ando aburrida a las 1:51 am. acabo de leerme el ff completo, de nuevo, y editado y terminado este último cap. ¡Se que es cortísimo! Tengo una libreta llena al tope de ideas por capítulos y posibles nudos y desenlaces que al leerla me confundió toda, así que decidí dejar este cap hasta aquí y empezar el nuevo más fresco.

Subí también un pedacito del punto de vista de Edward para complacerlas por mi larga ausencia, en la cual me gradúe, encontré trabajo mientras empiezo la universidad en mayo, hice (y sigo haciendo) un montón de cursos preparatorios y conocí al nuevo amor de mi vida en el colegio a solo semanas de graduarme de bachiller (¡Una pena, pero quizás es lo mejor al pensar en cuantas clases me habría saltado por estar con él! xD).

¡Espero que les guste!

Atentamente, una apenada Barbie.


	7. La Ahogada

**Capitulo 7**

**LA AHOGADA**

**5º grado – once años.**

Una de las cosas que más me habían impresionado en el transcurso de mí quinto grado fue que durante las clases de natación que se impartían todos los viernes al finalizar las clases, fueron los pequeños pero definidos dos bultitos en el pecho de Tanya. Alice y yo duramos _horas_ hablando de ellos y cuando digo horas, me refiero a tres horas y veinticinco minutos.

Yo siempre le había tenido un infantil miedo al agua ¡Era aterradora! Ya había estado apunto de ahogarme varias veces en mi vida, en las que mamá casi sufría un infarto y yo evitaba bañarme por algunas semanas después. Así que mientras casi todos mis compañeros ya sabían nadar, el profesor me dedicaba tiempo extra ayudándome a flotar en la piscina onda, y si el estaba ayudando a otros, hacía pequeños, embarazosos e inútiles ejercicios en la piscina pequeña, para los _muy_ pequeños.

Ese día en particular, Tanya había entrado cual princesa a la piscina onda, seguida por otras niñas que seguramente tendrían ese pecho pronto. Era la primera clase del año escolar y todas lucíamos el mismo bañador completo azul marino con el logo del colegio en todo el centro.

− Lindas _bubbis_, Denali− dijo McCarty apenas la vió, carcajeándose de ella junto a Cullen y Whitlock.

Ella no pareció ofenderse −_como me ofendería yo_−, sino que sonrió con suficiencia, como si fuera toda una mujer, y sacando más su casi inexistente pecho se sumergió a la piscina con sus amigas.

Después de eso, hasta el niño más inocente sabía que Tanya Denali se había pasado al bando de los viejos por culpa de la pubertad.

Yo lo miraba todo sentada en la orilla de la piscina pequeña junto a Alice.

− ¡Creo que cuando a mi me crezcan serán más grande que las de ella!− dijo emocionada.

− ¿¡Qué!− Chille mirándola como si fuera otra persona, pero estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de mi amiga, así que me recompuse de inmediato.

− Mi mamá las tiene enormes, por herencia, a mi me tocarían las misma que ella.− explico, ignorando que yo gritaba de horror y no porque no la había entendido.− Una vez me dijo algo de que tenían _implantes_, pero no se que habrá significado eso.− añadió confusa.

A mi se me pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza.

− ¿Será que en vez de que te crezcan, te las cosen cuando llegas a cierta edad? − dije aterrorizada.

− ¿Entonces a Tanya no le crecerán más?

− No lo sé...

− No lo creo, he visto como a Rosalie le van creciendo poco a poco...

− Ah...

Las dos miramos nuestros muy planos pechos al mismo tiempo.

− Si me llegan a crecer, jamás usare sostén.− juré.− Es demasiado vergonzoso.

− Todos los míos serán de Hello Kitty.

Yo sonreí, Alice tenía una rara obsesión con Hello Kitty, hasta la pasta de dientes con que se cepillaba a diario tenía la marca de ese gato blanco con un lazo sobre la cabeza. A mi no me gustaban los gatos, pero como Hello Kitty era solo un dibujo, no me aterraba cuando entraba al cuarto de Alice y veía las cortinas, la pared, y la alfombra decorado con Hello Kitty.

Ya en los vestidores de chicas, Tanya se paseó en _topless _mientras se vestía, y yo, muy pudorosa, observe mi pálido pecho plano sin ganas de nada en especial. ¿Qué significaban aquellos bultos suaves y moldeables si no eran solo para que las mamás los tuvieran?, y por mamás me refiero a adultos, crecer, _iugh_.

_**...**_

Sonreí, había sacado una A+ en mi evaluación de inglés, Alice miro mi nota y chasqueó su lengua, ella solo había sacado una A.

− Deja los celos pequeña duende− Dije burlona.

− Sigo saliendo mejor que tú en deportes, pequeña menopáusica− Respondió esta sacándome la lengua.

Le saqué la lengua de regreso y me dispuse a buscar la palabra _menopáusica_ en el diccionario cuando un quejido me interrumpió.

− ¿¡Otra F! ¡Mi padre me va a matar!− dijo el chico Black, amigo de Cullen, que a veces se me parecía un poco a un perro mas que a un niño, sin embargo, los perros eran mas aceptables e higiénicos, seguramente.

− Tendremos que hablar de eso en mi oficina Black− apunto seriamente el profesor− quédate después de clases.

Se escucharon un montón de silbidos y burlas de parte de sus siempre "fieles" amigos McCarty y Cullen, les dirigí su mirada fea respectiva antes de que el profesor los mandara a callar y volví la vista a mi perfecta calificación. Desde que Cullen había vuelto a poner en orden en mi vida y mis calificaciones desde su sucio chantaje, yo había intentado no mirarlo _tan_ feo, ni burlarme _tanto_ de él, porque anda, tenía que seguir manteniendo mi reputación, pero no podía ser _tan_ mala con el pobre y maquiavélico Edward. Sin incluir coscorrones y sus respectivas puñetas. Aunque mi contacto con él no había sido mucho, el sí que me seguía molestando en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Salí volando del salón apenas sonó la campana, Alice se había quedado hablando con Jasper, su amistad mas rara, y yo, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar cada vez que ellos hablaban. Sólo quería irme corriendo a mi casa para mostrarle la nota mi madre y que probablemente me recompensara con un helado de chocolate con Browne tibio y sirop de chocolate y caramelo. Nada como eso para que el ánimo de una niña promedio de once años se alegrara.

− ¡Hey Swan!− Llamó una voz que conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto.

− ¿Qué quieres Cullen?− no lo miré.

− ¿Así que tu nota fue la más alta del salón?

− ¿Qué te importa?

− ¿A mi? Absolutamente nada, pero escuché que Ángela estaba muy molesta por eso, ya sabes, ella es la mejor alumna.

Miré a Ángela, que estaba saliendo de la enorme estructura de cemento hablando pacíficamente con Jessica y fulminé a Cullen con la mirada.

− No parece querer precisamente matarme en estos momentos− dije volteando nuevamente la cabeza.

− Dicen que las niñas tranquilitas son las peores, así que yo hoy dormiría con un ojo abierto, ya sabes, por si acaso Ángela es una bruja y envía fantasmas en tu búsqueda.

Era raro que Cullen de repente hablara de fantasmas, já.

− ¡Cizañero!− dije, tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy chillona y no se diera cuenta de mi estremecimiento en la palabra _fantasmas_− Ángela nunca haría algo así, deja de decir estupideces.

Calló por un rato, mientras se paraba tranquilamente al lado de mí y miramos carros esperando a que nos buscaran. Me pregunte el motivo por el cuál había entablado tan estúpida conversación. Todos sabían que Ángela era prácticamente la niña mas tranquila del mundo y que ya tenía asegurada su plaza en el cielo.

− Si las niñas tranquilas son las tremendas, entonces apuesto a que tu serías toda un pánfila a la hora de hacer cosas divertidas.−soltó de repente.

Imaginé mis mejillas rojas de furia en cuanto a Cullen se trataba y trate de intimidarlo con mi mirada, justo como había visto que hacían en la tele las chicas malas de las novelas.

− ¡Apuesto a que diversión para ti es entrar al cuarto de tu mamá para probarte sus pantys!

− ¡Yo no hago eso!− chilló indignado.

− ¡Pues pánfilo serás tú, mono sin gracia!

− ¡Bruja verrugosa!

− ¡Chupacabras!

− ¿Sabes qué? ¡Lámeme el...!

− ¡Edward!− interrumpió Black muy oportunamente, porque si escuchaba a Cullen terminar esa frase, probablemente lo hubiese dejado sin dientes.

Enfurruñada y con la cara completamente roja, me volteé en un paso y mantuve firme la cabeza, ¿Por qué mi mamá nunca llegaba a tiempo? Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía una pelea así con Edward, muy internamente, en el fondo de mi alma, había extrañado un poquito −_pero solo un poquito_− esa atención especial de Edward.

− Necesito que me ayudes urgente− dijo Black tomando a Edward de los hombros − Como mi amigo, compañero de clases, y por aquella vez que te deje entrar al cuarto de mis hermanas para hurgar entre su cajón de ropa interior.

Edward enrojeció al instante.

− Primero que nada, fue Emmett quien insistió hasta el cansancio por ver los sujetadores de tus hermanas, ¡yo jamás...!

− Si si, como sea, solo necesito tu ayuda Ed.

− ¿Qué quieres?

− , ¡o reprobare el curso!− soltó de una el chico sin respirar ni un poco, aspiro fuertemente por la nariz y miró a Edward con carita de cachorrito a ponto de ser degollado, tipo el gato con botas, pero Black me recordaba demasiado a un perro, habían hasta veces que me lo imaginaba con una cola moviéndola cuando se emocionaba o sacando la lengua hacía un lado cuando se cansaba.

− Eh, um... ¿Sabes que tengo prácticas de piano y futbol casi todos los días en la tarde? Estoy siempre muy ocupado Jake.

− Mal amigo− gimió Black.

− ¿Pero sabes qué? Bella podría ayudarte.

Sentí ambos ojos clavados en la nuca y la mano de Black sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me girara cual bombillo.

− ¿Podrías, Swan?− dijo el chico, mucho mas serio que cuando se lo dijo a Cullen− serian tres días a la semana y el profesor dijo que quien fuera mi tutor tendría puntos extras en cualquier materia en la que fuera mal.

En mi mente apareció una imagen mía con una D- en educación física transformándose maravillosamente en una C+, pero compartir tres tardes a la semana con un niño no era mi manera de pasar bien una fantástica tarde de ocio. La mirada de Edward era perturbadora, macabra, disfrutaba viéndome en una posición tan incómoda. La carita de cachorrito de Black me hacía querer rascarle la panza y decirle estupideces como "¿Quién es el perrito más bonito? ¿Quién? ¡Oh si, es Jake!", además de que Jake era un nombre perfecto para un perro.

− Vale, siempre y cuando no me contagies la idiotez.

− Gracias Swan, te abrazaría, pero eres una chica.− y rió como un estúpido acompañado de Cullen.

− Solo es por los puntos extra− murmure, volteándome de nuevo, vaya que era estúpida, aceptando eso.

Al instante llegaron los otros amigos de Cullen y Black, con ellos venía Alice, que se paró a mi lado mientras seguía esperando a mi mamá y en menos de un minuto ya todos sabían de mi tutoría.

− ¿Así que tú y Swan estudiando inglés?− dijo McCarty. Una frase perfectamente normal, pero la pronunciación, el modo en que lo dijo y el tono, dieron a entender infinidad de cosas que obviamente no debieron entenderse así.− ¿Solos? ¿tres días a la semana?

¡...y mas frases con ese molesto tono sucio!

− Pues si− dijo Black sin entender el tono de McCarty− estudiando inglés.

Volteé un poco para defenderme, decir alguna cosa como que era en contra de mi voluntad, por los puntos extra o algo así para mantener mi dignidad, pero la mirada de Cullen me quitó las ganas de pelear. Miraba fijamente a Black, aunque los otros no se daban cuenta, yo sí, con una rara y malhumorada expresión en su rostro ¡Hacía unos minutos parecía tan relajado! Había sido él el de la idea de que yo le diera clases a Black y no entendía ese cambio de humor.

Alice se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo me había dado cuenta y con una risita susurró en mi oído _'esta celoso'_. ¿Celoso de qué? Yo no entendía, yo no tenía esa rara madurez de Ali en entender cosas que yo ni podía pensar bien.

_**...**_

El día siguiente en la tarde, no tan puntual como me hubiese gustado ser, estaba parada en frente de la casa de los Black. Estaba construida de madera y parecía mas una casa de campo o una cabaña que una casa normal para una ciudad, aunque claro, los Black vivían alejados de la ciudad, un poco en el medio de nada, aunque relativamente cerca de nuestro colegio.

No me dio ni tiempo de tocar el timbre, ya Jacob había abierto la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca lo había visto sonreírme así en el colegio antes, aunque claro, las pocas veces que trataba con él, era para recibir y dar insultos por igual.

− ¡Tú eres mi salvación!

A pesar de estar reprobando, su ánimo era muy bueno.

− Mi padre es en su cuarto, probablemente venga a conocerte, le dije que si no fuera porque tu accediste a darme clases, probablemente repruebe el año escolar sólo por inglés, aunque matemática también me esta dando la lucha, pero no tanto como inglés, en fin, quiere conocerte. Mis hermanas no están, ¡Que alivio que no están!, no las soporto nada, probablemente andan besuqueándose con sus novios, por eso no estoy seguro de que... uhm... bueno, el experimento haya salido bien, ¡vaya! Fue hace tanto tiempo...

Y Black siguió hablando como un loro mientras lo seguía hacía su sala, observé todos sus cuadernos, libros y lápices regados en el centro de ella, probablemente no los había tocado en toda la tarde y los había organizado así para que su papá creyera que estaba estudiando, lo que me confirmó unos segundos mas tarde cuando seguía hablando. Mencionó otras cosas de su día y finalmente me dijo:

− Entonces ¿Manos a la obra?

− Eh, claro.

− Te advierto que soy un mal alumno.− dijo sonriendo otra vez.

Le sonreí de regreso y saque mi libreta de sailor moon. Le expliqué lo básico y traté de hacer algunos ejercicios con él, hablar un poco y comprender algunas oraciones. Me reí cuando se golpeó la cabeza dramáticamente con la mesa mientras repetía que no entendía nada, que lo pasarían a preescolar y sus hermanas se burlarían de él.

− No eres un caso perdido, solo necesitas aprendértelo todo de memoria.

− Eso no es que sea de mucha ayuda.

− ¡Oye, estoy tratando de animarte!

Black me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

− No eres tan mala como pareces ser, Swan.

− No te acostumbres mucho a eso, estoy en tu territorio, tengo que ser amigable con el enemigo.

Black rió otra vez y me miro un poco intensamente. − Hay veces que no entiendo por qué las cosas son así en el colegio. Fíjate, me caes bien.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero metí la cabeza en un cuaderno para alejarme de su mirada, que me ponía un poco incómoda. ¿Desde cuando Black parecía tan relajado? Quizás este era el lado que desconocía de todos los chicos, aunque de Cullen lo dudaba _un poco_ mucho.

− A mi también me caes bien, al menos mejor que en el colegio,− respondí al fin− pero sigo sin entender esa amistad rara de Jasper y Alice, tampoco así ¿eh?, me siguen pareciendo bien asquerosos los niños.

− ¡Ew! Yo tampoco, ya eso es demasiado, ¡pero es que a veces se me olvida que tu eres una niña!

− ¡Gracias!− dije sarcásticamente, aunque me reí al instante− pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, Jackie.

Black fingió estar ofendido y me tiró una palomita de maíz de las que estábamos comiendo, creo que aunque nuestra relación en el colegio seguía siendo casi la misma, era mi primer amigo hombre.

_**...**_

Unas semanas después, ya casi al final del curso, me encontrada con Alice de nuevo en clases de matación un viernes por la tarde. El día estaba soleado y ambas estábamos sentadas en un banquito cerca de la piscina. El profesor se había ausentado por unos minutos y todos parecían jugar sin importarles que estábamos en clases.

− ¿Es imaginación mía o Tanya _las tiene_ un poco mas grandes?

− Creo que es imaginación de las dos− respondió Alice− ¿Es imaginación mía o Irina tiene bubbis también?

− Creo que es imaginación de todos.

Y era verdad, porque habían otras chicas hablando de las nuevas y diminutas bubbis de Irina.

− Yo sigo estando completamente plana− dijo Alice− estoy un poco decepcionada de la naturaleza.

− Todo es culpa de las clases de sexualidad, nos hace ver cosas y _paranoiar_ acerca de los chicos.

− Justo como tú− dijo Alice soltando una risita.

Que conste que _paranoiar_ era un verbo creado por mí y cuando fuera profesional haría que la agregaran al diccionario de la Real Academia Española. _Paranoiar_: Acción y efecto de tener paranoia. ¿A que yo no era un genio en literatura?

− ¿Sabes Bella? Creo que te están empezando a crecer bubbis.− Dijo Alice viéndome el pecho.

− ¿¡Qué! Claro que no, Ali.

Y me observe fijamente el pecho, donde debajo del bañador azul oscuro, habían dos ligeras y casi invisibles montañitas. _Oh no_.

No estaba segura de que me perturbaba más, el hecho de que Alice me hubiese estado viendo y que se hubiese dado cuenta de un detalle tan insignificante o el hecho de que me estaban creciendo los senos. Lo repetí en mi mente para hacerme mejor la idea y para captar la magnitud del asunto, realmente _¡Me estaban creciendo los senos desde ya!_ Obviando la parte perturbadora, también sentí un ligero placer que jamás admitiría y una vergüenza indescriptible. ¿Y si alguien además de Alice se daba cuenta? ¿Y si Cullen se había dado cuenta? ¿Y si Cullen hacía comentarios al respecto? ¿Y si Cullen se los decía a los demás? ¿Y si Cullen se _enamoraba_ de mí por eso? Yo podía ser medio tonta con el asunto de los niños, pero si algo me había quedado claro con las novelas, era que las bubbis atraían.

Cosa perturbadora número tres: Pensar demasiado en Cullen.

Cosa perturbadora número cuatro: Pensar demasiado en Cullen y en mis... em... senos, al mismo tiempo.

− ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

La mano de Alice se estaba balanceando en frente de mis ojos, me había quedado paralizada viendo fijamente la piscina mientras mis monstruosos pensamientos me empezaban a carcomer.

Parpadee y volví al mundo, para darme cuenta que la voz con la que me habían llamado no correspondía a la dueña de la mano que ahora me daba un empujoncito.

− ¡Hola chicos!− Saludo Alice alegremente.

Doble _oh no_. La voz que me había llamado había sido la de Black, pero junto a él estaban todos sus amigos.

Me encorve un poco, tratando de esconder mi pecho, pero ni Cullen ni ninguno de los otros parecía ver nada nuevo e interesante en mí.

− Hey Swan, quiero darte gracias por las clases, realmente me sirvieron.

− Eh, uhm, de nada− Dije distraídamente, tenía la mente en todo menos en las clases que le había dado a Black y habían aumentado mi patética calificación en deportes. Cullen no estaba prestándome atención, hablaba con Emmett y Mike de no sé que cosa con unos insectos.

− Salí muy bien y todo gracias a ti− me dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas y me sentí un poco culpable por mostrarme muy emocionada.

− Sabes que estoy a la orden _Jake_.− y sonreí yo también.

En ese instante Edward volteó el cuello rápidamente y me miro con ojos ensombrecidos, después volteó y miro a Jacob de igual manera. Lo miré con cara de '_¿qué demonios te pasa?_', ¿Acaso yo era la única que notaba algo en Cullen? La asombrada mirada de Alice me dijo que no, ¿Acaso Cullen se había dado cuenta de mi incipiente desarrollo aunque ni siquiera me había estado viendo?

− ¡Hey, me dijiste Jake!− dijo Black con su tono jovial− Supongo que nos hace amigos ¿no?, ahora te llamaré Bella.

_Oh vaya,_ eso es incómodo.

− Con que _Bella_ ¿no Swan?− Cualquiera diría que Cullen lo dijo en broma, pero sus ojos decían lo contrarío.

Reí de forma estúpida y mire a Alice, la situación era extraña y yo solo quería huir de ahí.

− ¿Me acompañas a la piscina, Ali?

Ali me agarro la mano, pero Cullen me impidió moverme.

− La piscina esta por allá, Swan.

Tampoco es que era mi intención ir a la piscina, solo quería alejarme de las incomodas miradas de Cullen y Back.

− ¡Yo te llevo!− Dijo Cullen y de la nada me cargo cual saco de papas.

El solo era un par de centímetros más alto que yo, teníamos la misma edad y probablemente la misma fuerza, aunque el no pareció hacer mucho esfuerzo. ¡Era solo un chico de once años!

− ¡Bájame ya, niño tonto!

Edward rió con un humor macabro.

Cuando me di cuenta que su intención era lanzarme a la piscina, me horrorice, yo no sabia nadar, solo chapoteaba un poquito en la parte llana en cada clase, nunca me había atrevido a ir a lo hondo.

− ¡Cullen no!

− ¡Es solo un chapuzón, Swan!

− ¡Ella no saber nadar!− gritó Alice.

− ¡EDWARD!

Pero era muy tarde, sentí el agua unos segundos antes de tragar la misma y de sentir como me hundía, moví los pies y la manos desesperadamente, pero parecía en vano, salía a la superficie unos segundos para volver a hundirme y cada vez me era mas difícil agarrar aire. Escuche algunos chillidos y gritos, además de mis propios balbuceos, trague mas agua y me quede sin aire. Después todo se volvió negro.

...

− ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Agua. Agua por todos lados.

− Esta despertando.

Agua saliendo de mi boca y nariz.

− ¡Oh Bella!

Cuando el agua paro de salir de mi boca y nariz, me reincorpore tosiendo, miré a todos alrededor de mí. El profesor estaba a un lado de mí, del otro estaba Alice y había muchísima gente alrededor. Me preguntaron unas veces mas como me sentía antes de que por fin empezara a llorar. Era un autentico miedo el que yo le tenía al agua, ahora estaba más segura de eso, si era posible, y toda la culpa la tenía Cullen.

Agarre una toalla que alguien me pasó y frote mi cara fuertemente, entre tosidos y sollozos. La manito de Alice sobre mi hombro era consoladora.

− Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería− dijo el profesor poniéndome de pie, yo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, de repente me sentí muy agotada.

− Vaya que la has cagado, Edward.− Dijo la voz de McCarty detrás de mí.

− Ese no es un vocabulario que acepto en mi clase, Sr. McCarty. ¿Fue usted quién tiró a Swan a la piscina, Sr. Cullen?

Supuse que Edward asintió, porque el profesor lo mando directo a dirección, yo sólo pude quitar finalmente la toalla de mi cara para dirigir la vista a otro lado que no fuese donde estaba él.

Aquella noche, cuando estaba acurrucada en mi cama tratando de no llorar con los recuerdo de mi _casi_ muerte, Alice me llamo por teléfono y me contó de cómo Edward, con la mirada gacha y varios kilos de culpa sobre los hombros, se fué caminando a la oficina del director para recibir su regaño, castigo, o lo que fuera. Que después le había preguntado a Alice por ella y mi amiga, muy sutilmente, le había exagerado un trauma con el agua que lo había dejado lamentándose más. Además de eso, me contó de cómo todos en el salón sentían cierta pena por ambos.

− Lo odio, Ali, lo odio de verdad.− Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Quizás fui dramática y exagerada, quizás en unos años me reiría del asunto, pero ahora el miedo era tan real y yo era tan impresionable, tan niña, que no quería volver a saber de él mas nunca. Sabía igual tendría que verlo el lunes en el colegio, probablemente hasta que me graduara, y eso me hacía odiarlo un poquito más…

…pero ese lunes cuando lo vi, levante mi rostro muy dolida y lo ignoré, él no se me volvió a acercar ni para pedirme perdón, no me volvió a molestar, ni a echar ninguna broma. Y así, como si fuéramos invisibles, terminó mi quinto grado y pasó también mi sexto grado, cuando tuve doce años.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un año sin actualizar, no tengo palabras. Cada vez que me llega algún comentario, siento una punzada de culpabilidad, ustedes que me hacen querer seguir la historia y querer terminarla, son las que me motivaron a escribir todo este capitulo en una sola sentada. Leí hace mucho las diez reglas para ser una buena escritora de fan fics y pues, las rompí todas .

Ya que soy india, no se cómo responderles los reviews, pero lo intentaré esta vez, al igual que actualizar por lo menos en un mes.

Un beso, las adoro! :*

Barb.


	8. El Nuevo

**Capitulo 8**

**EL NUEVO**

**6º grado – 12 años.**

Tranquila, mi vida era demasiado tranquila, demasiado aburrida. No era de algo de lo que me quejara cuando estaba en una pijamada en casa de Alice, nos abarrotábamos de chucherías hasta no poder más y veíamos mil películas mientras parloteábamos como loritas en su cuarto, pero este día no era nada de excepcional como para pensar que mi vida tenía muchas cosas para no ser aburrida. Era un domingo por la tarde y estaba tan aburrida que casi, _casi_, deseaba que fuera lunes para llegar finalmente al colegio. Rodé en mi cama (llevaba casi todo el día ahí, mi casa estaba sola porque mi mamá había salido a quién sabe donde) y cruce mis ojos.

No tenía nada de ganas de llegar al colegio al día siguiente, como cosa rara, el lunes era mi día menos favorito de la semana, incluso había leído en alguna parte que los lunes era el día donde se cometían la mayoría de los suicidios, pero si mi domingo seguía así, le iba a dar a el domingo el chance de ser el día con mas suicidios, añadiéndole el mío.

Rodé en mi cama, otra vez, y esta vez mi vista se fijo en el gran calendario pegado a mi pared. El día que le seguía a este fatídico domingo, un lunes, estaba decorado de rosado, con algunos corazones y flores. Recordé a Alice una semana atrás cuando agarro un marcador rosado he hizo lo que quiso con el cuadrito de marcada 14 de febrero contra mis protestas. Puaj, día del amor y la amistad, que día más cursi… aunque como mi mejor amiga era tan amante de esa fecha, ya tenía una caja de dulces y una tarjeta hecha por mi misma (un verdadero milagro, realmente) para entregársela al día siguiente, que descansaba tranquilamente y sin que yo la quisiera mirar sobre mi escritorio…

Hablando de escritorios, decidí dejar de rodar en mi cama y sentarme en mi escritorio, abrí un cuaderno en una página al azar y observe mis bonitos apuntes de matemáticas. Puaj, preferiría volver a rodar en mi cama a ponerme a estudiar matemáticas, aunque tuviese una prueba el miércoles…

Un ruido en mi ventana me dio la excusa perfecta para no tener que pensar en estudiar, camine hacia ella y la abrí, chirriando como siempre. Una piedrita golpeó en mi hombro.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué le estas tirando piedras a mi ventana?

− Es más divertido que tocar la puerta, ¿Estás sola?

− Si, ¿quieres entrar?

− No, ¿quieres tú salir?

Mire a mi mejor amigo, Jake, mostrándome todos sus dientes bancos en una sonrisa perfecta. Como una buena amiga de Jake, sabia que debía desconfiar de él cuando sonreía tanto, pero vamos, seguía siendo Jake y yo seguía confiando en él, además, era domingo y estaba mortalmente aburrida.

− Espérame un segundo.

Corrí hacía mi closet a la vez que él gritaba −_¡ya pasó un segundo, Bella!−_ y sacaba el primer par de zapatos que encontraba, me cambié la blusa por una un poco más decente y menos gastada, me deje mis shorts de jean azules y bajé corriendo por las escaleras a la vez que me calzaba los zapatos, al pasar por la cocina deje escrito en una pizarra acrílica un mensaje para mi mamá _"salí con Jake"_ y finalmente salí a mi porche.

− Lista y perfumada, cachorro.

Jake sonrío, siempre lo hacía cuando le decía así.− Agarra tu bici.

− ¿A dónde vamos?− pregunté mientras caminábamos al garaje.

− A pasear en bici.

− Me estas mintiendo, Jake, siempre sé que me estás mintiendo cuando te rascas la nariz mientras hablas.

− ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a rascarme la nariz?− gruñó, fingiendo estar ofendido, yo module un _"no"_ con los labios− vamos a pasear en bici hasta que lleguemos al lugar a donde vamos a llegar, ¿puedes con la intriga?

− ¡Claro que puedo con la intriga!− gruñí, esta vez siendo yo la que finía estar ofendida, aunque si me hubiese preguntado si podía yo sola contra una banda de piratas mutantes, también habría dicho que sí, maldito orgullo.

Saque mi bici, negra con detalles en azul, demasiado varonil para mi, pero demasiado parecida a mi también, y me monté en ella a la vez que Jake se montaba en la suya, conducimos haciéndonos caras graciosas un par de cuadras mientras nos alejábamos de mi casa, de vez en cuando Jake se tapaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra mantenía el equilibrio, yo gritaba como una loca que se iba a morir, que abriera los ojos, ¡era una locura! ¡Jake era un loco!, pero terminaba riendo con él, como siempre que estaba con él.

Supongo que eso era una de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado de mí este último año, el hecho de que podía tener un amigo varón y no querer vomitarle encima, que especialmente este amigo fuera Jacob Black y que realmente la pudiera pasar genial con él.

− Estás loco− le dije con cariño.

− Tú lo estas el doble− me contesto sin voltear al mirarme, aunque pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Decidí que ya no podía con la intriga cuando dejamos las calles de cemento y entramos en una reserva natural que hacía las veces de parque. Estaba todo lleno de niños y familias haciendo picnics, por un segundo pensé que ahí era donde iba a pasar la tarde con Jake, ¡que aburrido!, ya estaba armando las oraciones para empezar a quejarme cuando vi que Jake seguía de largo y se alejaba de todas las familias ruidosas para adentrarse más al parque, cada vez con más árboles.

− ¡Jake! Dime a donde vamos o no continuo.

Jake me miró entornando los ojos.

− Vamos Bella, seguirías igual, no te gustaría quedarte sola aquí e irías atrás de mí.

− ¿Quieres retarme?

Otra vez, Jake me evaluó con la mirada, conocía muy bien lo terca que era, porque bueno, casi siempre me salía con la mía cuando de verdad quería algo y yo era muy _muy_ buena en convencerlo a él. O quizás es que él quería dejarse convencer, lo que era más probable, porque la suerte que yo tenía no era nada envidiable.

− Ok− dijo exasperado− Los muchachos y yo estábamos aburridos y decidimos que sería divertido pasar la tarde montando en bici, así que decidimos explorar la reserva, mientras estábamos en eso, encontramos una pelota de fútbol y el terreno perfecto para jugar, al parecer alguien ya había jugado antes, pero Jasper insistió buscar a Alice antes de empezar, así que yo decidí ir por ti, seguramente ellos llegaran después de nosotros, porque Alice es un poco más maniática arreglándose para salir y vive más lejos que tú…

¿Saben lo que es oír sin escuchar? Bueno, yo lo oí todo y casi me sorprendió que pudiera entenderlo sin tener que prestarle atención, porque mi cerebro se había estancado en la parte de _"los muchachos y yo…"_.

− ¿A quienes te refieres con los muchachos?

Jake entornó los ojos por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos –Sabes a quienes me refiero, Bella. Jasper, Em, Mike y Ed.

Sentí que, como cosa rara, Jake me estaba engañando. Apreté los puños frustrada.

− No te dije que vendría Edward porque sabía que no ibas a querer venir.− Agregó leyéndome el pensamiento.

− ¡Pero si a ti ni siquiera te cae bien Edward! ¡Sabes que a mi no me cae bien Edward!

− No es que no me cae bien… es que tenemos algunas diferencias irreconciliables.

− Apuesto a que te leíste eso de un acta de divorcio− Yo tenía experiencia en lo de "diferencias irreconciliables" con mis padres y lo de Edward y Jacob era más que eso−, o quizás estas viendo Dead Drop Diva otra vez.

− ¡No puedo evitarlo, a mis hermanas les encanta!− Casi me rio de la expresión de Jake en ese momento, pero me grité un _¡concéntrate Bella!_ y volví a ponerme seria.

− Me haces sufrir a propósito− le recriminé.

− Claro que no, no tienes que hablar con él si no quieres, bueno, realmente nunca hablas con él, ya todos sabemos que eres la reina en ignorar cosas, bueno, no es que Edward busque hablarte siempre, que yo sepa sólo ha tratado de hablarte como dos veces desde lo del incidente en la piscina y, bueno, eso pasó hace siglos… y yo simplemente estoy con él porque es amigo de mis amigos, no dejaré de ser amigo de mis amigos sólo porque Edward está ahí y, bueno, realmente no me cae mal.

Levante una ceja. La razón por la que Edward y Jake no se llevarán bien como cuando éramos más pequeños era un misterio para mí. Nunca había logrado que Jake cediera a contármelo, quizás era algo muy _muy _grave, algo que era mejor que yo no supiera, algo que yo definitivamente quería saber y que ya había perdido las esperanzas de conocer, aunque siempre que podía trataba de hacer que Jake me lo contara, uno nunca sabía si justo en el momento en que tu decidieras interrogar a tu mejor amigo este había tomado alguna poción de la verdad o buscaba un hombro amigo para desahogar todos sus oscuros secretos, o más bien una oreja, una oreja como la mía dispuesta a escuchar porque no se llevaba bien tu mejor amigo con tu peor enemigo.

− ¿Algún día me lo contarás?

− Quizás− y se rasco la nariz, el mentiroso de Jake.− ¿Vamos o qué?

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros ¿acaso tenía otra opción?, hice equilibrio sobre mi bici y empecé a pedalear.

− Me debes un gran helado de chocolate y torta suiza.

− Me debes tu vida por haberte salvado de morir de aburrimiento este domingo.

Me pareció un trato justo.

No pedaleamos tanto como creí que me tocaría pedalear y pronto llegamos al lugar donde me dijo Jake que era perfecto para jugar. Bastante plano y amplio, rodeado de algunos árboles pero no demasiados, se notaba en los lugares sin grama los lugares donde habían sido las arquerías. Había un tronco en el piso, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que le daba sombra a la mitad de la cancha que era perfecto para los espectadores. Le puse el ojo al mismo instante en que llegamos.

Yo no sabía casi nada de fútbol, realmente era un _nada_ completo, pero solía sentarme con Alice en el borde de la cancha del instituto para observar a los muchachos pateando la pelota, mitad jugando fútbol, mitad jugando a ser profesionales famosos.

Me dirigí con Jake a donde estaban Mike, Emmett y Edward, sentados bajo la sombra del gran árbol, discutiendo de cosas del juego que yo no entendí.

− ¡Hey chicos!− Saludó Jacob.

− Hey.− Saludé yo.

Todos me saludaron, incluso Edward me saludo movió los lados en un saludo, aunque mirando hacía otro lado. Yo hice mi esfuerzo para no mirarlo.

− ¿No ha llegado Jasper con Alice?− Preguntó Jake para romper la extraña tensión que se formó con nuestra llegada.

− ¿Acaso los ves por aquí?− Dijo Emmett, mi segundo varón favorito después de Jake (literalmente sería el tercero, si contamos a mi papá, Charlie).

Jake cruzó los ojos y decidió preguntar algo sobre el juego, a lo que todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo al mismo tiempo, creo que tratando de cuadrar los equipos.

Oh vaya, que incomoda me sentía ahí parada, viendo a los cuatro chicos de mi instituto hablar sobre fútbol y yo siendo totalmente ignorada. O sea, ser ignorada por Edward era alguno bueno ¿verdad?, pero sentirme ignorada por el grupo era diferente, no encontraba que hacer con mi cuerpo y me empecé a balancear sobre mis talones, creo que discutían acerca de como jugar con cinco jugadores.

− ¡Bella!− ¡Gracias al cielo por a llegada de Alice!

A diferencia de como habíamos llegado Jake y yo, Alice había venido en la misma bici conducida por Jasper, abrazada románticamente a su espalda, como la propia película de amor, tan típico de Alice, tan complaciente de Jasper.

Antes de que siquiera me fijara, sus manitas se colgaron en mi cuello y me abrazó.

− ¿Cómo te preparas para mañana?

− Como para un lunes, Ali, con las mismas ganas de suicidarme de siempre.

− No te juegues con eso, boba.− Me soltó y me golpeó en el hombro con un puño, sin que de verdad me doliera.

− Hola Bella.− Saludó Jasper cortésmente, como siempre.

− Hola Jasper.

− ¿Puedes dejar de saludar y venir aquí, Jazz? Estamos teniendo problemas con la organización− Exclamó Edward interponiéndose entres Jasper y yo, de la forma más grosera posible, dándome la espalda. Apreté los puños, supongo que estaba bien, le di la espalda también. Alice soltó una risita ante mi cara enfurruñada.

Pronto escuche la voz de Jasper uniéndose a la discusión sobre fútbol.

− ¿Problemas en el departamento de la ley del hielo, pequeña Bella?

− Cuidado de a quién le dices pequeña, pequeña Ali.

No importaba que yo quisiera molesta con ella y molesta con el mundo, como sucedía siempre que Edward estaba cerca de mí, dejé fluir la molestia porque no tenía ganas de estar molesta y me dediqué a escuchar los cuchicheos de mi mejor amiga sobre el regalo que le iba a hacer a Jasper por el día de la amistad. Yo susurré un "_más vale que mi regalo sea mejor que eso_" antes de que los chicos terminaran su discusión y nos llamaran a gritos.

Al parecer Edward era una clase de líder, por lo que todos lo miramos antes de que empezara a hablar. Ok, tenía que mirarlo porque todos lo estaban mirando, como cuando a él le tocaba hacer una exposición en clase, tenía que mirarlo, era inevitable.

− Tenemos algunas ideas de como jugar siendo impares, pero es algo difícil…− Pasaba su vista de chico en chico, hasta que llegaba a Alice y su miraba saltaba inocentemente de mi− así que vamos a probar algunas modalidades.

Resultó que la modalidad número uno era que alguna de las chicas jugara.

− Jamás y nunca en la vida jugaré− Sentencié, y hubo algo en la manera en que lo dije en que nadie refutó eso… o quizás fue que todos sabían lo terriblemente mala que era en cualquier deporte. Todos dieron por hecho que Alice jugaría y a mi no me molestó sentarme sola en el tronco caído a ver como todos le explicaban algunos detalles del juego a Alice.

Hacer los equipos por fácil; Jasper, Alice y Emmett (supongo que para completar la falta de tamaño que dejaba Alice) en un equipo y Jake, Mike y Edward en el otro. Fue hasta divertido, ver a todos los chicos jugar unos diez minutos con Alice.

Al principio Alice parecía perdida, diminuta y sin saber que hacer en medio de la cancha, hasta que pareció hartarse de no jugar ni hacer nada y decidió empezar a hacer algo. Verla correr atrás del balón fue toda una visión, hizo dos goles, sólo porque los muchachos se esforzaban mucho por no empujarla y temían hacerle daño cuando se lanzaban tras ella para quitarle el balón, además de que Jasper se peleó con más de uno sólo porque parecían ser muy _rudos_ con ella.

La modalidad dos fue que uno se fuera a descansar mientras los otros cuatro jugaban. Las parejas fueron tan fáciles de elegir que hasta yo misma hubiese podido decir como se formarían, fueron Jasper y Edward, y Jacob y Mike. Emmett se quedo afuera por algún motivo que desconocí y los tres minutos que duró esta modalidad la del juego lo único que hizo fue tratar de pincharnos a Alice y a mi con una rama que recién había partido del tronco hasta que exclamó con su gran bocota y soltando todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones que se estaba aburriendo. ¡Adiós Emmett! No era que me quejara de que no me estuviese pinchando todavía.

La tercera modalidad fueron los cinco chicos jugando a la vez, con una rara regla que sólo ellos y Alice lograron entender, algo de que cuando la pelota cruzara la mitad de la cancha (marcada previamente con hojas que el viento voló casi de inmediato), el jugador elegido pasaría a formar parte del equipo donde no estaba la arquería pero tenía que hacer pases a los jugadores del equipo contrario. En fin, jamás lo entendí.

Esta fue la modalidad que más duró, Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas en el tronco a ver como Emmett corría de un lado al otro de la cancha y marcaba unos cuantos goles en cada arquería, habían veces en que un mismo chico lo empujaba lejos de la arquería y otras en que le hacía pases para que marcara en la misma arquería.

− No entiendo.− Dije, finalmente rindiéndome a tratar de encontrarle la lógica al juego.

− ¡Es muy fácil!− chilló Alice, feliz de poder explicarme algo que no sabia.− Es como una carrera de relevo, sólo que se invierte dependiendo del área en que este la pelota y de que lado de la cancha este Emmett…

Lo siguiente que le siguió fue como chino, y pronto Alice también dejó de tratar de dejar de hacer que yo entendiera.

Me dediqué a algo mejor que tratar de entender, me dedique a observar a Cull… Mm, a los jugadores.

Realmente primero estaba viendo a Mike, ya que era el nuevo jugador elegido después de que Emmett se cansara y anotara goles en la arquería equivocada, no tenía realmente nada especial que verle, así que pase a mirar a Jasper, que también me aburrió un poco y de él sólo note que no paraba de enviar miradas hacía Alice, nada raro. Continué mirando a Jake, pero a él siempre lo veía, así que no tenía nada de especial, y _casi_ sin darme cuenta, me encontré observando fijamente a Edward, de un lado a otro de la cancha, derecha izquierda, cuando tenía la pelota y cuando no, cuando anotaba, hacía pases o sólo corría. _Casi_ sin darme cuenta, se me pasó así mucho tiempo.

Había crecido, vaya que sí. Ya no éramos de la misma estatura, ahora el me pasaba con un par de pulgadas extras, pero seguía igual de flaco que siempre, quizás incluso un poco más, como desgarbado, con el cabello algo más largo, el rostro un poco más anguloso, sólo un poquito. Y, a pesar de estar relativamente lejos de donde yo estaba y estar moviéndose constantemente, se veían entre algunos mechones de cabello y la luz del sol que se reflejaba en ellos, dos iris verdes esmeraldas, que seguían exactamente igual a como yo los conocía antes, aunque tenía muchos meses sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos…

− Estas embelesada mirando a Edward.− dijo mi siempre muy oportuna y muy amada amiga Alice, mirándome con picardía.

− ¡Por supuesto que no!− Dije yo, Bella Swan, negando verdades desde mi nacimiento.

− Es un chico lindo.

− Ew, no, Alice. Además, tú sólo tienes ojos para Jasper, ¿recuerdas?

Ella rio y me ignoro por completo, procuré no mirar mucho a Edward después de eso.

La modalidad tres terminó ahí y volvieron a la modalidad dos, esta vez Jasper quedo por fuera, supuestamente porqué estaba cansado, pero yo (y creo que también todos) tenía la impresión de que era para pasar tiempo con Alice. Procuré no hablarles mucho y concentrarme plenamente en el juego, sin embelesamientos esta vez, ya que las normas volvían a hacer las de siempre y lograba entender que estaba pasando.

Ahora los equipos eran Edward y Mike, y Emmett y Jake. Viendo a Jake y a Edward en equipos contrarios (como casualmente estuvieron casi toda la tarde) era fácil darse cuenta de la rivalidad que tenían, siempre parecían empujarse un poco más fuerte y tratar de correr más rápido que el otro, tratando de superar o de no dejarse superar por su adversario. Me pregunte si simplemente no serían ideas mías y me moría de la intriga a la vez por saber que carrizo había pasado entre ellos dos.

Quite de mi mente lo de que quizás eran ideas mías cuando Jake, en un intento por quitarle el balón a Edward, le pego casualmente en el tobillo con el talón del zapato.

Edward lanzo una palabrota, luego otra que venía acompañado del apellido de Jake y el juego se pausó.

− Oye, Ed, lo siento− Dijo Jake apenado, rascándose la nariz, encontrando mi mirada y bajando la mano automáticamente. Después de eso sí lució verdaderamente apenado.

− No importa, estoy bien.− Dijo Edward desde el piso sin mirarlo. Realmente ninguno parecía molesto o preocupado, era algo como que simplemente pasó y de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

De un breve descanso, todos sentados en un círculo en posición india bajo la sombra del gran árbol, comiendo galletas chocochips y tomando jugo de naranja que había traído Alice, el juego se reanudó.

− ¡Yo juego!− dijo Alice animadamente. Todos la miraron.

− No creo que sea una buena idea.−Dijo Jasper inmediatamente.

− Por mi está bien−Dijeron Emmett y Jake.

Edward y Mike se encogieron de hombros.

− Ok, los equipos serán Alice, Jasper y yo. Edward, Jacob y Mike. ¿Así esta bien?

Jake abrió la boca para replicar, estaba segura de eso como de que mi apellido es Swan, pero Edward se le adelantó.

− Realmente ya no tengo muchas ganas de jugar.

Hubo un pequeño debate en el que discutieron la modalidad, trataron de convencer a Edward de jugar e ignoraron a Mike cuando dijo que no quería jugar hasta que Alice, con su pequeña y encantadora boquita anunció que ella sabía perfectamente como jugar con la modalidad tres. Problema resuelto, me quedaría _sola_ con Edward en el tronco. Vaya suplicio.

A mi ya se me estaban formando un montón de ideas locas en la mente, varias teorías descabelladas en las que decía que de repente y de la nada había aprendido a jugar fútbol decentemente y quería jugar y otras en donde me revolcaba en unas hierbas venenosas para irme a mi casa. Alice me sonrió, podría haber apostado a que ese pequeño diablo sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero vamos, ¿no podría ser tan malo pasar un ratito con Edward a solas, viendo a nuestros amigos jugar, no? esperaba que no.

Fue fácil, tremendamente fácil, sentarme en el mismo tronco que Edward a menos de dos metros de distancia y observar a Alice dar vueltas como loquita por todo el campo (ella era la jugadora elegida para ser de ambos equipos y se le daba increíblemente bien, aunque yo de solo verla me cansaba) por unos cuantos minutos.

No estuve muy segura de cómo, pero después de un momento de ver a Jasper golpear intencionalmente a Emmett en la cabeza porque le había quitado el balón a Alice, trate de mirar de reojo a Edward.

Vaya _error_.

Yo sabía que tenía que seguir odiándolo, yo sabía que había sido un completo idiota, yo sabía que podía seguir molesta por el incidente de la piscina, pero cuando lo vi mirándome, con las manos apoyadas a modo de almohada detrás de su cabeza, simplemente me sentí cansada de estar molesta siempre con _él_.

Quizás él vio en mi mirada que en ese momento no pensaba ignorarlo, y como si me leyera la mente (porque a veces parecía que tenía esa cualidad), dijo:

− ¿Me perdonas?

Y yo, quizás demasiado fácil, dije:

− Sí.

Y quizás la media sonrisa que me dedicó después, hizo que algo raro se me moviera en el estómago, como nauseas, pero definitivamente menos asqueroso.

* * *

Finalmente, era lunes catorce de febrero y yo no me quería levantar de mi cama. Después de mi casi muerte por aburrimiento al día siguiente, habría esperado que por lo menos tuviese un poco más de ganas de empezar ese día, pero no, nada de nada, seguía siendo lunes, y peor que eso, lunes catorce de febrero. La noche anterior me había trasnochado sobre evaluando mi pequeña y casi insignificante intento de conversación con Edward, había llamado a Alice y le había contado cada detalle estúpido que pudiera recordar…

Como que cuando dijo "_¿me perdonas?_" hacía más brisa de lo normal y la luz filtrándose entre las hojas del árbol hacían sombras graciosas sobre sus mejillas. Como que después de que dije "_Sí_", levanto la comisura derecha de sus labios como tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que pretendía ser demasiado grande. Como que se acercó más a mí y empezó a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, como si fuéramos viejos amigos con mucho tiempo sin verse y demasiadas cosas que contarse.

Que yo le hice un montón de preguntas, sobre su cómo estaba su mamá, sobre como le iba con el piano, que incluso sentí la confianza para preguntarle que pasaba con Jake (cosa que no respondió).

− Ay Bellla− Suspiró Alice− Estás perdida.

Yo no me enteré de que significaba eso.

Lo único que no le conté a Alice, ni siquiera por encimita, fue que en medio de mi conversación con Edward, en medio de la cancha, la mirada que Jake le dirigió a Edward y pasó también por mi, era una mirada que no le había visto nunca.

Ahora me tocaba levantarme, vestirme y arreglarme, cepillarme los dientes y desayunar. Ya había guardado en mi bolso el regalo para Alice, no había pensado en darle dulces a nadie más que a ella, de lo cual me sentí un poco culpable al pensar en Jacob, al que de la nada sentía que tenía que tenía que pedir perdón por algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué y por qué.

Se me hizo tarde, como siempre, la meditación entre el sueño y la consciencia se me había ido de las manos esa mañana, por lo que trate de alistarme más rápido de lo normal. Mi mamá me entrego el desayuno con un beso en la frente, hoy me tocaría desayunar… ¡Chan chan! dinero para comprar en el instituto. Nada fuera de lo normal viniendo de Renee. Ella me llevo en su auto como siempre, la noté un poco extraña, sonreía demasiado y jugaba de más con los anillos en sus dedos mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. No le di importancia.

Alice ya me esperaba en la entrada del instituto, con una caja envuelta en papel anaranjado y un lazo rojo encima.

− ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, mejor amiga por siempre!− chilló mi amiga poniéndose de puntitas para abrazarme.

Yo empecé a reír, era imposible que el ánimo de Alice no se te pegara ni siquiera un poquito.

− Gracias por ser mi amiga, pequeña Ali.

− Gracias a ti, Bella. Equilibras todo el rosa en mi vida.

− ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

− Significa que aquí esta tu regalo.

− Toma el tuyo.

Eran demasiados dulces, una cantidad muy parecida a la que yo le había dado, estaban nuestros favoritos, sobretodo bombones de chocolate y galletas. Reímos las dos juntas por la coincidencia hasta que sonó la alarma para entrar a clases. Guarde todo en mi bolso y miré con cariño a Alice, tenía muchísima suerte de tener como amiga, o como ella me decía _mejor amiga por siempre_.

Suspire de alivio al ver que Jake no me había entregado ningún regalo. El ambiente en el salón de clases era muy animado, parecía que el día había hecho que todos fueran amigos. Que estupidez, aunque sentí que de alguna manera yo también había caigo en las trampas de San Valentín cuando Edward me saludo al entrar al salón y se sentó en su mismo puesto de siempre cerca de mí. Enrojecí cuando Jessica Stanley y Angela Webber me miraron incrédulas.

Yo, como cosa rara, no podía pasar un solo día normal en la vida sin que algo extraño hiciera a mi imaginación y paranoia ponerse a volar. El día había ido muy normal; quejarme de las matemáticas, amar a la profesora de literatura, ir al recreo, desayunar, todo hasta ahí normal, sólo hasta ahí.

Verán, hay una cosa que no debes hacer cuando te encuentras algo que no esperabas en tu puesto al volver del recreo y esa cosa es gritar.

− ¿Pasó algo malo, Bella?− pregunto Alice, que en ese momento ya había recibido su regalo de Jasper. Hermosos bombones de chocolates con chispas rosadas, _tan_ Alice.

− Eh, um, no, para nada.

Mi cara roja le dijo lo contrario, pero el profesor entro en ese momento y no pudo interrogarme. Sus ojos hablaron por ella, dijeron_ "después de clases me dices que te pasa, muchacha loca"_, claramente.

Escondí aquel regalo inmediatamente en mi bolso. No quería que nadie lo viera, nadie, ni siquiera Alice, que aún me miraba con sus pequeños ojitos buscando una respuesta. El cierre parecía no querer colaborar, las cosas nunca querían colaborar cuando yo quería que colaboraran urgentemente, eso y que el cierre se hubiera atorado con la cinta del regalo. Oh demonios.

Después de eso me fue imposible concentrarme en clase, viendo de reojo a todos mis amigos. Pesando, analizando, paranoiando. Definitivamente una chica no me hubiese regalado flores, no, tenía que ser un chico. Tenía que haberlas puesto ahí durante el recreo, trate de pensar a quién no había visto durante el recreo pero lo descarté al instante, no tenía idea porque no le había estado parando a casi nada. Había pasado mi recreo con Jessica y Ángela, ya que Alice me había dejado por irse con Jasper. Los había visto a los dos en el columpio, rozándose las manos cuando pasaban cerca el uno del otro. _Puaj_.

Me imagine a mi misma en los columpios, rozando mi mano con la de un niño de rostro indefinido, con la misma cara de idiota de Alice, pero la imagen no se lograba formar concretamente en mi cabeza, era demasiado imposible, raro.

Trate de dejar las especulaciones y de prestarle algo de atención a la clase, pero no, nada, la historia de América era mil veces más aburrida que mi propia vida.

Apenas sonó el timbre para salir de clases y finalmente del instituto una mano, la de mi mejor amiguísima Alice siempre-dispuesta-a-ayudarme, me arrastró hasta el armario de limpieza y nos escondimos ahí adentro ¿por qué el estúpido armario ese?, jamás lo entendería.

− Suelta la sopa, Swan.

− No tengo sopa, señorita policía de sopas.

En la oscuridad me la imaginé rodando los ojos.

− Te dejaron un regalo en tu puesto en el asiento, ¿no es verdad?, para verlo, anda, Bella…− Alargo una mano para quitarme el bolso de las manos.

− ¡No!

− ¡No te resistas, Swan!

Y así mi mejor amiga y yo acabamos forcejeando por poder ver lo que estaba en mi bolso en el armario de la limpieza. Obviamente, ella logró obtener lo que quería, mi bolso en sus manos, mi cara molesta de resignación y abrir el cierre fácilmente.

− ¿Tenía una nota?− Negué con la cabeza− ¡Oh Bella, tienes un admirador secreto!

− Esa era la reacción que quería evitar.− chillé frustrada− ¡No quiero un admirador secreto!

− Pues lo tienes, y uno muy tierno.

Alice se llevo el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres al rostro y aspiro el rico perfume en medio de aquel armario asqueroso.

Yo no sabría decir si mi admirador secreto (_¡oh vaya!_) era tierno, pero el ramo de flores si era bastante bonito y no muy grande. Se notaba que habían sido flores cortadas con una mano, algunas de un jardín y otras probablemente de plantas que crecían en los terrenos baldíos, todas puestas juntas sin cuidado pero con un cierto equilibrio entre ellas, el tipo de regalo que hace un niño de doce años demasiado despreocupado, atadas todas juntas con una cinta amarilla.

Alice me devolvió mi regalo sonriendo, lo escondí de nuevo en mi bolso antes de salir del armario y corrimos por el pasillo, ahora desierto, antes de que el conserje nos pillara.

− ¡Adiós Bella!− se despidió Alice antes entrar en el auto de su chofer. Ese día me tocaría irme a mi casa caminando, que fastidio.

* * *

No encontraba que hacer con mi vida además de ver televisión y hacer tarea, pero la tarea era para la semana siguiente, así que el televisor seria la repuesta y rodar por mi cama era inevitable. Sentía que me había pasado todos estos últimos días rodando por mi cama.

El ramito de flores descansaba sobre mi escritorio, me lleve una de las galletas de Alice a la boca mientras lo miraba de reojo. No quería darle demasiada importancia, pero no podía evitar de hacerlo, ¿Quién? ¿Quién me había querido dejar esas flores en mi mesa?

Justo cuando pensabas que estabas por encima de todas esas cosas de chicos… ¡BANG! Alguno hacía algo para que no pudieras dejar de pensar en ellos… y no es que yo pensara en los chicos de alguna manera romántica, claro que no, era simplemente que ya no me provocaba bañarme cada vez que alguno me tocaba. Hasta tenía un amigo varón, Jake…

_Jake_.

Quizás había sido Jacob.

Me sentí mal al instante, algo con esa idea no me gustaba y preferí olvidarme de ella.

A pesar del ruido del televisor, escuche un auto estacionarse enfrente de la casa. Supuse que era mi mamá, ya de noche y estaba llegando tarde, ¿qué podía haber estado haciendo?, me puse de pie sobre mi cama y estire el cuello para ver por la ventana, ¿le diría acerca de mi ramo de flores? ¿Se reiría de mí o se alegraría? Creo que sería una buena idea decírselo, Renee podía ser mala en muchísimas cosas, pero seguro tenía que saber algo acerca de regalos dejamos por admiradores secretos…

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, saltando con un pie y después con el otro, un deporte extremo para mí debido a lo torpe que era, pero me gustaba pensar que estaba mejorando. Llegue a tiempo a la puerta de la entrada para abrir la puerta y ver como un completo extraño se inclinaba para besar a mi mamá en los labios.

Ahí podríamos decir que Bella Swan, yo, la hija de aquella mujer, se volvió de hielo.

Ahogue un grito que aun así alerto a la pareja. Se separaron rápido, torpes, como un par de adolescentes siendo pillados por sus padres haciendo algo malo, algo _muy_ malo.

− ¿Bella, querida? ¿Qué haces parada a esta hora?

− No habías llegado y yo, em, yo, estaba viendo, em, tele…− Vaya momento para tartamudear.

− Oh, este…−Parecía nerviosa, más que nunca parecía una adolescente, recordé que ella había sido muy joven cuando me tuvo− Ven, acércate, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Traspasé el umbral de la puerta y me recibió la sonrisa de aquel hombre, no tenía mal aspecto, se veía un poco más joven que mi mamá y me causo una buena impresión en general. De repente me acordé que sólo estaba usando unos shorts y una camisa que era unas tallas más grande que yo, la agarre por los bordes y de alguna manera traté de taparme inútilmente las piernas.

− Bella, este es Phil. Phil, ella es mi hija Isabella, ya te he hablado de ella, todos le decimos Bella.

¿Qué ya le había hablado de mí? Que yo supiera Renee no había estado saliendo con nadie. En algún punto de mi mente quedo guardado todo lo relacionado con las flores de mi admirador secreto.

La mano del hombre, Phil, estaba extendida hacía mi. La tome presurosa.

− Mucho gusto, Bella, espero que podamos llegar a conocernos bien, tu mamá es una mujer estupenda.− Dijo el Phil amablemente, tomándome la mano firmemente pero sin mucha fuerza.

Si no hubiese estado tan oscuro, probablemente habría visto el rostro de Renee cubriéndose de rubor.

− Em, si, mucho gusto Señor.

− Llámame Phil, por favor, me haces sentir muy viejo, pequeña.

− Claro, Phil.

Algo dentro de mí tenía ganas de quejarse, de mirarlo feo, de ponerse a llorar hacer un berrinche, pero Renne siempre decía que yo había madurado mucho y al parecer esta era la prueba, no me parecía correcto ponerme a hacer un berrinche, quizás era mejor callarlo todo, realmente que mi mamá tuviese un novio no estaba tan mal.

− Bueno, yo me voy despidiendo, hasta luego Renee, adiós Bella.

Hubo unos segundos en los que Phil no supo que hacer, dio un paso hacía Renee, como para abrazarla, o quizás besarla otra vez, pero fue sólo impulso y alzo para mano para decir adiós con la mano. Renee sonrió radiante.

− Adiós Phil, cariño, que pases buenas noches.

− Adiós.

Ambas, madre e hija, nos quedamos en la puerta hasta que el hombre entro a su auto y se alejó manejando. El sonoro suspiro de Renee me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

− Vaya, eso salió bien.− Dijo dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda.− Eres una estupenda hija, Bella.

− ¿Gracias?− Ese no era definitivamente un agradecimiento.

Entramos a la casa y Renee cerró la puerta atrás de mí. Yo tenía que hacer una pregunta muy importante.

− ¿Por qué no me habías dicho tenías novio?

Mi mamá me miró un poco incomoda, prendí las luces de la sala para fijarme mejor en sus expresiones.

− Tenía miedo de que te fueras a molestar.

Agarró un mechón de su cabello y se puso a jugar con él entre sus dedos, nerviosa. Me transmitía de todo menos seguridad y de repente me invadió una gran duda.

− Mamá… ¿Esta todo bien?

− Claro que si, Bella ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

_¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? _Porque si mi madre no parece estar bien, yo tampoco podría estar bien.

− ¿Segura? Te noto algo inquieta, ¿hay algo que no me estas diciendo?

− Sabes, Bella, antes eras una chiquilla un tanto impulsiva, pero últimamente has crecido tanto… incluso se esta notando en tu cuerpo. Hay veces en que siento que a ti te va mejor llevar el control y las cosas ordenadas que a mi.−Tantas palabras me estaban empezando a desesperar− Sé que sabrás manejar cualquier cosa que te vaya a decir con madurez. Tú tienes toda la madurez que yo ni tuve ni siquiera cuando fui mayor que tú.

Ok, yo no era tan madura, quizás ni una pizca, pero preferí no interrumpirla para que me dijera de una vez lo que pensaba decirme y que no se fuera por las ramas de nuevo.

− Lo que te quiero decir, Bella− continuó mi madre, mirando cualquier lado que no fueran mis ojos, lo cual era una muy mala señal…− Es que Phil es un buen hombre…

Ajá, ¿y eso qué?

−…quizás no te lo dije antes por las experiencias que hemos tenido antes con Russell y Jack, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?, bueno, quería estar segura antes de presentarte a Phil, es un hombre encantador, juega baseball profesionalmente, no es muy bueno, pero es un buen hombre y me hace feliz, en fin, no es sólo el hecho de que sea mi novio, sino que lo hemos hablado y va a venir a vivir con nosotras.

Terminó su discurso abruptamente. Piensa Bella, piensa.

− ¿_Qué_?

− Pues si, es lo que quiero.

− …

− No pongas esa cara, Bella, te lo he explicado bien.

Espere unos segundos antes de volver a articular una palabra, eran demasiados pensamientos en una sola cabeza de una niña de doce años. ¿Qué un hombre que recién acababa de conocer se iba a mudar a nuestra casa? ¿Qué mi mamá lo había hablado con él, pero no conmigo? ¿Tan poco le importaba mi opinión? ¿Qué un completo extraño iba a dormir a un par de puertas de mi cuarto? ¿Cuándo mi mamá se había vuelto _tan _loca?

− ¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo? ¿Ya es definitivo?− articulé, tratando de que la boca no se me quedara abierta.

− Pues si, no te lo había comentado porque pensé que no te iba a gustar.

− Oh vaya, cuanta razón tenías.− Rodé los ojos con impotencia.

− No es necesario que me hables sarcásticamente, Isabella.

Si algo bueno tenía mi mamá, es que no sabia como regañar ni como estar molesta. Yo era la única con mal carácter por aquí y justo en ese momento, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estar molesta.

− ¡Es una locura! ¡No lo conozco! ¡Un extraño se va mudar a nuestra casa y tú no lo consultas conmigo, con tu hija!

− ¡No es un extraño! Te lo acabo de presentar, Bella.

− Esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal. ¡Me has ignorado completamente!

− Bella, eres mi hija, claro que pienso en ti, además Phil es mi novio.− Se veía perdida, mi mamá, sin saber muy bien que decir, tan débil. Yo siempre la apoyaba en cualquier estupidez que se le ocurría, en las clases de yoga, de origami, de sushi, de finanzas, de esculturas con conchas marinas, de cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la mente, pero esto era demasiado, un extraño viviendo en la casa.

− ¿Desde cuando, ah? ¿¡Para que vivan juntos un par de meses y después de canses de él como con papá, Russell o Jack!?

− ¡Bella!

− Y lo peor de todo− dije, para terminar de sacarme toda la rabia del pecho, ya con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de mis ojos− es que no te importa lo que yo piense, llegaste aquí con él con tus manos bien limpias, sin intención de presentármelo, para decirme en menos de diez minutos que se mudará con nosotros. Pero no eres sólo tú la que vive aquí, soy yo también, ¡y sabes que lo que acabas de hacer esta muy _muy_ mal!

Pasé por un lado de Renee, que empezaba a llorar también, y no me importó estar descalza cuando abrí la puerta principal por la que hace nada había llegado mi mamá y salí a la intemperie. Corrí hacía el garaje ignorando las protesta y las excusas de Renee y me monté en mi bici, para alejarme lo más posible que pudiera de ella.

− Mira lo madura que soy, mamá.− mascullé entre los dientes.

Sólo miré hacía atrás una vez más para comprobar que no me siguiera, la vi parada justo donde antes había estado mi bici, rebuscando desesperadamente algo en su bolso, probablemente las llaves de su carro. Ya con eso tenía mucha ventaja de por medio.

Conduje descalza, lo cual me dolió mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para querer volver por mis zapatos, mientras recitaba todas las groserías que me sabía en nombre de Phil. Conduje lejos de la casa, ignorando el frío de la brisa, aunque era una noche cálida, y justo cuando pensaba que tendría que volver a casa porque la casa de Alice quedaba demasiado lejos y yo no era tan valiente, se me ocurrió ir a la cancha donde el día anterior había visto a los muchachos jugar fútbol.

Casi me sorprendió encontrar el mismo lugar, aunque el viento en mi rostro secaba las lágrimas, mis ojos seguían estando húmedos y algo borrosos.

Tiré mi bici en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado antes y me senté en el tronco caído a llorar. Algo dramático, a decir verdad, tenía demasiado tiempo sin hacer un drama así, pero este era peor por muchos motivos, este involucraba a mi mamá y era por mucho más serio que todos mis dramas anteriores juntos.

Estaba en lo mío, llorando, no me había dado cuenta de la enorme luna que había esa noche y que hacía que todo se viera mucho más claro a pesar de ser de noche, no me había dado cuenta de que no hacía frío, de las piedritas clavándose en las plantas de mis pies ni de que no estaba sola.

− ¿Bella?

Pegué un brinco en medio de un hipido, asustada. Subí el rostro inmediatamente, secándome las lágrimas, mirando hacía los lados, buscando a él dueño de la voz, una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio del mundo bajo cualquier circunstancia, ¿por qué él siempre me encontraba llorando?, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban…

− ¿Cullen? ¿Dónde estás?

Una mano me tocó el hombro, volteé y traté de componer mi cara más decente para poder mirarlo a los ojos hoy y al día siguiente en el instituto.

− ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo había pensado que tenía que seguir ignorándolo, pero que yo lo había perdonado era un hecho demasiado importante para olvidarlo, traté de sonreírle sin éxitos.

− Cosas de la vida. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado en el tronco− Cosas de la vida.

¿Acaso nunca nos íbamos a poder hablar claro? Algo me decía que no.

− Pensé que me habías perdonado y que ya éramos amigos otra vez, puedes contarme lo que quieras, si quieres.

Agradecí que bajo el tronco caído siguiera siendo más oscuro que a la luz de la luna, para que no notara la sonrisa tonta que se me formo sola en los labios y hacía contraste con mis ojos hinchados.

− Apenas te perdoné hoy, es un proceso, estás en la primera fase para ser mi amigo.

− ¿Y cuantas fases son?

− Chorrocientas fases.

Escuché su risa ahogada en la noche antes de que nos quedáramos ambos en un silencio más prolongado. Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, yo me debatí internamente entre contarle o no contarle, porque apenas me acordaba de mi mamá, me daban ganas de echarme a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora no estaba sola y definitivamente no quería que especialmente Edward me viera llorar. Por suerte, él me salvó de tener que hablar.

− Es raro encontrarte aquí en la noche, un lunes… Te escuché llorar antes de reconocer que eras tú. No sé porque estabas llorando, pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte, que tú llores es bastante anormal.

Podía escuchar la incomodidad en su voz, podía sentir mi misma incomodidad.

− No tienes que decirme por qué, pero quiero que sepas que…

− ¡Mi mamá tiene un nuevo novio!− grité de repente, impulsada por algo que no reconocí− Apenas me lo presentó hoy y de una vez me dijo que se mudaría con nosotros.

Miré a Edward expectante, mis ojos acostumbrados a la luz mirando fijamente a los suyos. Note que seguía incómodo, quizás yo lo estaba poniendo incómodo, pero aun así no me aparto la mirada.

− Um… yo creo que ella… yo creo que mi mamá implanto algo en mi cabeza o me hizo un trauma para que no pudiera decir nada contra una mamá, nunca.− Se excusó educadamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

− Además, jamás he pasado por nada parecido como para saber que decirte, Bella.

− Supongo que aprecio tu sinceridad… y también que no dirás nada en contra de mi mamá, aunque lo que haga es horrible.

Esta vez fue su turno para encogerse de hombros.

− Lo siento por no poder serte útil.

− No te preocupes, ya lo resolveré yo con ella.

Preferí dejar de mirarlo tan intensamente para que no pensará que era demasiado loca. Hablar con él, aunque fuera de lo que me afligía, no me afligía tanto.

− Aunque creo que con irte de la casa un lunes en la noche dejaste tu punto claro, porque supongo que ella no sabe que estás aquí, seguramente con eso ella va tratar de entenderte y quizás cambie esa decisión tan apresurada.

− Eso espero.

− Quizás también debas darle una oportunidad a Phil, quizás en un buen tipo.

Traté de mirarlo lo más feo posible, pero con la cara hinchada y tanta oscuridad, no lo logré bien. Hice una mueca rara con los labios que Edward supo interpretar bien.

− Debe estar preocupada ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?− Añadió rápidamente, mirando a otro lado que no fuera mi rostro.

Lo dudé un instante. Realmente no tenía ganas de volver aún a casa, pero Edward tenía razón.

− Esta bien.

Me paré del tronco seguida de Edward, camine hasta llegar a mi bici y la puse sobre sus dos ruedas, la bici de Edward estaba apoyada en un árbol cercano muy visible a cualquiera que llegara de repente a ese lugar, así habría estado de distraída y afligida para no haberla visto al llegar. Me pregunté de nuevo por qué él estaba a esa hora justo ahí, pero me encogí de hombros y decidí no preguntar, no tenía ánimos para sacarle información.

Pensé en mi mamá, en que pasaría cuando llegara, ¿me regañaría? ¿me comprendería?, conocía bien a Reene, probablemente se pondría a llorar conmigo, probablemente jamás iba a poder volver a caminar en pantis en mi casa si Phil vivía con nosotras. Sentí la urgencia de llorar de nuevo.

− ¿Crees que tu mamá este buscándote?

Miré a Edward de nuevo, que ya estaba al lado de mí y no pude contestarle, ni siquiera sonreírle.

− Hey Bella, que yo te acompañe a casa es algo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Era una clara frase para distraerme, quizás notó que estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo, pero preferí seguirle la corriente.

− Supongo que sí, creo que ya eres mi amigo.

− Vaya, esas chorrocientas fases pasaron muy rápido.

Reí estúpidamente y el rio conmigo.

Caminamos arrastrando las bicis hasta llegar a la calle, y cuando ya estaba apunto de montarme de nuevo en mi bici, Edward puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó torpemente. Los colores se me subieron a la cara.

¿¡Qué se supone que estaba haciendo!?

− Ser tu amigo de nuevo es genial…

_Oh vaya._

− Aunque tenga que soportar tus berrinches.

− ¡Oye!

Le golpeé el hombro a modo de juego y finalmente me soltó. Subimos a nuestras bicis y nos alejamos de la reserva, mientras más me acercaba a mi casa más disminuía mi rabia.

Quizás todo no estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo, Reene era mi mamá y tenía que perdonarla y tratar de hacerla feliz siempre ¿no?, quizás Phil era un buen hombre, como había dicho Edward. Quizás esto iba para mejor y si no iba para mejor… bueno, siempre podría hacer otro berrinche y hacer que mi mamá botara a Phil de la casa o la misma Reene se cansara de él, como con Russell y Jack, aunque quizás Phil fuera el definitivo…

¡Y ojalá lo fuera!

Quizás hoy había ganado un nuevo padrastro, pero definitivamente había recuperado a un nuevo y viejo amigo. San Valentín nunca había sido _tan_ emocionante.

* * *

¡Chán chán!

¿Qué tal? Como siempre, lamento la tardanza. Estaba releyendo todo y me doy cuenta de que tengo infinitos errores, trataré de arreglarlos todos antes de publicar el próximo y penúltimo capítulo.

Son un amor, un encanto, ¡todos los reviews me alegran el alma!, y alegran más porque siento que no lo merezco. En serio, en serio, en serio, espero que les siga gustando este ff y como las cosas están cambiando para Edward y Bella.

¡Besos a todos!

PD: Estoy de vacas y me dedicaré bastante a escribir. Así que no esperaran mucho, lo prometo.

(Dos reviews más y actualizo ¿si? hagan a este pobre intento de escritora ad honorem feliz)


	9. La Fiesta

**Capitulo 8**

**LA FIESTA**

**12 hasta el final.**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en las gradas de la cancha, con Ángela y Jessica a mis lados porque Alice estaba muy ocupada jugando en los columpios tomada de la mano de Jasper. La odiaba un poco por eso y me desquitaba con el sándwich de queso que mi mamá me había preparado esa mañana.

Mordisco, masticar con rabia, mordisco, masticar con rabia, y así sucesivamente.

Yo era una chica esencialmente feliz, tenía mis momentos y quizás de vez en cuando lloraba _un poquito_ en exceso. Pero últimamente mi vida estaba dando giros bruscos con respecto a lo que yo consideraba una vida normal y no me estaba gustando para nada este nuevo rumbo. Pero a la edad de doce años uno todavía esta creciendo, y crecer significa tener que adaptarse… ¡Demonios! odiaba crecer.

− ¿Te parece que Jasper es más alto que Edward?− Dijo Jessica a mi derecha.

− Si, creo que lo ha pasado en altura− respondió Ángela.

¿Saben que odiaba también? Las conversaciones de chicas en frente de una cancha donde todos nuestros compañeros estaban jugando futbol, además de que se me daban mal porque no tenía nada bueno que comentar sobre chicos, ropa o artistas de moda que no conocía. Eso definitivamente no era lo mío.

Mordisco, masticar con rabia, masticar, masticar, masticar…

Edward de repente notó que yo estaba sentada en una de las gradas y me saludo amigablemente, con sonrisa incluida y todo. Trague todo de una sola vez y boté mi jugo de naranja cuando alcé la mano apresuradamente para responderle el saludo. Me guiño un ojo y volvió a su juego.

− Oh vaya, a alguien le g…

− ¡Chicas!− gritó la vocecita de Alice interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir Jessica. Gracias, muchas gracias por la interrupción.− ¿Asistirán hoy?

− ¡Por supuesto!

− ¡Jamás me lo perdería!

Ignore la pregunta de Alice, llevaba más de una semana hablando de su fiesta de cumpleaños y además de que ya me tenía verde con eso, no había podido estar con ella por culpa de Jasper. Termine de un trago el resto de mi jugo de naranja y me pare para botar el envase cuando Alice me tomo por el brazo y muy alegremente, me pregunto si la podía acompañar al baño ¿Tenía la opción de decirle que no? ¡No!

− Será increíble, compré muchos globos, mi mamá contrató a un DJ, incluso dijo que nos haría ponche, sin alcohol, por supuesto.

Jamás en mi vida había probado alcohol, incluso a mis doce, pero me pregunté cómo sería estar borracha, especialmente ese día.

− Soy mala en las fiestas, Ali, ya sabes eso. Además has invitado a casi todo el instituto, me sentiré fuera de lugar y…

− No invité a todo el mundo− dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño, ignorando lo otro que dije− No invité a Jane de la sección A porque el otro día me llamo "duende asqueroso", ¿puedes creerlo?

Fruncí el ceño yo también− Sabes cómo es Jane, cada vez que te mira parece que quisiera torturarte.

Alice fingió un escalofrío y entramos juntas al baño.

− Con respecto a que te sientas fuera de lugar− continuó Alice− voy a estar yo todo el rato, será en mi casa, conoces bien mi casa, podrás ir a mi cuarto si quieres un descanso…

− Si, pero tu serás la anfitriona, tendrás que estar con todos y yo no estaré con nadie.

− Estará Jake, también todos los muchachos, últimamente he visto que te haces más amiga de Ed…

− Ajá, sí, estarán ellos, pero yo te quiero a ti, me estás cambiando por Jasper.

Alice rio alegremente mientras se lavaba las manos, como yo no tenía nada especial que hacer, me empecé a lavar las manos también.

− Eso no es cierto. Eres mi mejor amiga por siempre, eso no va a cambiar por Jasper.

La miré insegura, eso no era lo que me había demostrado últimamente.

− ¿Te gusta mucho?− pregunté, casi arrepintiéndome al instante.

Alice se sonrojo y asintió lentamente.

− Es un chico estupendo.

− Si, se nota que también le gustas, tanto que está volviéndose loco. Ningún chico en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a que lo vieran tanto con una niña.

Alice me miró ceñuda.

− Boba, Bella.

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo y salimos del baño.

Ese mismo día en mi casa abrí el bolso más grande que tenía y metí adentro mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes, después de la fiesta me quedaría a dormir en casa de Alice e incluso llegaría un poco antes para ayudarla a arreglar todo, aunque sospechaba sus verdaderas y maquiavélicas intenciones de usarme de muñeca y vestirme a su antojo. Tomé sin mirar mucho la ropa que me pondría esa noche, al fin y al cabo seguro Alice me pondría otra cosa después, y salí de mi habitación lista para ir a irme a su casa.

− ¡Mamá!− grité desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras− ¿Me llevas tú o me voy en bici?

Espere unos segundo y volví a gritar por mi mamá antes de que Phil me contestara.

Phil, mi casi padrastro, el hombre con el que habíamos estado viviendo desde hacia un par de meses. No era tan malo, por su trabajo tenía que viajar mucho y aún podía dar mis paseos en panties de vez en cuando.

− Reene salió al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, pero si quieres te llevo yo.− Su cabeza se asomó desde el cuarto de mi mamá –de él y mi mamá− y me sonrió. Aún pasados unos meses igual trataba de hacer que le cayera bien.

_Buen intento Phil, soy lo suficientemente interesada como para decirte que sí._

Me encogí de hombros – Ok.

Si hay algo en la vida que me gusta hacer, es mirar por la ventana de los carros cuando alguien va conduciendo, apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano y miré fijamente al paisaje para evitar conversaciones incómodas, este truco era lo suficientemente bueno para evitar hablar con Phil.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa de Alice, me baje del carro de un salto con mi bolso en mano.

− ¡Adios Phil!− exclamé cuando apenas toqué el piso− ¡Gracias!

No me quede para que me dijera nada más, suficiente estaba haciendo con dejarlo vivir en mi casa y hundí el timbré de la casa de Alice con todas mis fuerzas. Me recibió su ama de llaves con una sonrisa, le di las buenas tardes sonriendo y corrí al cuarto de Alice antes de que me dejara entrar.

− Estás algo hiperactiva hoy, Bella, escuché como casi destruyes el timbre de mi casa.

− Sólo estoy emocionada por la fiesta.

Alice, que en ese momento estaba con la mitad el cuerpo en su closet sacando cuantas blusas y vestidos tenía, se tragó fácil mi respuesta y siguió en la búsqueda de lo que yo creí que era el conjunto perfecto.

Ese día, desde el momento del brutal saludo de Edward mientras jugaba futbol, había estado algo inquieta, con el corazón tronándome entre mis pulmones cada vez que pensaba en él.

Sí, él y yo éramos amigos −fácil decirlo cuando no eres _tú_ la amiga− y me había empezado a sentir a gusto con él, era fácil reírse y sentirse cómoda. Además también era muy incómodo cuando había alguien más que nosotros dos observando, pero básicamente todo era risas y alegría.

Risas, alegría y mi corazón latiendo de maneras dolorosas cuando sonreía.

Algo especialmente raro que me tenía atormentada y que nunca me había pasado con Alice, ni con Jacob, que ya no era mi único amigo varón. Era intrigante, los niños seguían sin ser mis seres favoritos en el mundo, pero Edward ya no era tan niño. Supongo que a eso le llaman crecer, una cosa curiosa que tal vez me estaba pasando a mí también.

− ¿Qué te parece?

Alice estaba desfilando en frente de mí un vestido vinotinto de tirantes con un lazo que caía elegantemente desde el pecho hasta la cadera, se veía hermosa y se lo dije. Sonrió esplendorosamente, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientecitos blancos y se fue dando saltitos es sus pantuflas de Hello Kitty, nuevamente hacía el armario.

− ¿Tu usarás eso?

Había esperado esa pregunta casi todo el día.

− Supongo que sí.

Saco la cabeza del armario sólo para mirarme con sus grandes ojos castaños y su carita de corderito a punto de ser degollado, la pregunta estaba implícita.

− Mi estilo es todo tuyo, pero por favor, nada de Hello Kitty.

Inmediatamente empezó a mostrarme diferente blusas, faldas y vestidos −ella tenía una clase de ley acerca de no usar nunca pantalones− y fue buena en el sentido de que dejo que yo negara algunas prendas que me mostraba y no imponía lo que quería que usara como en otras ocasiones, por lo que después de unos veinte minutos, terminé con una blusa blanca de una tela muy suave y una falda azul oscuro.

− ¡Sabía que te quedaría perfecto!

− ¿Lo habías comprado para mí?− pregunté confundida.

− Si, hace un par de meses, lo vi y supe de inmediato que era para ti, pero deje que lo escogieras tú, para saber si de verdad te gustaba.

− No debiste, Alice.

− No debo hacer muchas cosas.

Negué con la cabeza para mí misma mientras ella sonreía fingiendo toda la inocencia que podía, acostumbrada a la sensación de que mi mejor amiga fuera una completa intrusa en mi guardarropa y me comprara cosas incluso en su cumpleaños.

Muy en el fondo, había extrañado toda esta inútil conversación y nueva ropa furtiva con mi mejor amiga, desde que Jasper entró a su vida casi no habíamos tenido estos momentos juntas y por eso fui menos dura con ella al quejarme de que ella hacía lo que quisiera con mi ropa.

− Debería aprovechar de botar estos jeans.− Dijo jugando, alzando los jeans que habían quedado olvidados en el suelo.

− ¡Ni se te ocurra, pequeña enana!− Me tiré encima de ella para arrebatárselos pero huyó en el último momento.− ¡Enana escurridiza!

− ¡Me arrugas el vestido!

Nos reímos como hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reíamos.

− Alice, ya los invitados están llegando.− llamó su mamá desde la planta baja.

− ¡Vamos!

Tomé al fin mis jeans y los guarde apresuradamente en mi bolso sin pensar en las futuras arrugas.

Alice corrió a ponerse brillo de labios, peinarse el cabello muy rápidamente una última vez, insistir en que me pusiera brillo de labios también y cuando al fin logró que me pusiera, ambas bajamos hasta el patio trasero.

Todo estaba decorado con muchísimos globos blancos y rosados, había una mesa con un mantel rosado y una enorme fuente de chocolate y otra de ponche de frutas, también habían varias pequeñas mesas rodeadas de muchas sillas. Los árboles y plantas a los bordes estaban decorados con pequeñas luces blancas y el DJ ya había llegado, pero montaba el equipo cerca de una de las esquinas de la casa.

− No me necesitabas para decorar.

− Lo sé, te quería aquí para saber que te ibas a poner.

− Que predecible.

El primer invitado en llegar fue Jasper, además de mí, obviamente.

Alice lo saludo alegremente y le dio un abrazo enorme cuando este le entrego su regalo, después corrió a guardarlo adentro de la casa.

− Hola Bella.

− Hola Jasper, ¿cómo estás?

− Genial, ¿y tú?

− ¡Genial!

Se hizo silencio cuando ninguno de los dos tuvo nada más que decir e increíblemente no me sentí incómoda. Ambos nos reímos cuando comentamos al mismo tiempo lo bonito de la decoración y sentí simpatía por él cuando vi que sus ojos brillaban mientras Alice se acercaba.

Sonó la música al fin, no tan escandalosa porque apenas la fiesta estaba comenzando.

En ese momento llegaron un montón de invitados más y pasé irremediablemente al último lugar. Al ser la mejor amiga de Alice, ella no tenía que preocuparse tanto para que yo me sintiera cómoda, conocía esa casa como la palma de mi mano y podía ir a donde yo quisiera.

Después de dar vueltas sola por el patio un rato y ver como Alice parecía danzar de invitado en invitado, saludando, mostrándoles donde quedaba el baño o invitándolos a que tomaran ponche, fui sola a la fuente de chocolate y pinche un malvavisco con un palito de madera.

Me asegure de que cada parte del malvavisco estuviese cubierta de chocolate antes de comérmelo de un solo mordisco. Me arrepentí al instante cuando me costó masticar y sentí una gotita de chocolate corriendo hasta mi barbilla. No fue hasta que fui a tomar una servilleta cuando me di cuenta de que una chica rubia mi miraba divertida.

− ¿Gosalie?− mascullé con la boca llena y una vergüenza enorme.

− ¡Bella!− Saludo la chica sonriente.− Esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Esta vez terminé de masticar y tragar para hablar, me limpié cuidadosamente con la servilleta mientras Rosalie me esperaba golpeando impacientemente sus dedos contra el mantel rosado.

Ella era una prima lejana de Alice y tenía un par de años más que yo, era hermosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y ahora que ya había dejado de tener el rostro y el cuerpo de una niña, era todavía más hermosa. No pude evitar sentirme intimidada.

− ¿Sabías que iba a estar en la fuente de chocolate?

− No, boba, sabía que estarías en la fiesta de Alice, eres mi esperanza para no pasar una tarde aburridísima.

− ¡Oh!

Me sentí halagada al instante.

− Debe ser por estar con tanta gente menor que tú, ¿no? aunque yo también soy menor, así que también te aburrirías de mí.

Rosalie empezó a reír con ganas y juntas caminamos hasta una de las mesas más cercanas, no sin que antes yo pinchara una fresa y la bañara en chocolate, Rosalie agarró varias fresas sin chocolate.

− ¿Cómo me voy a aburrir de ti con esos comentarios tan raros?

¡Genial! Ahora era rara.

Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y le hice una pregunta casual para iniciar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con mi rareza, funcionó perfecto porque se puso a parlotear intensamente acerca de un trabajo para el instituto que estaba haciendo sobre el feminismo.

− ¡Las mujeres podemos hacerlo todo solas, sin depender de nadie!− exclamó fervientemente sobre la música. Yo asentía fervientemente también y mordisqueaba mi fresa achocolatada mientras ella hacía otros comentarios del mismo estilo.− Aunque el feminismo no es creer que los hombres son inferiores, simplemente tiene que ver con la igualdad.

− ¿Eso no lo dijo una persona famosa?

− Si, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre…

Seguimos hablando un rato más, desviándonos en algún punto hacía las series de televisión que veía ella y yo era muy pequeña para estar interesada en ver, cuando un destello cobrizo captó por completo mi atención.

No había pensado en Edward en un buen rato y mi cuerpo se encargó de recordármelo. Fue una sensación extrañísima, como si de repente se prendiera en llamas un punto en mi pecho y se extendiera muy rápido y muy profundo entre mis costillas y sobre todo la piel de mi torso. Extraño y caliente, pero agradable.

Acababa de llegar y Alice estaba recibiéndolo, él le entregó una caja forrada con papel de regalo y ella pegaba saltitos emocionada, seguramente agradeciéndole. Emmett estaba llegando con él, por lo que mientras este otro felicitaba a Alice, Edward tuvo el tiempo para recorrer todo el patio con su mirada y eventualmente encontrarme a mí.

Por segunda vez en el día me sonrió y por segunda vez alcé la mano torpemente para saludarlo.

Rosalie interrumpió su parloteo acerca del exceso de propagandas entre las series para mirar hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

− ¡Que niño más lindo!

Abrí la boca para decir que sí, pero me congelé antes de decir algo.

¿Estaba a punto de decir que Edward era lindo? ¿Edward Cullen? ¡Algo malo estaba pasando conmigo! Sabía que algo iba mal cuando empezaron las sensaciones extrañas en mi pecho hacía algún tiempo atrás, pero nunca había llegado al punto de decir que era lindo.

Edward todavía me miraba cuando aparte la mirada rápidamente de él, todo había pasado realmente rápido, Alice ahora agradecía a Emmett por su regalo.

− ¡Te pusiste roja!− chilló Rosalie− ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Quién?− juro que el tartamudeo no se notó tanto.

− El niño de negro.

Una rápida mirada hacía mi derecha me confirmó que Edward no estaba vestido negro.

− ¿Cuál niño?− Ya podía hablar medianamente normal, aunque mi corazón seguía bailando tap entre mis pulmones.

Mi mente ya no estaba en esa mesa conversando con Rosalie, estaba flotando espeluznantemente alrededor de uno de los invitados de la fiesta.

− El que estaba felicitando a Alice hace un momento, llegó con el enano que estaba mirando hacia acá.

Sonreí para mí misma, tenía que burlarme de Edward diciéndole enano, aunque al lado de Emmett todos parecían enanos.

− ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett es lindo?

Mi tono de extrañeza hizo que Rosalie mirara hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada interrogante. Me sentí aliviada al saber que ella no estaba mirando a Edward, aunque admitir esto era sumamente vergonzoso.

− Supongo que quizás no es _tan_ lindo.

Justo después llegó Alice, junto con Angela, Jessica, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jacob y obviamente, Edward. Yo no me había dado cuenta del momento en que todos ellos habían llegado a la fiesta, saludé a todos y Alice presentó a Rosalie como su prima a nuestros amigos. Terminamos todos juntos sentados en una misma mesa, comiendo los dulces que estaban repartidos sobre la mesa y riéndonos de los chistes malos de Emmett.

Yo había quedado sentada entre Jacob a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha. No estaba segura si me estaba volviendo loca o si mi sentido del tacto era biónico, porque podía sentir cada roce del codo de Edward en mi brazo y cada golpecito de su zapato con el mío. Tenía un debate interno entre alejarme de él o acercarme más. Si me alejaba sería muy obvio que no lo quería cerca y yo definitivamente no quería que él creyera eso, pero si me acercaba sería obvio que estaba acercándome mucho a él y eso significaría cosas que… que realmente no estaba segura de que significaban, pero tenían que ver con el dolor en mi pecho y las cosquillitas en mi estómago

Mi mente era un ocho y justo cuando decidí quedarme donde estaba, sin acercarme o alejarme, mi torpeza hizo su aparición estelar y me caí sin ningún motivo o fuerza externa que me empujara a mi lado izquierdo, simplemente falta de equilibrio, sentada en una silla, sobre mis dos nalgas.

− ¡Ay!

− ¡Bella!

Jacob me estaba sosteniendo con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo mantenía el equilibro de forma muy ridícula con los pies sostenidos por la silla.

− ¡Quítale las manos de encima!− gritó Edward, jalándome por los hombros hacía él. Yo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentirme avergonzada por la manera en como Jake me sostenía.

− ¿Qué pasa contigo?− devolvió Jacob, cuyo tonó era de todo menos amable.

Enrojecí al darme cuenta de la situación en general, Jacob sosteniéndome por la cintura y Edward por los hombros, con una ávida audiencia de enormes ojos curiosos.

Me solté de ambos con un empujón para cada uno (sentí pullitas en las palmas de mis manos cuando aparté a Edward) y me excusé con ir a buscar algo a la fuente de chocolate. Busqué con la mirada a Alice, pero ella ya se había ido para atender a otros invitados.

Caminé lo más digna posible hasta la mesa donde estaba la fuente y pinche casi con rabia mi tercer malvavisco en lo que iba de tarde. Estaba pasando pena y ni siquiera era mi culpa, o bueno, no era del todo mi culpa.

Preferí concentrarme en la fuente del chocolate, el chocolate siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

− ¿Estás bien?

Di un salto al escuchar su voz. No era simplemente el hecho de estar entretenida pensando en algo y que una voz me sorprendiera, era el hecho de que fuera una voz que reconocería el cualquier lado.

− ¡Claro!

_Demasiado efusiva, Bella._ Pensé.

Giré el cuello para mirarlo, un par de pulgadas más alto que yo, mientras él tomaba el palillo de mi mano y lo metía en la fuente de chocolate.

_Ignora las cosquillas, Bella._

Casi no me doy cuenta de que estaba a punto de comerse _mi_ malvavisco, pero el chocolate es algo que uno siempre nota.

− ¡Hey, eso es mío!

− ¡Lo sé! Así sabe más rico, ¿no?− Puso su sonrisa burlona, esa que yo conocía más que todas las demás y me sentí en mi ambiente con él, como había sido todos los años anteriores. Él se burlaba y yo me defendía.

¡Y se estaba riendo en mi cara! Casi extrañaba nuestras ridículas peleas.

No pensé cuando alargué mi brazo y puse mi mano encima de la suya, justo cuando el dulce estaba a unos centímetros de su boca.

_Ignora el ardor en la mano, Bella._

Bajamos nuestras manos bruscamente, los dos torpes, y le malvavisco cayó salpicando chocolate en nuestros zapatos. Ambos lo contemplamos con pena al ver el desperdicio de algo tan rico en el suelo.

De inmediato se me vino a la mente reclamarle y echarle la culpa, pero antes me di cuenta de que mi mano seguía sobre la suya.

_Ignora el ardor en el rostro, Bella._

Me faltaron fuerzas para quitarla, porque nos estábamos viendo directo a los ojos, y mis piernas empezaron a volverse suaves y esponjosas, seguramente junto con mi cerebro.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, casi pude leer mi nombre en sus labios, pero nos interrumpieron.

− ¡Tienen que venir a bailar!

Estaban Alice, Jessica y Rosalie, jalándonos a ambos de los brazos y haciendo que le soltara la mano a Edward, había empezado a sonar música de moda y tenía mucho más volumen que al principio.

− ¡Amo esta canción!− Chilló una de las chicas.

− ¡Yo también!− Chilló otra en respuesta.

− ¡Yo no bailo!− grité, dándome cuenta de a donde me estaba metiendo Alice, justo en el centro de una masa enorme de niños brincando descoordinados. Nadie bailando especialmente con nadie, todos bailando con todos.

− ¡Es mi fiesta y todos bailan!

Puse mi cara de tortura, me estaban empezando a torturar literalmente. Capté fugazmente la mirada divertida de Edward y esta vez sentí un extraño revoltijo en el estómago que poco tenía que ver con los dulces y el baile.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que me empujaron y pisaron, pero en general valió la pena y me divertí muchísimo. Nadie estaba bailando coordinadamente, no habían parejas, de vez en cuando se formaba un círculo en la que algún pobre ingenuo que creía que bailaba bien se atrevía a bailar en el centro y nadie me obligó a bailar a mí en el centro, como a Alice, que por ser la cumpleañera y la que todos conocían, bailó en el centro –haciéndolo obviamente bien− más de dos veces. Tampoco era tan grave cuando tropezaba porque había tanta gente que era imposible tocar el suelo.

En una oportunidad, cuando una canción decía algo acerca de tomarse de las manos y dar vueltas, Edward me tomó y nos hizo girar unas pocas vueltas. Con la música tan alta no creía que se pudiera escuchar mi corazón y su baile de tap, pero igual sentí un ligero alivio al separarnos, no fuera a ser que Edward se diera cuenta. También, de repente nos mirábamos y sonreíamos muy ridículamente, por lo menos por mi parte.

Trataba de no mirar con enfado a Jessica cuando se le encimaba a Edward, aunque el siempre parecía que la alejaba con cortesía.

Perdí también la noción del tiempo, pero me retiré cuando la mayoría de las personas lo estaban haciendo y fui directo a buscar agua a la cocina, ya que todos se estaban abalanzando hacia la mesa de ponche. Alice no estaba a la vista para acompañarme.

− ¿Me sirves agua, por favor?

− Claro.

Jake me había seguido a la cocina. Saqué dos vasos de vidrio de la despensa y los llené de agua fría. Le entregué uno.

− Gracias.

− De nada.

Tomé un sorbito de mi vaso y Jake se apoyó en la mesa de madera para recostarse mientras observaba la cocina. Me acerqué a la ventana y corrí la cortina para buscar a Edward, lo encontré en seguida, sentado en la mesa donde antes estábamos todos charlando, con Jessica sentada justo al lado de él.

− He tratado toda la tarde de hablar contigo y no me prestas atención.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué estaría diciéndole Jessica para que estuviese riéndose así?

− Creo que no me he dado cuenta.

− De eso sí que me he dado cuenta yo− dijo irónicamente.

Deje caer la cortina y miré a Jake, pensando todavía en Edward, pero tenía que tener algo de educación y no darle la espalda mientras me hablaba.

− ¿Qué me decías?

Jacob me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente molesto por algo que yo desconocía.

− ¿Estás bien, Jake?

− ¡No!

− ¿Y qué te pasa?− Estaba algo impaciente por volver al patio e ir a golpear a Jessica en la cara.

Dejo de recostarse en la mesa y puso los hombros muy rectos, con la barbilla alzada y una mirada desafiante en el rostro, lo miré interrogante.

− Me gustas, Bella.

_¿¡Qué!?_

Yo fui lo suficientemente ingenua –o imbécil− para preguntar si era como amigos. La pregunta más estúpida que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

− ¡No! Me gustas como para querer besarte.

Así era él, brutalmente honesto y directo, cuando había algo que lo incomodaba o atormentaba, simplemente iba lo decía, con la cabeza bien en alto para mantener la dignidad. Él había sido mi amigo por bastante tiempo ya, mi primer amigo varón, y yo no me había dado cuenta de algo tan sencillo como que yo le gustaba ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? ¡Oh, sí! Merodeando alrededor de alguien sentado en una de las mesas del patio.

Pude sentir mi rostro enrojeciendo y las ganas de echarme a llorar junto en mis glándulas lagrimales. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Ni en mis más remotos sueños esto tenía que estar pasándome.

− Yo… yo… ¿estás seguro?

− Claro, siento cosas raras en el pecho cada vez que andas cerca.

Me quede contemplándolo en silencio, esperando a que callera un meteorito y acabara con el mundo, o me diera un infarto y no tuviera que decir más nada ni lidiar con este momento tan incómodo. ¡Era Jacob, mi amigo!

Mi cabeza contempló en un segundo todas mis opciones, podía decirle que también me gustaba, no iba a ser una completa mentira… ¿pero por qué no me habría de gustar de verdad? Con él era yo misma y me reía siempre, pero decirle que me gustaba de ese mismo modo en que yo le gustaba, simplemente no era cierto. En mi pecho no se sentía nada más que el constante y aburrido latido de mi corazón cuando él estaba cerca, no era un concierto de percusión.

Podía decir que no me gustaba, la verdad, y herirlo.

− Yo… yo… n-no sé…

− Sé que no sabes.

− ¿Ah sí?

− Sé que no te gusto como tú me gustas a mí. Sé que jamás habrías pensado en que fuera posible que tú me gustes.

¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien?

− ¿Entonces para qué me lo dices?− Más preguntas estúpidas incontrolables.

− Sólo quería que lo supieras. No estoy esperando que me correspondas ni nada por ese estilo.

Ahora había bajado la mirada hasta sus zapatos y lo vi encogerse en hombros. Si así no era como se sentía tener un corazón roto, se le parecía bastante. Me sentí la persona más malvada del mundo por verlo así, sobre todo por ser mi culpa. Quise salir huyendo a algún lado muy lejos de ahí.

− ¿Igual podemos ser amigos?

Sorprendentemente, yo estaba demasiado muda para decir nada, la proposición de amistad, que me dejo completamente en blanco y muy sorprendida, había salido de sus labios y no de los míos. La situación se volvía cada vez más extraña.

− Sí, claro, por supuesto.− Cualquier cosa que él quisiera para que yo dejara de sentirme una basura, aunque tenía ganas de todo menos de ser su amiga o _algo más_.

− Bueno, nos vemos afuera.

Como llegó se marchó, dejando el vaso con agua intacto sobre la mesa.

Parpadeé confundida, asimilando todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos minutos, todavía sintiéndome como basura al ver su mirada triste y sus hombros gachos. De repente la fiesta no parecía tan divertida y la perspectiva de ver a Jacob de nuevo me quitó las ganas de salir al patio. Me tomé el vaso de agua lo más lento posible y esperé sola en la cocina –ya no tenía ganas de buscar a Edward a través de la cortina o de golpear a Jessica− hasta que vi que iban a picar la torta, corrí al patio y me situé al lado de Alice, canté la canción de cumpleaños con toda la felicidad que te puede dar cantarle cumpleaños a tu mejor amiga y le di un abrazo de felicitación enorme cuando terminó.

Viendo al piso siempre para no tener que mirar a nadie, caminé hasta la casa y fui directo al cuarto de Alice, no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que todos los invitados se hubiesen marchado, aunque eso significaría no despedirme de Edward.

Edward…

Suspiré y me lancé dramáticamente sobre la cama.

Los ruidos de la fiesta me llegaban desde el patio y mi estómago rugió de hambre, se me había olvidado por completo coger un pedazo de torta antes de huir como una cobarde a esconderme en el cuarto de Alice. Ahora tenía dos cosas por las cuales lamentarme, olvidarme de la torta y que Jake se me hubiese declarado. Todavía parecía algo irreal.

Me adormecí, el tiempo pasó rápido hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que abriera los ojos y miré a una muy enfadada Alice mirándome ceñuda con las manos en su cintura a modo de "mamá enojada", el interruptor de la luz hizo _click_ cuando Alice lo activó. Si estaba aquí significaba que ya la fiesta había terminado.

− Me vas a contar por qué viniste a esconderte a mi cuarto ahora mismo, jovencita.

Mire a Alice con cara de corderito a punto de ser degollado y pareció suavizarse un poco.

− Edward preguntó por ti antes de irse, le dije que te dio diarrea y estabas encerrada en el baño…

− ¡No!− rodé sobre mi misma para apoyarme sobre mis codos y así poder verla mejor.

Alice rio mientras se dirigía hacía uno de los muebles, donde se apilaban los regalos que había recibido durante todo el día.

− No se lo dije, pero lo hubiese hecho, te lo mereces por abandonarme.

− Tú me abandonaste toda la fiesta.

− Era la anfitriona, tenía que hacerlo −Tomó uno de los regalos y empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado−. También Jacob preguntó por ti antes de irse, parecía preocupado.

− Me dijo que le gustaba− solté de inmediato, antes de que mi cerebro procesara mucho que lo iba a decir en voz alta, haciéndolo completamente real y dándolo a conocer.

Yo, Bella Swan, le gustaba a mi amigo Jacob Black. Triste.

− Me lo vi venir− dijo Alice, quitando la mirada de su regalo y mirándome preocupada.− ¿Cómo te sientes?

− Fatal…

Me llevé una mano al cuello y lo froté de forma brusca, pensado con cuidado lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Parecía algo cruel, pero cuando Jake me había dicho que sentía cosas raras en el pecho cuando estaba cerca de mí, mientras esperaba a que la fiesta acabara, me di cuenta de que yo también sentía cosas raras en el pecho, desde hacía poco tiempo, pero cosas raras que no eran normales y no precisamente por él.

¿Tenía Jacob que decirme eso para darme cuenta de lo que sentía? Probablemente sí, por mi cuenta jamás me hubiese dado cuenta.

Enrojecí y las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta mientras Alice me miraba expectante.

− Me gusta Edward.

…me gustaba muchísimo.

* * *

¡Cháaaan! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Creo que me voy con el tiempo, lo siento muchísimo.

GRACIAS por sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz.

Se me alargó la historia, no puedo escribir tanto en tan poco capítulos y este es el antepenúltimo. O sea, faltan dos.

Y creo que tengo problemas con las comas, alguien dígame por favor si faltan o sobran.

¡Nos leemos próximamente!


End file.
